Destined love (English version of Destinados)
by Aryantha
Summary: My version of what happens from episode 2x16 (Posted in Spanish between May 9 and May 31, 2014)
1. Chapter 1

*(08/08/2014 I have reviewed the translations, according to my possibilities. I hope you can read it well. Tell me, if you do not mind, if you can understand well, to continue translating Destinados S3 ... Enjoy the shower (Chapter 3) among other things ... Hugs to all, Aryantha ..)

**All characters belong to the series Beauty and the Beast (The CW, producers, directors and writers) I've only borrowed for this story.**

Chapter 1 **Confessions**

-I love Catherine.-pronounced his name slowly, as only he knew how.

Cat stared, amazed at how much I loved him, how much she had always wanted. How could she have been so blind. He was and always would be , the love of her life.

-I love you, too -. Was not necessary to say anything more ..

Their lips melted into delicate kisses that gradually increased in intensity. Only they could think of being in each other's arms.

After a moment, Cat realized it was snowing.

-I think we should go. I have a bottle of wine in the fridge and I think is a good chance to open it, do not you? "

Vincent nodded, watching her.

-You are so beautiful ..could be kissing a lifetime ..

Cat smiled fun.

-'I'm sure of it, I feel the same.

He extended his hand and together they went down to his apartment.

* * *

Upon entering Cat closed the balcony door that Vincent had left open as a signal for her.

-What cold!.- said as she cringed under his stole.

Vincent went to the fridge and pulled out the bottle of wine and two glasses. served and offered one to Cat

-For you, for giving me another opportunity

-By giving us another opportunity.-pointed with a smile on her lips.

They sat close together on the couch. Cat left her glass on the table and looked at him with a serious expression on his face.

-I think, we need to talk about a few things. As I told you once, trust was a fundamental part of our previous relationship.

Vincent nodded. Cat continued talking.

-Yesterday we had a night ... wonderful ..Yes, for me it was too ..

-I am quite sure of it ... - Vincent interrupted, kissing her again. Cat slipped as she could.

-Vincent ..believe me if I told you I would kiss you always ... But I think we have to make clear a few things ...

-All right..-Nodded as he pulled away a little Cat's looked intrigued.

.-I'm putting some distance between us ... Having you so close makes me easily distracted

Cat sipped her wine and continued.

-Spending the night with you was completely unexpected .. The original idea was to say goodbye to you. Gabe said, rightly, that I had to choose between him and you. And I swear, I had very clear, I chose him

Vincent shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

-Then I thought it was the right decision, it was the best I could do, matters to me and has been a great support throughout this time ..

Vin stared at her.

-What made you change your mind?

-Now I answer to that .. But I want to tell you something before ... At first, I had nothing clear about Gabe. I knew he liked me but had doubts. Almost without finishing a relationship could not start another .. In those days your behavior infuriated me .. I could not recognize you, you were so cold, so distant ..

-I'd just shoot ...

-I ... I will not go into that now .. The day of the assault to the police station first showed me that you were just you and Tori, the world will not care. But then you came back, I begged you, I apologized for everything I had done to you .. even if you did not hear ... You saved all those people, you saved Tess and you saved my ..-Vincent lifted her hand and crisscrossed his fingers with hers .. - When we were on the floor while yoy were holding my head so I did not hit her, I felt that there was hope in you back .. then when we talk about working together .. when you said that we could be intended ... It was wonderful!

-But ...-Vincent knew there was a but.

-I used to you to call me every night .. I was starting to fool myself that you and I could be friends, I was starting to turn the page ... and then something totally unexpected, Tory died ...

Vincent's face darkened, there was still pain and guilt.

-When I saw you kneeling beside her trying to revive her, speaking of all would be well with you and mourn when he could no longer do anything for her, no, I really loved her and I had lost forever -. She stood up and started walking. To say this was harder than I thought. - This is cruel of me, but I felt there was a mixture of jealousy and pain .. no .. it was horrible ... Until then thought was ma beast team wanted to be with her, and when you said no know what you would do if something happened to me, I again felt his second choice ... When Tory die, come back to me. -

He walked slowly to the window. Vincent was listening intently.

-At that moment I decided to take a chance on Gabe, I had to move on. I came to believe that it could work, Gabe and I could have a future ...

Vincent stood up and hugged her from behind.

-Cat, you had every reason to want to get away from me ..

She turned and looked him in the eyes.

-But deep down I did not want, did not want us to be friends. What we really wanted was for you to come and tell me you loved me, you were going to change and you could not live without me ..

He grabbed her slim waist.

-I can not live without you, I've changed, and I love you ...-. He kissed her ... - When you find me, you told me we would have to fall in love ... it has been so.

-I have never stopped loving you ... I've denied myself many times, but this is ... - ...she kissed him passionately - and to answer your question, tonight when you tried to convince Sam not to skip, everything you said, it was almost like hearing me tell you myself to you ... You care for others again. Your "skills" can be used to save lives not to remove them. You've done things the last few days that have made me wonder..is true?... but now... - grabbed him by the waist -.I have no doubt .. I love you for what you are and I will always love you, I know.

Vincent leaned his forehead on hers.

-God! as I wanted to hear that ... I thought I did not deserve you, you would be better with Gabe ... but when Gabe came to see me at home to convince me to stay away from you I just wanted to break the face .

Cat smiled, surprised.

- Went to see gabe home to you?-. Asked.

- Do not tell you? He was yesterday ... And I almost convinced, but Jt told me something that I did think of everything.

- What you said? - she asked, as she led him to the couch again. They sat close together, she will put her head on his shoulder.

-It was very simple ... - he put his arm and pulled everything I can. I did not want her to escape -. He told me ... I had to start thinking about what I wanted -. Sighed -., And I heard ... first save Xavier died in that bunker .. and then ... when you came to my house to say goodbye, the only thing I really wanted to do was to kiss you.

-And you can not imagine what I'm glad you did ... - she said smiling.

-There was a moment when I thought you were going to go ... but I do not, you returned me the kiss ... I can tell you that was most desired kiss of my life ... Especially when you notice that you wanted more, like me.

Cat stroked his face ...

-When you kissed me, I realized how much I needed you -. Told very serious -. When I woke up, I was scared, confused, but after what I felt was very dificult not to end up with you here, now ... and you wise ..

Vincent nodded.

- I was there too ... and certainly was not a mistake ... it was good, very good ... for you and me.

Cat looked at him and smiled, as she began to undo the buttons of his shirt.

- How about if we repeat?

Vincent took the stole shoulders and began kissing her neck. Cat sighed delighted.

-That's great, but ...- He stopped kissing her and looked serious -. ... First I want that you know something about Tori ...-Cat left the shirt buttons, preparing for something that maybe did not like hear.

-Shoots! -. Le dijo breathing deeply.

Vincent smiled slightly.

-It's not so bad ... I want you know tha,t yes, I felt something for her, it's hard to explain, but is more related to our identity as beasts ... I will not cheat you, we lived together, we were almost a couple ..

-I imagined. Despite the fact that not made me laugh .. - crossed arms at chest height. Vincent felt his heart racing. -

-I can feel it, your heart races. He began to stroke her neck -. Cat, at first, I thought it might begin to live without you, I was so angry with you and the world. But it did not last long. Every day I missed you more, and moreover insisted on fate to meet again and again ... and yes, I was very jealous when I saw you kissing that guy ..

-Patrick...

Vincent pretended he had not heard.

-Tori also quickly realized that there was no way to separate and never took very well to suddenly, we were friends. After what happened at the station, I began to call in the evenings. At first it was just a job, but graduallyand it became necessary to without Tori knew ... He ran his hand over his face. All this hurts .. - I asked you to stop but could not. -. The day of his death, he had said that we should stop seeing each other for a while because I began to feel terribly overloaded. I was all you had ...

-What happened in the house of Jt ...

-Exactly ... when she went to save just wanted to show me that she served to something ...- his voice short. Cat took her hand and stroked it. He looked -. When found in the cell it was too late, she had drawn so much blood she could not survive ... The last thing I said was ... "You belong to Catherine" ..

Cat put her hand to her mouth in surprise.

- Did he say that? God! Poor Tory.

-Then, you came and save me back ... but she was gone ... I felt so guilty ... .-He closed his eyes and made his head back, resting on the couch. Cat still holding his hand -. You were never my second choice ..-You were always my only choice and she knew it...

-Not to say that.. I think a part of me came to hate her...

-She was not prepared for any of this ... it was too much. And she had no one but me .. sometimes I think I fail completely, but we did for each other ... never worked. You can not fool the heart

Cat came up and kissed him again.

-You can not make you an idea of what you want, despite Tori, Gabe, everything .. I will not ever separate me from you.

Vincent returned to kiss her.

-I will not let you. - sighed -. ... And you can now continue with what you were doing ...

- What do you mean? This ... - I returned to focus on the buttons of his shirt ...

-Yes, that ...

Vincent stood up, took off his suit jacket and leave the couch while she finished unbuttoning. They started kissing passionately, then Cat took his hand and led him to her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: **From heaven to hell.**

They reached the room caught their hand. Cat stood by his bed and took off the collected dropping his mane.

-Wait .. I going to do one thing before ...

Vincent tried to grab her, but she escaped.

She pulled one of the drawers in the dresser some matches and lit the candles that filled her bedroom. When she finished came at him again.

-Best so it has to be memorable ... It's our first real night together, no doubt, no half-truths. Been so long.

He did not answer, he kissed her like the first kiss on the roof. Deep, sincere and wonderful kisses.

He began to unbutton her dress. Slowly slowly.

Now that we had made clear their feelings had all the time in the world to love.

They stripped rediscovering each other. They did not leave an inch of their bodies without covering it with kisses and caresses. They loved unapologetic. They knew it would be a magical night, a night to remember for the rest of their life.

* * *

Catherine leaned back, resting on Vincent's chest while he played with her hair. They were still savoring what they had done.

-I've missed you so much -. He told her.

-I love you ..: - turned and kissed him - Vincent there is one thing you do not say ... - sat on the bed. Cat did the same .. - I went to see my father when Sam was dedicated to inject the serum to those who had been in the orphanage and he explained me that they had a genetic predisposition ..

Vincent nodded.

- And I said something else ... I said I had to finish the work he had started or end consume me as it did with him and my great-aunt. I was to continue killing beasts. He had failed leaving you alive, then my turn to finish their work ..

He seemed fun.

- Well, your father is not very reliable ..

-I know, I know ... But something about the way he looked at me says you really believe all that and it does to protect.

-Cat ...

Vincent hugged her she began to slowly stroke his back.

Let's not think about that now. Now I just want to think about you - kissed her near her lips with his tongue.

Meanwhile, Cat, gently stroked her abdomen. By doing so gently touched the scar left by the shot. She looked at her.

-I am so sorry I hurt you.

Vincent leaned against the headboard.

One part of me, I could not believe that you had shot me. I was so blinded by hatred and desire for revenge that had seen what I was giving you back -. He took her hand and kissed it -., But you know what is what but it hurt you? . - He asked.

Cat shook her head.

-That you do not come to see me that night ... In trying to stop the bleeding you thought you were going to come see me. I thought about what I would say, as you say, but always hoping to fix it; But Tory appeared .. not you.

His voice still feel a bit of disappointment.

-I went the next morning ... besides, I did not think you wanted to see me .. - Cat justified

-Yes, but that was not enough, spend the worst night of my life and I thought you stopped loving me. The physical pain was horrible, but I think from then on, nothing was going to be just between you and me, and that everything had changed. That was what destroyed you.

Cat put a finger in his mouth silencing.

All this happened .. - smiled -. We have tried to live without each other and it is impossible all We can not all You do not want the fate -. She smiled.

Vincent kissed that finger.

What I I have is very clear that you have given me back my humanity. I'll never forget what I am now, thanks to you ... - said nuzzling her neck.

-I really like what you are all

- For real?

Seriously ... - She looked at him -. Want me to prove it? -. She straddled him.

He kissed her deeply, Cat replied. She began to move slowly and gradually was accelerating. Vincent grabbed her hips accompanying her movements. Suddenly, grabbing her with intent strength lay her on the bed. Cat resisted.

-This time, no .. I'm in charge now -. She whispered in in his ear. He got out of bed and went to the living room. Vincent closed his eyes anxious. When she returned, she had something hidden in the back. She stood before him. Vincent opened his eyes and peered. It was the most wonderful view of the world.

-I have an idea ...

Vincent was expectant.

She turned to placed over him. He sighed to notice her. Cat took his hand and placed them on the bars of the headboard of the bed, handcuffed him immediately.

-EH!

-I told you now I command all

Vincent smiled with a touch of irony.

- You know that I can let go when you want?

Yes, but you will not do .. is not it -. Cat began to move on him, the sinuous movements. He threw his head back -. You regret all your life .. -

He warned that he began to kiss her neck and she stroked his chest.

She watched Vincent enjoying every movement, every kiss, every touch of her fingers all It was so perfect. She closed her eyes and allowed to it takes so it was feeling.

* * *

Vincent woke up when it was daylight. He was sleeping in cat's bed. Suddenly he felt a hand stroking his neck and back.

-No .. you dont leave this time - said with a big happy smile. There could not be a better way to wake up.

Cat was with him. He turned around to be in front of it.

-I live here.

-So you stay -. He looked into her eyes and saw what I he knew she looked into his. Delivery and Love -.'ll Never hurt you.

-I know ...

They approached each other and kissed. They had continued to do so, but someone knocked on the apartment door. He got out of bed and dressed reluctantly. Cat put his flannel pajamas and Vincent the suit .. was restless he did not like to call at this hour.

Cat, however, allowed joke.

-Let me guess, more flowers: -. SHe said as she opened the door.

Vincent looked from the hall.

When Cat opened it, found a detective McCully showing his badge and a group of special police forces.

-Detective him-95. I'm looking for Vincent Keller ?. Le said.

- What? -.

Vincent entered the room still half dressed. The detective McCully saw him.

Sorry ... Detective - said entering the apartment and pushing Cat

- What are you doing? -.

- Vincent Keller? -. I asked.

-Yes it is ..

The members of the special forces noted him. One of them put the handcuffs.

"You're under arrest ...

- Arrest? -. Cat can not believe what I was hearing.

- Why? -. Asked Vincent.

-For the murder of Curt Windsor ..

. -Okay, I think has been a mistake - Said Cat; had to be.

There is no mistake here is an arrest warrant -. Saying this gave the order to Cat for the read.

Cat in the belief that he could.

The detective McCully began to read him his rights.

- Why it is happening? -. Asked Vincent to Cat.

I do not know ... - he was being taken from his side -. Vincent ...

-Do not worry, I'll be well, well -. I told him to try to calm her down as he left the apartment.

* * *

Cat took 5 seconds to react ... She took her parka hanger and ran behind them.

She tried to convince the police guarding him it was all a big mistake, I could not carry.

She could do nothing.

'-He can not be there -. She told police which put him in the car. Vincent turned to her ..

-He has no choice. It is what it is -. Immediately after, everyone got into the car and left.

He saw the car that took Vincent on her side, he walked away. .-She was looking out the back window. His eyes said do not worry, everything will be fine.

But that was a lie, nothing would be fine.

She could not believe that after a wonderful night, the nightmare was back. Again that something or someone was separating them.

She could still feel his hands caressing her skin, the taste of his kisses ... She closed her eyes trying to capture those moments, trying to convince herself that it was all a bad dream that himself when he opened his eyes again, would back in his bed with him.

And there she was, in a March morning, in the middle of the street in pajamas, cold as ice, and totally desperate ...

As she climbed the stairs two at a her apartment tears ran down his cheeks ... I was so tired ... when it would end?

.-She had a very clear thing, would not let go of him again, doing nothing to prevent it, nothing ... and the sooner the better.

As she dressed, grabbed the phone and called JT.

She wait impatiently.

- Cat .. His voice was a mixture of surprise and dream - something wrong? What time is it?

-It's 7 and you will not believe this, but ... .-She took a deep breath before speaking -. Police arrested Vincent ...

- THAT! ... But how, where!?.

-They came from 95 saying that he was being arrested for the murder of Windsor ... she said as she finished setting jeans.

- Windsor, Tori's father ... do not understand anything .. Not Gabe arranged everything?

- Yes, we did all we had to do .. well, basically, Gabe ... My father was in charge of the investigation. I guess he cleaned all that could be related to Vincent with Windsor. This makes no sense ... Unless ... She sat on the bed to put on her boots.

- Unless?

-JT I do not know ... but what worries you most is that they have stopped at my house .. And the only person who knew Vincent was Gabe ..

Stop, stop ... You said you were with Vincent .. Oh, my God! Are you back with him?

Cat had to smile despite the circumstances.

-JTYes, we're back ... but you see, everything becomes complicated ..

-Cat ... I know it's not the time, but I'm glad ... - She could tell he he meant it -. .. And back to Vincent, do you think Gabe is going for him?

I would not think otherwise at this moment ... When I left, he said he would do anything for Vincent not hurt me again -. She put on a black wool jersey and precipitated in the hallway to take the keys and coat.

Jealousy is very bad, Cat, but Vincent is the wrong enemy.

- You Do not underestimate Gabe .. I gotta go, I'll call Tess ...

- Tess, now?

She heard someone talking to JT .. "Give me the phone" ... "yes, I'll talk to her" ... "Give it up" ...

She was silent; that voice ... no, could not be home for JT? Could it be ... right?

- JT, I'm listening to Tess ...?

Her suspicions were confirmed. Tess replied.

-Cat, is me .. I'll be ready in 5 minutes -. she said as she got out of bed and began to dress Jt, then hung up.

* * *

When she get home from JT, Tess was waiting. She rode as stoppe

They stared for a few seconds. Tess looked down, and the cat began driving at full speed.

-Cat,, I promise to tell you all later .. including details, the most important thing is to know what will happen with Vincent.

Cat looked at the traffic, dodging cars without stopping. She Put police lights ... She could not waste time.

-Well you save because I'm in shock .. first Vincent and now ... and just start the day. I think this will be a long day ...

-Thank God you're back ...

Cat laughed ironically.

Yeah, see what has lasted you ... - a cloud of sadness crossed his face: -. He had also been a wonderful evening, Tess - seemed sad -. .. I look and I can not believe it ... Jt

-Cat, ...

Just one question ... - the light turned red, She jumped. - Since when?

Tess was beginning to fear as driving her friend.

-We kissed on Thanksgiving ..

Cat released her hands from the wheel.

- Since Thanksgiving!

- Cat, hands on the wheel!

Ok, ok, a minute .. Flowers and Balloons Valentine ...

Yes, it was him ... It has not been that great, a couple kissing ... a roll one night and now this ... nothing more. Cat, you were too busy with everything Vincent and Gabe to tell you anything ... - Tess tried to justify for keeping the secret.

Tess ... I'm your best friend ... This account no matter how busy you might be ... - shook his head. I can not believe I never thought he was your kind of man.. ..

Tess took the belt when Cat grabbed a detour to avoid a school bus.

-Cat,, I fear you are giving ...

"I have to hurry ... - and you don't change the subject -. How and why NOW!

Okay ... I have not told you before .. because I was a mess ... You're right, it's not my kind ... but I'm fine with him .. is so different ... I think I really like him. .

-I do not need you to swear ...

-No, seriously ... Nothing is single, no additional complications and then esatento, tender, very direct with what you want. - Smiled as she said -

Well ... what I see is a bunch of pros.

-Cat,, I think we have reached.

She parked right outside. They got out and ran up the stairs.

* * *

They approached the police found in the entry.

Tess turned to him showing his badge.

- Vargas are the detective and detective Chandler 125, We're looking for Mr. Vincent Keller .. Was arrested this morning by Detective McCully. We want to see before they lead to Rikers.

For some reason, in particular, Detective Vargas?

-It's a case where we are working ..

The cop looked at some papers on his desk.

Vincent, Vincent Keller ... Keller .. now are taking fingerprints.

Cat, who had remained behind Tess approached the table.

- Where is the detective McCully ... We would like to talk to him ..?

-Difficult ...

They called on the phone. The police caught it..  
-Yes ... Ah! Adams, here are some dstectives of 125, who wanted to see Vincent Keller .. What do you have? Yes .. -. He waited a moment as he heard what they said ... - according'll say.

He hung up.

-I'm afraid you have to wait to talk to him ...

Cat jumped like a spring.

- Why? What happen?

-The judge said he is extremely dangerous and is going to take Rikers right now .. will talk there. Now excuse me , I have to warn the van to be prepared.

Cat was in shock.

- Extremely dangerous .. -. She closed her eyes -. I can not believe all this is too much. Also, what the hell knows what the judge thinks too dangerous?

Tess grabbed her arm and headed for the door with her.

-Thank you ... - She said goodbye to the police.

They took to the streets.

-Cat,, take .. now we have to go ... - looked: - Yes?

-Sure ...

They surrounded the red brick building which was police station. Was parked behind the van that would take him to jail. They approached quickly. An officer stopped them before they arrive.

-Sorry, can not happen. We moved to a prisoner and can not be anyone here.

They taught their plates.

Chandler and Vargas125, we have to ask a couple of questions, just that.

-I'm sorry .. I can not be here.

At that moment the door opened and Vincent arrived escorted by two police officers to the van. Among them was Detective McCully.

Cat could not wait any longer.

- Fuck! -. agent pushed and went to Vincent showing her plate high. .. Before they could do anything she had reached him.

-Detective Chandler can not be here ... are involved with the suspect ...

Tess approached him.

-Detective I would like to ask some questions ...

Cat hugged him. It was a few seconds, but better than nothing.

Vincent, you can escape; Tess and I distract them, please ... she begged his ear as they embraced.

-Cat,, I will not go; - He took her face in his hands, feeling the tears. - I have to go. I have to find out what happened and I know who to ask. You have to help me here ... I can not stop arresting you too .. Go .. I'll be fine ... I love you -. He kissed her and stared at her, and them he entered the van.

The officers were grabbing Cat when Tess stood among.

-Now we're going ... you do the work ... and we will come .. Cat ... we can do more ...: - grabbed her and took her, watching the truck get to Rikers.

The detective went to Catherine McCully.

-I am about to arrest them .. can't be do it .. you can not use his badge to your benefit.

CAt faced him.

-Tell me exactly what you had against him ...

-No .. not your research ..

She was desperate.

-I do not care .. please tell me something.

-The detective seemed to soften.

-Well, I can only say that they have found remains of Mr. Keller on clothing and body Curt Windsor ... There has been an anonymous complaint also related to the kidnapping of the daughter of Windsor.

-Anonymous complaint .. -The body was cremated. -. She could not believe what she was hearing.

-Yes, but the tracks were recorded in the case of databases ..

Tess and Cat could not believe it, the tracks had to be gone when everything is covered up. All this could not be happening. Who the hell lifted the evidence before taking over the body? Gabe was the only answer ...

-The FBI will take care of everything .. had found traces of blood stains that were not the victim .. Blood samples were Mr. Keller took a DNA test and ... Go looking for a good lawyer and now .. Get out of here before I change my mind!

* * *

Throughout the process of making your entry in Rikers took it as if it were not him. He need to be controlled.

Cat had asked him to escape, but could not do that. At first I was so surprised I did not react, but then started to think about why and who. One name came to mind, Bob Reynolds. I had to talk to him. Then would think how to escape.

When they got him frisked and gave him an orange prison jumpsuit. Vincent put it. One of the officers told him they were going to move in the afternoon at St. Benjamin to draw blood and other tests. He took a couple of hours to talk to Reynolds.

-I want to call my lawyer, I gotta see him.

The agent handed him a paper and pencil. Vincent scored the number.

* * *

For more than two hours Tess was gone and did not know anything yet ... the wait was killing him ... did not understand how Gabe Gabe could have accused to Vincent only for jealousy.

He wanted to Cat and all that, just do more damage and since then has not returned.

He thought of using surveillance equipment for the control of Gabe, but maybe not for now ...

The door opened. Tes and Cat came with a frown ..

- What the hell happened?

Tess sighed before speaking. Cat sat on a chair ... She had just mourn.

Tess stared at Jt.

He is accused of killing Curt Windsor ... So there an anonymous complaint about the kidnapping of Tory, and also found imprints in the body of Windsor, Gabe footprints, fingerprints matching.

JT put his hands to his head. I kept walking around the room.

-Now part of the FBI investigation, blood samples were also analyzed on the tracks ... and make DNA testing.

Jt halt.

- God! You have to escape from there and everything is just ... a life term, and be conejilo pig for the rest of his days.

He rested his arms on the chair

It can not be happening ... - sighed.

Cat looked worried.

-JT ... you are not guilty of anything ... you helped Vincent incondicionamente.

JT looked at Tess. Cat realized there was something more.

- What happen? Tess?

Tess was about to speak, but JT interrupted.

-No, I'll tell her ... Sit Cattherine.

-You frighten me

He sat across from her.

-When Vincent got ready to go to Afghanistan worry greatly. He was my best friend, had a lifetime together. We had lost their brothers, I did not want to lose anyone else. While in college I discovered the Muirfield project. Experiments were the soldiers to improve their skills ... at first, it was just that and It was not dangerous. I put his name in the list .. then he proved fully compatible, and he wanted to ... but I lit the wick.

Cat looked at him closely and smiled.

-Vincent's what it is, not only for you ... Also, if you had not done that he would be dead ... possibly have a life with Alex and it sure would be very happy .. but ... you don't being selfish .. I can not imagine my life without him ... Between us there is something magical, something that most people never find in life. JT is alive thanks to you, it has helped many people, saved lives and I love him with all the baggage that brings .. Sometimes I was hesitant -. He bent his head -., But it sure would not trade it for anything ... - approached him and hugged him ! And thanks that you told to think about what he wanted. The destiny will prevail.

Tess, who had been watching the whole time, back to reality.

- How beautiful! But we have to start thinking about what we do ... but first of all I'll make coffee, coffee ... - went to the bar -. Would you call Gabe or think that we will see it?

Cat and JT got up and went to her.

I do not know ... just now wanted to go home and choke .. but now ...

- He told the detective that they had found traces of Vincent. Is not he took care to erase all traces before tossing the Hudson?

That thought but what you see .. it was not.

JT said aloud what everyone thought.

'Someone has to be .. Gabe had a chance. When your father found the body had spent the night in the water ..

- If it had been Gabe, means that this is not just a matter of jealousy, it's premeditated and can not believe that He was lying me all the time ..

Cat took the cup offered Tess.

- What do we do, then?.- she asked.

- Now let me see .. Cat looked at Tess -. Could you come with me?

-Of course, if ...

Tess went to JT.

Be right back -. Said nothing more and kissed him ..

JT blushed ... did not know where to look.

Cat smiled.

-Come on! Said .. when started up, but halfway to the door he turned and looked at JT -. still do not think so ..

- Out! ... and be careful, we can not trust him!.

As soon as they left, his cell phone rang. He did not recognize the number.

-Yes tell me.

She called Rikers. Vincent Keller his client has asked you to come and see it.

-Immediately I'll be there.

I could not believe that someone had called. He escaped from his room had to wear a suit...

* * *

Half an hour later they were at the door of the Gabe's apartment . Cat took a deep breath and knocked loudly. Tess was behind her.

-GABE! Open the door right now, we need to talk.

She waited. A few seconds later she heard noises.

-Cat, which is -. Asked to open it.

She came like a storm followed by Tess.

Gabe seemed a bit annoyed.

-I do not think you came here today. Have you repented?

Cat turned and faced him.

-No, you have not regretted. Come by something else and hopefully not have anything to do.

Gabe was perplexed.

- What's happened?

They arrested Vincent.

- What? Arrested? Why?

She had to swallow before speaking.

-He is accused of killing ... Curt Windsor and they have come to arrest him to my house.

Gabe knew he would not say.

-Gabe ... you were the only one who knew Vincent was in my house ... No one but you ..

-Cat, I have not had anything to do with it ... - interrupted.

-I do not think so ... - the tone of his voice rose -. You told me you would not hurt me again ... and only thing to can do with the footsteps of Vincent was you ... like not having doubts?.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before speaking.

Gabe, I know I told you I wanted to be with you .. and you may think that I used to forget it .. but the time I spent with you ... I wanted it to work but when I had to part with him, I realized which I could not ... not live without him.

She reached over and took her hand.

-If you have been a jealous rage ... if you wanted him out of my life .. please, I beg you, drops charges ... you don't return to you this way ... -Now only for be with him. -No .., Gabe, or him, or alone.

Gabe dropped his hand and looked at her. His expression was a deep resentment.

-Cat,, never trust me, right?

Gabe turned and headed for the living room.

- You say they have found traces of Vincent? It could have been your father ...

Tess could not hold back and clarified things.

-That body was in the river almost 12 hours, I do not think traces remain ...

Gabe frowned.

-I see; I am "the" only suspect ... -Well, honestly, I think ... perfect ...Cat approached slowly until only a few inches separating them-. Tess pulled the pin of his gun, but kept stored.

-Gabe continued. His tone was liberation.

And, you know I think it's perfect? Because I'm tired of being the good guy-. I'm tired of helping cover hum up, when deep down we both know is a murderer-.

Cat was about to mourn-. She did not like what she saw in his eyes.

Yes, a murderer, who has killed in recent months in cold blood, which has been about to kill your father for revenge, and in a fit of uncontrollable rage Windsor took heart from his chest ..

-Gabe, you were there know what happened ..

-Yes, of course, that's what happened ... and for this Vincent is better in prison than any other, is where it should be ... - Cat grabbed her shoulders, his expression relaxed-. Cat, is a basket case, a life sentence will fall, and if you choose will be chased away ... You will have no future .. you have no life-.

She could not resist, tears started rolling down her cheeks. -Gabe took them off gently.

-Cat,, I would make you the happiest woman in the world, I would give all the love that I am able, and a life to live ... - grabbed her face with his hands ..

-Gabe Drop it! Tess could not take it anymore ... after what she had heard-.

Tess, avoid entering our conversations once and for all! -. Shouted without looking, he could not take his eyes off Cat-. I'm not defending more to Vincent ... But you would be capable of anything ... think about it.

He pulled away from her-.

I can not believe you did all this just for me ... She managed to say.

-For you not, for us ... - arms crossed at chest-. And to prevent a murderer is loose. Is not that my job?

Cat could not help but mourn as he spoke, the anger began to gain ground to sadness-.

-This had to be otherwise.

-On that we agree ... and now you're going to have to do better than call the prosecutor and the FBI. There a prisoner who might try to escape at any time, should strengthen surveillance ... - -Gabe smiled wryly. remember that is in your hand that things are different.

Definitely rabies had won.

-No way, motherfucker .. you know what you gonna do when he finds out Vincent ..

-I'm waiting ... assure you that I'm waiting.

Cat could not resist and slapped him. He touched his face and smiled.

'You'd better go-.

Cat stood still, not moving, could only look at him. And to think she had been about to join your life to Him and let Vincent ..

Tess saw that her friend did not react-. grabbed her and dragged her out of the house


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: **Kill or be killed**

After asking for his lawyer, was led to the cells. He went from aisle to aisle, observed by all prisoners. At last. come to yours. A rectangular area of 5 square meters. He sat down at the sound of the door

I could not believe it was just a couple of hours I was in the arms of Cat, the most happy person. He lay down and closed his eyes. Things were never going to go well, I had to start to realize that they were doomed to disaster, must never feel happy.

As Catherine's father saw was for him. It was his priority for now. Then think of how to get out.

At a time when the cell door opened. A voice began to shout that the time of morning walk had come. Should leave in an orderly manner.

Vincent was placed on the door. One by one they saleron their cells. When I got in line saw Reynolds, was three positions ahead of him and watched him.

Once they reached the courtyard, the line was separated, each took his way.

Reynolds stood. It was clear who was waiting for him. Vincent went straight to him and looked at him, but kept his voice low, not wanting to give a show.

- How the hell have you gotten me arrested: - asked, him eyes turned yellow for a moment.

Reynolds fell. Something about the way he looked at Vincent said he was surprised.

Vincent, do not fool not want to arrest you .. I want you to die, you disappear. I do not mind at all that you're here.

Vincent looked at him closely. As much as it hurt, I knew he was not lying. His expression changed from anger to deep surprise.

-If it was not you .. - take a deep breath, he began to fidget -. Then who?

-You will know who has bothered lately .. why do you accuse?

-To kill Curt Windsor ...

-They have successful ... - he said wryly. Vincent glared at him - do not get mad ... well, the fact remains,. Do you know how they came to this conclusion ..?

-For now, no. They want to take me the St. Benjamin me to draw blood and DNA testing.

Reynolds sat on a bench and motioned for Vincent to do the same.

-When we found the body of Windsor could not find anything. There were no fingerprints or blood .. nothing, He was absolutely clean. If someone finds something in that body, was before pouring it into the river.

A suspicion began to form in the mind of Vincent ... Gabe ...

They are well-fucked boy ...: - Reynolds noted carefully what .. - my only consolation is that my daughter does not have to go through all this ...

Vincent smiled.

'-You're wrong .. -. He said slowly, savoring the effect his words were -... we're back ... We can not be separated as much as you contend ... love her and she loves me. No matter what happened between us during this time, we have made things clear and neither you nor anyone else can with what we feel to each other.

Reynolds shook his head.

-No, no, no you can these together ..: - his tone was emphatic.

- Why are you so interested in me end, when you finish with your daughter, why all this? Why did you tell Cat that would have to kill me or kill her? Why not -... leave us alone? Cat does not want anything from you. You've lost her. ... -. Vincent was beginning to speak out. Bob looked around and saw that some prisoners were watching.

We'd better take a walk - he said as he stood up -... - I have things to tell you.

Vincent looked at him.

-Nothing you say will change my mind.

-We are going to see when you hear the full story.

Reluctantly she got up and started walking beside him.

-It's a long story, I will ask a little patience -. He noticed -. You may not believe me, but there is evidence of all I'll say.

-You hit it ... I do not like wasting time .. well I warn you do not need proof, I know when people are lying to me.

-Better, much better - ... smiled.

Vincent was getting nervous, Bob realized he did not need powers to notice.

-All right, let's do this. Whey you was implanted 11 years ago is not as "synthetic" as you think -... Some of it is part of it is biological ... with very special features ..

-That's what I know ...

Reynolds was surprised ...

- How do you know ...?

Vicente looked suspicious to say considering what Jt had learned . Well, really had nothing to lose.

-We Found a skeleton in a warehouse owned Curt Windsor -... A skeleton 10,000 years ago and had the same DNA pattern as I have ... we could say that a ancestor of my animal part -...

Reynolds nodded.

Well, you know collected weird things -... And so it is no wonder that he had something of their "ancestors." He was happy to his warrior roots -... he volunteered to the first experiments, already knowing what was going to be. That would give him what he wanted most power.

- What the hell are you talking about?

Vincent became interested in what Reynolds might say.

-We have to do a bit of traveling in time, especially in the nineteenth

"During this century, man's need to explore, discover, was huge. Were devoted to geographical exploration, scientific, anthropological, etc ... The great medical discoveries periodic flooding of the moment ... The world became smaller , museums, universities were full of all kinds of objects of study. was wonderful for knowledge.

My ancestors were part of this need by anthropologists ... discoveries -... were 3 men and a woman. They were convinced that relations between mythology, stories and reality ... investigated many things extinct animals that were not, mythological creatures that existed in reality things.

They found them, the documentaron..y created a partnership together with other researchers from different branches and wealthy patrons who allowed them to work like the professionals ... My aunt, Rebecca Reynolds decided to investigate an element of Viking mythology who she had always passionate and disturbed ... the Bersekers ...

- Bersekers?

Reynolds smiled. They walked slowly, no one seemed to pay much attention.

- "According to legend, were Viking warriors who fought naked, covered in fur and going into combat under certain trance, almost insensitive to pain, strong as bears or bulls, with a psychotic profile, and came to biting their shields and no fire or steel the could stop.. their presence frightened his enemies and even his fellow weapons. They were known as the elite warriors of Odin.

Rebecca traveled between Scotland and the Danish coast for almost two years chasing the Bersekers history. It was very unusual in the early nineteenth century, a woman traveling alone, but I can ensure you that she was well prepared, knew defend, his father took care of it.

When she arrived in Scotland looking at her like a freak. She merely observe and note in your field notebook.

She talk to many people, but never crtiticó or judged. I suppose all this, and her easy adaptability, made people outside relaxing in his presence.

At first, all she could document the stories and tales loose counted mostly by the elderly ... but one day something happened that changed everything.

Rebecca realized one night that someone was following her when she returned to her room, she turned to see a huge man as he ran toward her. The expression on his deformed face, his yellow eyes, caused her profound terror ... When I had it over her, someone fired a shot to his head. Rebecca fainted. The next daythey was told that he was a madman who roamed the streets of the city from time to time -... but something it did not fit .

She wanted to find out who it was that had saved her and that was when she met Duncan MacNicol. Rebecca fell in love with him at first sight and thought what she had seen had been the product of fear. Does it look familiar all this? "

Vincent nodded.

-Yes...

Reynolds smiled

- "The story has a curious habit of constantly repeated ... Duncan and Rebecca became inseparable in her book are many drawings she made during those days, she was happy ... and sometimes even forgot what she had gone there ...

Then one day, everything changed There was a fight in one of the taverns, two men were fighting with knives, I think for a land or a woman, one of them grabbed the innkeeper's daughter as a shield and put a knife to her throat. Rebecca was there with Duncan, turned to look and saw something in his eyes that were yellow ... suddenly, with a speed that was not human Duncan was the man grabbed his head with both hands and broke the neck.

Rebecca froze. No one in the tavern did anything , but saw that many of them had their eyes also yellow color and their faces were different the same as that of Duncan. They were gradually returning to normal. Two of them took the dead man and took him away.

Duncan approached her and pulled her away. She was terrified. She could hardly talk. Duncan took her to his home and told his story. The history of the berserkers.

A few men of every generation are born with special qualities. They were the descendants of the "warriors of Odin". It was almost indestructible by another human .. when they became fierce fighters knew no neither friend nor foe .. the struggle was his life and kill his only goal.

Past generations were not as bloodthirsty but transformed when circumstances required Rebecca spent some time without saying anything, thinking about all this. Duncan looked hoping that she was not running ... But she was. After all he had saved her life ... one that saves lives can't be bad you sound again ? "

Vincent, who was lost in what he was saying to react.

-yes

-Okay, now comes the bad; told him that the berserkers became uncontrollable with the passage of time, the animal side is fully seized of the human hand and were converted into beasts, which do not distinguish right from wrong

Vincent recalled what he told Evans to Cat, the wedding day of his father. "DNA was gripping the animal is human."

- Usually have to sacrifice There's only one way to control them, and through a gemstone that control their moods. Duncan wore a pendant with an emerald. Some of them were chained with a jewel encrusted belts.

Okay, now comes the bad; told him that the berserkers became uncontrollable with the passage of time, the animal side is fully seized of the human hand and were converted into beasts, which do not distinguish right from wrong

Vincent recalled what he told Evans to Cat, the wedding day of his father. "DNA was gripping the animal is human."

- Usually have to sacrifice There's only one way to control them, and through a gemstone that control their moods. Duncan wore a pendant with an emerald. Some of them were chained with a jewel encrusted belts.

-Windsor's strap?!.-Said aloud without realizing it.

- What belt .- asked Reynodls- .. He had a belt ... and a gem?

Vicente Sigh.

-With the skeleton, strap iron was found, then stole the jewel .. and because of that gem .. Tory's dead ..

- Tory's is dead - I was very surprised -. Catherine said nothing .. How.?

-Bled out To death ..

Ah! What injected, blood came out of Tori .. do you know how long ago that was not documented a "beast" born as such? Tory's was a special case. Did they buried her?

-I do not know , lawyers were responsible.

-Well, you should know , is more than you would pay millions to get that body.

Vincent's eyes began to put yellow. I could not believe that anyone could take it.

Reynolds took his arm as he looked around.

-You Control yourself ! ... Not a good time for that.

Vincent took a deep breath and relaxed.

-So .. Do you have a gem and belt? I hope which are well maintained ,

He nodded.

-Yes it is ..

- Maybe you need it- they sat down again. - ... Anyway, Rebecca accept him as he was .. He received news of her family, his father was sick. She turned and followed Duncan they did not want to separate.. In London, lived happily for a while, but slowly Duncan began to change , the gem had less and less effect.

A few years later killed a few people, destroying them ... Rebecca was helping to Scotland Yard as an anthropologist, but basically she did was confuse the police. None of these crimes are committed Duncan, but he is obsessed with passing it would end the same ...

One night he came home and when he returnes was full of blood. Rebecca asked him and he attacked her, fell down the stairs and was about to die ... She forgaven him. But this was worse.

Another night when he came out, she followed him and saw he was about to kill a woman and a man in one of the parks, the woman was pregnant ... She called him, Duncan turned his face deformed without understand but was gradually regaining control, since wearing the gem but it was still not enough .. He knelt and she noticed that he was pleading. Rebecca desperate shot him in the head. She killed him "

He looked him, directly into his eyes.

Vincent this will also happen to you ... has always happened ... all I have known cases just running wild, some sooner and some later ... but that's your case is a little quirky you doing better, but I do not think sufficient ... or kill you or kill ... and do not forget it's my daughter ..

'I never will not hurt ..

-you can not help it ... you will not be you ... will be the beast inside of you .. - he sighed and became very serious -. Vincent, I have nothing personal against you, well, I had nothing personal against you.

Vincent smiled wryly.

-I'm serious ... You're a super soldier, now, but you'll be a danger later, so I could not let you live. We've been chasing all beasts who think Muirfield, including Gabe ... but his case is very special ... I do not know anyone who has been cured.

"Brothers Rebecca study met his sister, decided that it was dangerous to divulge, but one of them did .. Then the Society for Research decided they were a great find and they went to where it was Duncan. A some of them, were recruited, blackmailed, forced to work for the powerful forces of the nineteenth and twentieth afternoon. They had an army of unbeatable warriors .. participated in all the wars known in Europe ... and some were mercenaries .. but as I said, in the end had to be killed, they were unstable .. So every time there was less.

But science gave them the solution. In 1985, DNA studies began to run, and they thought they could change and try to improve them .. took samples of the few who had Bersekers live ... hoping to find the perfect soldier ... and continues. Muirfield was one of the subsidiaries engaged in the military ... there is much, much more ... There are people with lots of money and power hungry, what matters is death less.

I know there live Bersekers because not long ago I found one. and one of the jewels, here in New York, but there may be more. We have dedicated ourselves to control that all this comes to light, and there were no more innocent victims who inoculated themselves.

- What did you do to me when you kidnapped? -. Towards long wanted to know.

- "Usually a little brainwashing, improve certain qualities and eliminate that you will be cured in record time .. It was an impediment to kill you when your mission will end ... -

You were a discovery not know you were still alive .. and when I saw that my daughter was related to you, I could not believe ... I clear your memory, using the same material Muirfield, although resisted fiercely. . would not stop repeating yourself "Catherine" "Catherine" ... but in the end you fell ... of course, I could never imagine that my daughter was so persistent ... never surrendered, with the number of men in the world ... ordinary men. It certainly she is worthy descendant of Rebecca. But I can say you that your memories back end. "

-I still have gaps, but are slowly returning in large part thanks to Cat - Vicente crossed his arms over his chest and looked at him -. Your mission is to kill us ... and at FBI for using it.

-My mission was to prevent the damage that can get to do ... you included. But in addition, you will was a danger to my daughter .. because if you do not believe, I want, and I want the best for her ... - sighed again. - The problem is that she loves you, possibly more than herself. I realized the day she shoot you for saving me, was shattered, and if I try to kill you, kill also hoped that she ... will end up falling for Lowan. A ex-beast is always better than a beast, but I see no way to separate you.

-That's the way you accepts ... - Comment of Vincent distilled irony ...

I just do not ... I leave to you. It is no longer in my hands. Vincent ... - he looked around as he spoke -. You can not be here a long time .. you are in danger and you are all in danger with you here..

Vincent smiled.

Now, do you mind passing me something? ...

-"No ... you matter to my daughter and I'll help as I can. My house in Montauk, is unoccupied , my grandfather bought it and finally, Catherine'll inherit it ... you may dispose of it for whatever you want .. - .. Vincent understood perfectly what he was offering -. No one will look there.

The fireplace is a door, I do not think you'll have trouble finding it, behind it are the books that Rebecca was writing until she disappeared, never knew what happened, how she died. There are also records of my great grandfather, my father, a mine ... - he look at the ground sheepishly ..- My family is indebted to her. My ancestor, his brother, who was betrayed ... who reported what she had found. We can say that this all started because of him.

-If by chance you go through there, which I recommend, Take them and give them to Cat, if this continues, she will have to take my place and you'll have to help and protect her ... be aware of your limitations and have always near the gem you found it. "

-I say it again before I die, that hurt her. ..

I'm glad to hear ...

-And keep in mind one thing, we do not want to kill anyone, we want to save them.

-Yes, but sometimes it's kill or be killed ... - his voice became a whisper ... - Vincent sooner go here ... Whoever did this is out there ... and also Cat and alone. And please tell him to come to me ... I have much to tell her. -. Something in the tone of his voice was sad -. Cat thinks I help create Muirfield, but not, I wanted to destroy them. Cat's mother worked for them when I met her; she always wanted to help the innocent and just being another victim.

Vincent realized that Bob was not lying. All he said was true. And I was starting to panic.

A prison guard at the time, went to Vincent.

-Keller, His lawyer wants him. -

-My Lawyer ... - turned -. I have to go.

-We will see ... - Reynolds said goodbye -. Taking care of my daughter.

He turned and walked away.

* * *

He entered the interview room. Eventually, the fake IDs they had made for a contingency had its uses.

He sat down and picked up the phone. JT did the same.

-Always has done you tie fatal ...

JT is better placed the suit.

-I Know .. And considering that I have prepared for all this in 10 minutes, has been pretty good .. By the way, you also do not feel very good orange color.

-Vincent smiled.

-And I've noticed ...

- How are you?

It could be better ... and of course, if all goes well, I'll be worse.

JT looked him..

-Vincent things look bad. The detective who arrested Cat and Tess said his fingerprints were found on the body of Curt Windsor and analyze your blood going to court with that found in the footsteps ..

-I Know ... I was told they were waiting for a transfer order to take this afternoon to St. Benjamin testing me -. He hand over his face. He was worried, very worried.

- Why did not escape ..?

'-When I was arrested I could not react, when I realized that he was handcuffed and had too police. Cat was there also could have been hurt ...

- And then?

He leaned back in his chair.

-I was thinking who could have done this ... and I could only think of Cat's father had to come here and talk to him ..

- And what have you done?

Vincent nodded.

- And?

-Not he wasn't ... Of course, the trip was worth it .. he told me an interesting story ..

- About what?

-Cat's Ancestors, his relationship with the gem, and how that will determine our future, but is long and do not have time ... I need to do something for me .. well two things for me.

- Whatever you ask me ... - moved closer to the glass

-I do not want to go alone to the hospital, as my lawyer should follow me ... I want to control everything that happens ... Do not miss anything.

JT looked carefully, understanding instantly.

- You know what time it is?

-No, but it sure as my lawyer .. will notify you.

-Okay ... I will.

-You'd Better you leave ... you have much to do.

Jt stood.

Take care of yourself ...

-Ah! Cat not say anything .. I do not want that sheis in the middle for now.

-She does not know I'm here ...

- Where was I?

-Speaking with Gabe ...

Something in the bowels of Vincent moved ..

-asking Help .. - his voice disapproval distilled

-No, rather, making sure it was not him ..

Vincent said nothing. He remembered the conversation with Bob. Gabe had a chance.

-Vicente, Gabe took home Cat a Cat. Broke when she realized that she loves you and does not seem to sit well with him ... he told Cat that would not let him hurt her again .. It was also the only person who knew about his relationship with her and they were there this morning at home ...

-They knew she was a police detective ... - Vincent recalled -. .. -If it was him, kill him ...

The speech made clear his friend was dead serious

-I have to go ... see you in the hospital ...

-See you.

He hung up and left. Vincent stood for a while as he walked away. I did not want that Jt was in all this, but could not do it alone. I needed him.

* * *

Jt stormed out to his house. No one was there.

Nothing is off his jacket and tie phoned. It was of jail. He said his client would be subjected to some tests conducted and had to be present. The van was going to get out of jail one hour.

As I drove home He had called a company car rental. It had one waiting ready. He went to the then Vincent's room. In one of the drawers had a backpack, inside he had cash for a season, false identifications, including one that had the Cat when they thought about leaving, a passport, a wig, razors, foam, a pair of lighters, a flashlight, a disposable phone and a pistol and ammunition, is not that necessary, but just in case. He also got clothes, some food and two bottles of water. Everything was very minimal .. but all I could do.

He put on a jacket, hat, backpack and went home. He had to take the car and was very pressed for time.

* * *

Tess drove from gabe's house to Cat's apartament. When left alone she managed to say to take her to her house, which was in no condition to drive. Did not say anything more on the way. Tess, occasionally looked away to her friend. Cat crying silently, tears uncontrollably streaming down her cheeks, but her expression was unperturbed.

As they entered the door, Cat went to the couch, she lay down and closed her eyes.

-Cat ... do you want me to fix you something to eat? ..

She did not appear to have heard.

-¡Cat!

The cry of Tess moved her a little, but still with closed eyes.-

-It was he, Tess, he has done; Vincent was sent to jail for stupid jealousy ... But the saddest thing is that all this time hewas covering in case something happened ... he took footprints Vincent, before we parted before him and me started! I've been about to leave Vincent for him thinking towards the right.-

-Yes, but you never wanted ..

Cat responded, turning her head to her friend.

-That you can not tell ...

-Cat .. Please ... when you saw that Vincent could disappear from your life forever, wake up .. that relationship had no future.- Yours is, how you say? Magic ..

Cat smiled and nodded.

-"It certainly is ... How can I miss him!

He sat on the couch.

-I should go see Vincent seemed to Rikers.- she was reacting slowly. He got up and went to the kitchen.- Tess realized that what I was doing automatically. A good tea solves everything.-

- What the hell I mean? What Gabe has orchestrated all this in a while.-?.- Vincent then escapes automatically mata.Y and if I say nothing he knows I'm lying.

Wait a bit, we'll think of something .. by the way, I call JT.

Tess marked as Cat poured two cups of tea. Her stomach could only handle it now, did not want to eat anything.

-Not catch me on the phone ... how strange! ..- Approached the fridge .. - with your permission, I will eat I found a tray shusi -.- Do you mind?

Cat look.

-Not, of course not .. -.- She was sitting on the sofa with her tea. His mind was working. Tess put the shusi on a tray and took palilos for both. He sat next to her friend and put the tray on the table.

- If it was Gabe who did. Is it the same night, after we broke up ... - She sat down and took a shusi -. I can not believe it.

Tess hope to finish chewing before speaking.

-No ... the record of the case was the FBI. Remember what your father was investigating.

Cat nodded. Tess continued.

- He could get leave fingerprints on evidence database and store. After an anonymous call and all fires. In four hours of Vincent is arrested in your house.

-That's something, to come to my house? And .. - Cat would not stop gesturing -. Why from 95, if a case of FB, I have to come to to 95 -. She sighed and leaned back on the couch -. I do not understand.

-And how did he put the evidence in the record, how could access?

Cat suddenly remembered something.

That's ... - nodding as he spoke - Tess, remember me when suspended after arrest my father ...?

Tess nodded, going to take some shusi.

-The bullet I shot Vincent and the FBI found Gabe ..It was replaced with one that does not match .. My father had easy access. He said he had helped.

-There you have it: why, the opportunity and means ...

Cat put her hands to her face.

This is worse than hell.

-Tell me about it .. - she picked up his phone -. 'I'll call again Jt ...

Setting the number and wait. She was surprised, the phone was off.

-This off .. where the hell has gotten this man?

The two looked at each other ... they were having a bad feeling.

-That I think we'd better go home, now.- Cat said, standing up.

* * *

He parked about 100 meters from Rikers. From where he could clearly see the van coming. He had arrived in good time .. but all this would cost at least a heart attack, his heart was 100 per hour. Vincent sure he was hearing from the jail.

While waiting he could not stop thinking about all the madness that was turning around.

Now that Sam was over, again complicated everything. Anyway, with Sam still had many loose ends. The names that had appeared in the Pendrive Sam still had not searched. What kind of experiments were apart from Muirfield? what they wanted to achieve? Gabe had all the numbers to be the one who had betrayed Vincent, but could also have been members of that society. They were people with a lot of power, which could well have been watching the house of Cat ..

Its fast heartbeat, and if is that were beginning to be dangerous. He had to calm myself, he could not pass anything now.

At least, Cat and Tess had not appeared in the house while everyone is prepared. she did not know what excuse to put what I was doing. While he was a little worried about Gabe's reaction to what Cat had said.

At that time, to prison door opened and the van left.

Step right in front of him. I leave about 100 meters and started to follow him. He always tried to keep his distance. he do not want to go too close.

The trip to St. Benjamin was little more than half an hour. If Vincent had the intention to do something had to be soon.

JT saw it immediately were going through a sparsely populated area. The road passes under a line of meter in height. The light turned red. There was no one around, just to the left parked and a concrete wall cars. Behind him was alone.

It was now or never.

The light turned green, but the van would not start. Jt waited expectantly.

Suddenly, the back door of the van shot out. Behind a guard shot out. Vincent came behind him. JT could see his friend reduce it.

Vincent turned waiting controlled. Then he saw Jt. This began the throttle. Vin opened the door and stepped inside, in the back seat. Jt took speed to leave the area.

He threw his backpack.

-I am delighted to see you ... Friend -. JT .. he was serious - as you can see I understood perfectly.

-You've always been very smart .. and I'm glad to see you.

-In the backpack you have everything you had prepared, I have something to eat.- he said as he continued to drive to the center of Manhattan, there would be more secure

-I've eaten in jail .. but thanks.

- Where do we go ...?

Vincent began to change clothes.

- Drive to Queens ... and I'll tell you later ..

JT did. Traffic at that time it was hellish. They kept looking in the mirrors to see if anyone was following. For now nothing.

- Where are you going?

Vincent smiled.

'-Someone has offered me shelter unexpected ..

Jt hope to continue talking, but he did not; He looked in the mirror.

'-You will tell me anything, right?

-Until sepemos who we are dealing, not ... prison jumpsuit was removed and put it in the bag. Sweatshirt and cap set. He took the money and put it in my pocket he put the charger into the gun and put it back in the backpack -... not trust anyone now .. JT .. we are alone, you, Tess, Cat and me ...

-And your new friend ...

-Yes, and my new friend ... - he said wryly.

- Is it legit?

, At least now he's not lying.

-Vincent, I'm not stupid ... it can only be the father of Cat. .. Gonna trust him, what has he done?.

Vincent looked at him through the rearview mirror.

-in Vincent point, I have no choice .. I also know when people lie to me ..- changed the subject - .. still driving east ... On when I can I will get in touch with you ..- sigh - . Say no to Cat when I will be okay ?.

Jt shook his head.

-Looks incredible that no know that will not stop until you show up ... and if he finds out I'm lying tortured me and Tess will help her. ..

Vincent smiled

-You're putting me in a big mess ... angry women ..

-I Know ... I know. I want you to do me another favor, go to my house before everything explodes. In one of the drawers in my bedroom there is a small box I want you to take it and take it to your house.

- A small box? Does the gem?

-No, not the jewel ... is ... a ring ..

- For the cat?

Vincent leaned against the seat.

- What do you think?

- When the hell did you buy?

-Yesterday afternoon .. had the stupid idea that maybe we could have a relatively normal life ..

-But she had not yet clear to you ..

-JT, after it had spent the night, could not be otherwise. Anyway, give it no thought .. but it was a near possibility. I wanted to offer her a future, a future together.

At the time they reached the edge of Queens.

Let me here .- said as he grabbed his jacket and put on gloves.

- Are you sure?

-Yeah ... - opened the door. He turned and looked at JT -. Friend .. thanks ..

-You are wellcome ...- what you said, as he watched and his friend left.

* * *

He saw him take a cab and leave town. He rubbed his temples, had a hell of a headache. His face contorted with concern started the engine and went to return the car. Then you go to your car to find the box.

* * *

Cat and Tess arrived at the house of Jt, shortly before apareciara the door. Immediately that something came he found suffocated-

-JT, what's wrong? - Tess asked- She went to him, but he pulled away.

-I did not expect to find you here

-I've been calling you since leaving Gabe home and could not reach you. - Why did you take my phone?

He said first thing that came to mind.

- Should I make me run out of battery?-

Cat stared at him.

-JT, but I'm not Vincent is when they are lying. What is going on here?

-I'm sorry, really, but I have to go.

Cat chased him.-

- Where?

-Cat When I can .. I promise I'll tell you everything, but not now ..

He went to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a set of keys from a drawer- He went to Tes and kiss her.

-Trust Me ..

Before they could react, he was already out the door.

-Something strange is happening .. very strange ...: - It was all she could say.

- No need to tell me.

* * *

JT drove as fast as he could. He had returned the rental car after a thorough cleaning. I had used another false driving license, it was difficult to relate to him. It was still terrified.

-He soon came to a little over 15 minutes. As always the door was open.

He went to his friend's room. He started opening drawers and the top drawer of the bedside table, he found what he was looking for a small black box. He opened it. Inside was a silver ring with a small diamond. It was simple, elegant, perfect for Catherine. He keep it in the pocket of his coat.

He looked around and no more, left the house boat.

When he started the engine and began to accelerate, the rearview mirror - saw it a lot of police cars with lights and sirens going over there. Came slowly, not wanting to draw attention to him, to the sunset of Manhattan.

* * *

Cat could not stay still. She did more than walk from one side to another. What was going JT? Suddenly she stopped.

-I'll call Dana. Now that Sam is in prison, I suppose she could leave the witness protection program and continue with what she was investigating.

- You think that she someday will forgive Sam?

-l Don't know ... deep down Sam was traumatized by the death of his son, which led him to commit the murders, could be a post-traumatic stress, it is no wonder lawyers do not go out there to justify their actions.

- It's one thing not staying very clear .. Sam Barnes was not it?

-Well, Barnes exist as such for 6 years, but we think Sam supplanted his identity to try to get the formula that allows you to create your own beasts. We do not know who was the real Barnes.

-I think we'll have to visit him in prison ...

-Yes, there are some things to do.

At that time the Cat's phone rang:

-It's Gabe ...

- What do you want? -: Cat was not for preambles:

-I told you I would go for him .. - his tone was threatening.

- What are you talking about?

-I hope for your sake you do not have to ...

-Gabe, please ... - Cat demanded him, begging him not:

He did not answer the other side ..

-¡Gabe!

-Vincent has escaped.

- What ! .- looked at Tess - he has escaped - she told her. She returned to conversation with Gabe. - What's happened ?

-He has escaped they brought to St. Benjamin to make DNA testing.

Cat is felt faint.

- Did he hurt someone?

-Cops injured ... nothing more. Cat, let's go get him.

I know ... Bye .. Gabe. - she hung up.

- Now what ? -. Asked Tess.

-I do not know ... God! All this is beyond me -. Surrender your face reflected -. From now on what is sure is that Gabe becomes attack dog, and I guess that Vincent will be the prey ...

-I guess .. And that brings us to the next question ... Where the hell is JT?

At that moment the door opened.

* * *

When he entered the gentleman's club they were waiting. The two had their arms crossed.

- What have you been doing? -. Cat asked saw him appear any more.

-I can not tell you ..

-Yeah ... Gabe? just called. Vincent has escaped while being transferred from the prison to St. Benjamin.

JT decided to change the subject.

-By the way, how about the conversation with Gabe? -. He went to the bar and grabbed a beer from the fridge. He drank in one gulp.

- -I also .. what Gabe said?

Cat replied.

-He said that everybody know that Vincent is a murderer and that's where it's better in jail - massaged her temples. - Without a doubt been to it ..

-I'm sorry, Cat .. I know what all this has to hurt you ...

-No, I do not think so ... The bastard told me that if I was returning with him, forgot all .. but I think not ..

-Just called to say that he has escaped, you know something? -. Tess asked directly

-No nothing ... and if I did could not tell you.

Cat reached out and grabbed her arm.

- Would not it be gone without me really .. I do not do this now?

-Cat .. Can not answer ...

She sat on sofa destroyed. Jt, seeing her in that state approached her.

-Cat .- hugged her -. No what Vincent has thought, but we have to be here to do that will not be more, we have to try to clear the name of Vincent once and for all ... That's the only way that you have a future .. . - he said as he stroked her hair.

She sat up and looked at him.

-You're right ... it's the only way .. but I can not believe he's gone without me ... with everything we've been through, all he said last night -. Seemed centuries had passed by then. - Could not leave without more ...

She rose from the couch.

I'm going to go home .. in case he decides to come ... I have to be there ..

-Your home will be supervised -. Tess advertió him.

-He came to me without being seen ... - she went to the door, but before leaving, she turned -. Tomorrow morning, if possible, go see Sam and my father in Rikers ... right?

Tess nodded as he watched her leave. Automatically she turned to deal with JT.

-You tell you everything in detail, with many details .. - you could tell he was angry.

He approached her and kissed her.

-I Know .. I know I'm going to tell all ... but first I have to keep algo.- drew from his pocket a small black box and put it in the safe of the club.

He returned where was Tess, took her hand and led her to the couch. They sat together and told everything from moment he got the call from Rikers.

* * *

He came home in Montauk, just before nightfall. He hope a reasonable time before deciding it was a safe enough place. No one heard or saw anything.

He approached slowly. He walked around the house to enter through the back door. A thud and the glass door broke. He unlocked the door smoothly.

It takes seconds to enter. It could see an alarm. He had not yet heard. He opened the door and entered.

He stood still. He was in the kitchen. He looked out the window. The house was completely surrounded by a beautiful forest. It was virtually impossible for anyone to see from outside. He lit a small light.

Grateful to have entered in an infernal cold outside. Jacket, hat and gloves are removed.

He moved into the house. He recalled that the kitchen opened directly into the living room through a double door. He went out there and saw just opposite the fireplace. A splendid brick fireplace. He lit a small lamp. He sat on the couch and stared. He looked for a while. Every brick, every meeting, the timbers. I finally saw him, a small relief in one of the trees on the left, as far away from the fire. He stood up and pulled. It was a door.

Inside he found a metal box. It was locked with a padlock. It did not last long ..

He leaned back on the sofa and placed it on the table. He opened it.

He pulled out a waterproof bag containing three notebooks quite old sheet, then another couple of slightly more modern books and finally a pendrive. There was also a square box, which was made of wood and had an intricate bas-relief on the top was beautiful and definitely had a good number of years. He opened it and saw a velvet bag, inside was nothing. Vicente gave the impression that it was a jewelery case. The gem of Duncan.

Slowly he opened the bag waterproof. Rebecca's Papers were grab one. He opened the first page carefully. The bound paper were bastente dry .. In the back of the cover had a date of "May 5, 1827" and next to it was 2 circled. Put it under your name.

On the first page there was only one thing exceptional drawing that Vincent would imagine Duncan. Rebecca's drawing depicting tall, strong, very muscular, with an ugly scar that crossed the lower lip and chin hung down. He was dressed in a Scottish tartan, and her neck was clearly distinguish Vincent the gem, lmost equal to that which he had hidden

He put the book on the table ... sigh, was deeply tired. Today I could get some sleep, tomorrow the cavalry would go for him.

He returned to save everything. He put the empty metal box in the hollow of the fireplace and closed the door. It turned out the lights and all the room I shared with Cat when they were brought there. Well, almost shared the room with Cat; how things have changed since then.

He left his backpack on a chair. Light of the ó clothes, some food she had prepared the JT and water bottles lit. He left all the books on the table and sat on the bed. What began as one of the best nights of his life had become a nightmare. And I only just started.

He took off his boots and lay down on the bed. It turned out the lights. There, alone in such an unexpected place, he could only think of her. Her face, her smile, her beautiful eyes. God! He missed her! And to think that for a moment he had been allowed to dream of a normal life together. He breathe deeply, I had to sleep, tomorrow him expect another very long day. He closed his eyes and fell asleep immediately.

In his dreams, he saw himself dressed in a Tartan. He was kneeling on the floor. He suffered, he suffered a lot. In front of it a Catherine in period costume and with tears in her eyes told him that what she wanted him and that always would. He just said to her, "Do it," "You have to do it" "Never forget that I love you more than my life." And she did. She shot him in the head. and killed him ..

* * *

Cat entered his apartment and was hoping that the balcony window was open. It was locked. She breathe deeply. Should have gone to see her .. I could not leave without her. He may not, he had sworn never to be separated.

She went to his room, perhaps, had left a note. When she arrived, she saw the bed was empty, there was no note.

Even so she decided to go up to the terrace.

Nor was there. Stayed a while, remembering the time they spent there, only 24 hours before. At the time he said he wanted ... She hugged herself. They had not gone more than a few hours of happiness.

They could have tried now that Vincent did not have to hide. They could live together, even marrying ... get a life ... Gabe had decided not. She should not be with Vincent ... who the hell was he to decide that? I could not stop feeling guilty if she had not fallen into his arms .. was the biggest mistake of her life.

Vincent was constantly culpadose for mistakes he had committed, he always said he was the cause of their relationship is broken, but she was unable to live up. It had to be reflected and realized that he could not be with anyone but him and in its place, feeling betrayed and abandoned, rushed into the arms of Gabe ... she had ruined everything ... and not know how I would be able to fix it.

She started to get cold. It was late. Vincent was not going ... She returned slowly home.

When she reached her room, opened the window, hoping he could enter the fire escape, pulled off her boots and lay down on the bed. She covered the converter and looking out the window, she fell asleep.

* * *

Turned on the light from the evidence room of the 125th. It was late, over 11 in the evening. No one was watching, would have no problems.

He found a box with the name Sam Langdon and dated 03/03/2014. It took a while to locate but eventually did. He opened it and pulled out a briefcase. Inside they were serum vials that were left unused, 5. Were pulled and placed them in his own case. Had changed the report. In the new specified that the briefcase was empty.

-Not know when something can be useful.- Gabe himself said before turning out the light and leave. Of course, nobody saw him.

* * *

Cat woke up startled to hear a knock at your door. Look at the clock it was 7 in the morning. If not that Vincent was not all it seems like a déjà vu. That, and she had fallen asleep dressed.

Another blow.

-'I'm going, I'm .. - headed for the door sleepily, she had not had a good night.

She opened. Gabe and two other uniformed officers entered the house.

Gabe taught a role.

-This is an order to register your house.-she said as he gave her. the.

Police went to the rooms.

- Do not let anything! .., And be careful about is dangerous.

Cat closed her eyes. All this was too much.

-Catherine .. gets the keys to your car .. we examine it.

She approached the entrance, on a tray were the keys. She grabbed her coat from the rack.

The policemen returned. They looked on the balcony.

-No one, .., not here.

Gabe came in, he was not satisfied. She saw that he went into his bedroom. She heard noises in the bathroom. Shortly after he returned, on his face was disappointment.

-Let's go to the garage -. He grabbed her arm and they went out the apartment together.

When they arrived, he asked her the keys. He opened the car and turn on the GPS.

-You will not find anything there ...

He stared at her. Cat what he used to have it all the time and kindled Gabe knew, could give an idea of where he had been the day before.

He found nothing to provide information about Vincent.

-I told you .., -

He got out.

-On the one hand I'm happy, I would not have liked to have to arrest you for helping Vincent to flee.

-Now I can upload home

-I'll walk, and give me another step back. -

She sighed with resignation. That was going to be hard this!

Cat stood in the living room of her apartment, while Gabe registered again .. He would not find. Vincent had not gone to see her. When he returned to the hall was satisfied.

-I Know He will come ..

- Or not?. Maybe he thought it was best to flee as far as possible.

-Then you'll be alone again.

-Because of you you .. - He told about releasing poison.

-No .. things are done as they had to end .. - approached her.

Cat swallowed and pulled everything he could.

-In the end I'll take .., but I can not guarantee whether dead or alive ... It's a dangerous fugitive and I can not beat around the nonsense. If he resists gonna end up dead.

-Think about what I said .. I know everything about you.

-Get out of my house right now .., - ordered.

Gabe went to the door and slammed it shut.

The sound of the door closing startled her. She sat on the couch and began to mourn.

She was like a time until her mind could not give up .. Gabe does not get his way. She had to call Tess. Then I would.

She went to the bathroom and wash her face. Look in the mirror .., She was horrible .. the concerns reflected in her face ..

I could not stop thinking about him.

- Where are you?, Vincent, where are you?. - He wondered aloud.

Suddenly the shower curtain open. And a wonderful voice answered.

-'I'm here ...

He turned to see him in the bathtub smiling as only he knew how. Without thinking she got inside, she inadvertently opened the shower faucet.

She hugged him as hard as she could. When it was launched, grabbed him hard face and kissed him, and of course, he kissed her back. They stayed until Vincent realized that they were wet.

-Cat should get out of here.

-I'm not agree -. As she kissed and started taking off her jacket.

'-You're not thinking what I think you're thinking ..,

- What am I thinking? - Asked as she kissed his neck.

She took off her coat and sweater, quickly.

-Hmm ... in the same thing I -. He grabbed her waist and pulled her toward him.

Cat laughed fun.

-Now I realize ..

They undressed pulling wet clothes on the bathroom floor while still kissing.

The water was still falling as they embraced, wetting both. They are only 24 separation were just told them something that could be a long time before they could be together again.

Cat stood up, grabbed the gel and began to lather your hands with to Vincent. From the shoulders down, through his perfect ass, down his muscular legs to the feet. Then turned it over and began to ascend, ankles, knees, thighs, reached between his legs. He looked up and saw Vincent with eyes closed and laughing softly. Gently lather the area and then followed to his flat stomach, his chest, his wonderful arms, those hands that drove her crazy, shoulders and finally his neck.

-Then you -. He said.

'-I'll remember -. She assured.

When she finished made him sit, she knelt and washed his hair.

-There are few things we like more women to wash our hair -. She did it with a gentle massage.

-I see ... .-he said smiling.

Vincent said he already had other ideas in mind. But first things first.

-Now it depends on you. -

Cat stood. The hot water had begun to create a fog around creating a strange sense of unreality. At that time only there were them two. Everything else was gone.

He began soaping her. He walked slowly behind her. Gradually he was sculpting her body with soap, the soft curve of her belly, her breasts, which could not help mouthing and savoring, her delicate neck.

- How you doing? -. Asked as he hugged her.

-I have no words. -

They got the two underwater kissing. Then he pulled away.

-Sit down ..

She did. Vincent did with her legs behind her.

They hit everything he could and began to wash her hair. Her beautiful brown hair. He ran circular massage on the scalp.

Cat sighed.

-Looks like you've been doing all your life doing this.

He smiled.

'I just let myself go.

She got up and turned around. He watch intently, for her expression Vincent knew what she was doing. She dropped slowly between his legs leaving the two face to face. SHe reached out, closed her eyes and let the shower water falls gently through her hair and back. She raised her hands and began to clarified, as her hips began a movement up and down on it. Vincent could only watch her. It was the most erotic picture I had ever seen. His hands caressed. He synchronized his hips to hers and began to move in unison.

When she finished clarified, I just leaned to him in, dropping the water on his back ... It was a real pleasure .. and kissed him. She licked his lips. He did the same with yours. The movements were increasing in intensity and speed. The kiss deepened. Suddenly ... Cat gasped and convulsed. Vincent grabbed her hips and continued until she could not more, as she sentiendo contracted and distended around him and he could no more .. a loud moan and grabbed Cat was abandoned to pleasure.

An hour later they were still in the tub. They had filled it, Cat had put candles .., and had gotten inside .., They do not want to go, did not want to face what was going on ... I just wanted to be in one another's arms. Practically they had not spoken ..

Vincent had much to say he did not know where to start and Cat was so afraid you will face Gabe, who declined to talk ... but now they did not want to think about it ..

To be continued ...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: **Tombs.**

The morning sun was filtering through the curtains of the Gentlemen's Club. JT had already been awake for a while. I was too worried to sleep a wink.

She wanted to stay with him, but had to rest .. plus he wanted to be alone. The day had been awful.

-He got up at 5 in the morning desperate to see the hours pass . No more getting around to his head thinking how the hell they could fix this disaster. How to make Vincent did not have to answer for the murder of Windsor.

how much more I thought about it how much more that Gabe was given was right, he did it, he had killed the father of Tori.

He sat in front of the computer screen with good strong coffee in hand.

I had no idea where to start. He remembered that he had not yet researched the names on the list that Sam had it encrypted in the pen. It was the file where it was saved and searched.

Suddenly the door burst open and Gabe came followed by two uniformed policemen. JT got up from the chair.

-JT Forbes has to join a police station -. He said as approached him. The police surrounded him

I do not think this is necessary ..

- Not yet in a position to tell me what is or is not necessary -. Shouted Gabe -. Cameras In prison it is clear that you were to visit Vincent pretending to be a lawyer. Impersonation, use of false documents ...

JT looked at him straight in the eye.

- What do you Gabe?. -

-Let me say first, you talked to him and then, where the hell is hiding ..

-No where is hiding ... - trying to appear calm when deep down I was scared to death.

Gabe went to the police.

He Peeking around the house ... if you find anything suspicious tell me what ... - ordered.

When I left the room, approached JT.

-He could not do it alone, could not go away without help ...

JT gaze followed him first.

-I don't anything .. I also wonder not doubt the ability to take care of himself .. Vincent

- He could not do it alone! -. Yell again. -. What you spoke in prison?

- I do not have to tell you anything...-JT could not believe what he was saying.I felt like starting to sweat ... but there was no turning back.

Gabe watched carefully.

-Okay, let's pólice station. The FBI will be happy to ask.

JT was not intimidated.

-Let's the Police station.

At that time the two officers returned to the hall.

-We have found nothing ..

Gabe yelled.

'Never mind, let's go!... and Mr. Forbes with us .. - he headed to Jt a lovely fake smile, as he took him arm and led him toward the exit.

* * *

They did not want out of the tub but in the end, they did. Vincent was the first to react.

- Should we leave here, do not you think?

Cat was so comfortable on his chest that had no intention.

-No, I do not ... here nothing can harm us ... Also I was so worried you would not come ... -she said while she turned to look him-.I was so scared.

-Well, you see .. here's me, not being a fugitive from justice can resist your charms -. He owed his head and kissed her gently on the lips.

She laughed heartily.

- And You don't see, how I like that you can not resist my charms.- She kissed back.

-Cat .. really ... we have things to do .. for ..-suddenly directed his gaze to the soaked clothes lay on the ground .. - should dry it as soon as possible ...

Cat stood up carefully not to slip.

-Okay ..

Cat was wrapped in a towel and held another Vincent who knotted at the waist.

Shet took all clothes and she took the dryer. Put into operation. Then he picked up his shoes and left on the balcony. The sun would dry.

Meanwhile, Vincent took the backpack that was hastily recorded in the closet. Put it on the bed the few clothes he had left. Cat came at that time.

-I'll make coffee ... would you?

-Of course ..

She looked him up and down.

- What.? -. Asked him.

-You're great in towel ...

He approached her and hugged her

-I think you should breakfast like this ... and you will dress later.-She grabbed his hand and led him to the living room.

* * *

Tess was concentrated in the record of a case. They had been so late that they could spend a month buried in papers. And of course I could not have Catherine, one would have to make do. but it was good for the girls.

He began typing on the computer to make the report on a case of disappearance resolved when a voice behind him made him turn quickly, was JT.

-You don't going to recover her doing it ..

Gabe grabbed him and told him to climb the stairs that led him to the interrogation room.

-I don't do for that .. In case you have not heard, there's a murderer loose.

Tess got up and stood in front of them, before they began to rise.

-Gabe, what are you doing with him?

-Tess, you have a knack to get in the middle ...

-Tell me, where are you going with?... - I was getting angry at times.

-Tess leave it, it's nothing, answer a question and that's all .- Jt tried to reassure her -., Do not worry ..

Passed her and began to climb. She started to follow them but Gabe stopped short.

-You stay down .. do you understand?

-Gabe, someday I'll make you swallow that cockiness ..

He laughed in his face.

-Someday ... - turned and went behind JT and police.

* * *

Cat got into the kitchen to prepare two cups of coffee, while Vincent sat on the arm of the chair. He spent some time watching ..

- When you tell me what you think Gabe? -. Asked as he crossed his arms at chest height.

She stayed quiet with mugs in hand .. Take a deep breath and looked up at him.

-I was with you before ... and I think he was looking for someone or something ... It was he?

A Cat took him answer.

-I think yes..not fit me no more -. She emerged from the kitchen and gave him a cup. He sat in the couch.-Tess and I went to his house to ask him. At first he looked surprised .. but then, when he realize that we suspected him .. he changed. He started to say ... you were a murderer - his voice quebró.Vin sat beside her -. .. We all knew that, you had killed .. like many others .. and .. - She looked Vin while talking -. He had tired of covering for you ... better than you were in jail ... -

- Is there anything else? -. She looked at him surprised-. I notice Cat, what are you not telling me.?

Cat closed her eyes and leaned back in Vincent's chest.

-I told him that if I was returning with allwould be forgotten .. all he knew how to make me happy .. and I never have a life with you.

He stroked her hair still wet.

-In the background is what he has always wanted since I laid eyes on it .. to you ... only you .. all he has done for you ...

-I slap him..- she confessed.

-Really?! -. He asked surprised.

-I was so angry ... I felt cheated .. He turned and stared him -. Almost I leave you for him ... - kissed him.

He returned the kiss and hugged her as hard as he could.

-Vincent, Tess and I talked about how I could have done .. had access to the FBI because of my father .. had access to the corpse of Windsor and has reason .. But he did not recognize ... - sighed.

-Now I'll take care of it ..

Cat pulled away visibly shaken.

- 'No!'you will not do anything! .. - Su tone of voice in the discussion admitted ..-Vincent, he are causing you .. You are exactly what he wants, that you goes behind him ..

At that moment the phone rang. Cat rose.

-Is Tess ... - he told Vincent -. .. Gotta take it.

-Do not tell her I'm here ..

-No ... I thought - she slipped down phone ...: - Tell me Tess ..

-Just brought to Jt to the police station ...

- Who has been?

-Guess ..

-Gabe...

-Yes ... They're in the interrogation room with an FBI official.

Vincent saw his face reflected surprise ..

-Worst is impossible ...

-Do not worry I'll be around you ... I wanted to enter the room but Gabe has prevented me ..

- How have you seen JT?

-Well, seemed fine ... I don't know ... Have you already called Dana?

-No, not yet ... This morning Gabe came to search my house if Vincent was here ...

- Have you gone to see you tonight?

-No ...he did not come ...: - lied, the less she knew better ... Vincent made a face of circumstances ..

-Well, ... that he loses time, Vincent will be safer ... - Tess attempts seem quiet ... but it certainly was not.

-I wish ... I think it does not intend to let it go ..

-I don't believe that, but he may not with me, with you or Jt.

Cat sighed.

-No ...

-I will see if I can see JT. See you.

Catherine hung up and stayed back to Vincent. I was afraid to tell her. He got up and I approached her.

-Gabe has led to the station to JT.

-I heard it all ...

She turned.

-This is going to splash all .. JT'll help you out, right?

-Yes.. - was sincere -. ... But he did not know where I've been or where I am now .. .. You should have seen him, he doesn't doubt for a moment .. so yes, I was so scared .. Poor. ..

Vincent put his hands to his head ..

- If they go for me .. also they will go for you ...

Cat was quickly up to him and hugged him around the waist.

-Never think that .. I told you once, I'm in the car with you, ups, downs .. I love Vincent and I wont change .. I know.

He hit his forehead to hers.

- I dont know Iwould not do it without you

She laughed softly as he grabbed her neck.

-Me neither ... - kissed .. - I have to call Dana, need someone to help us in the FBI ... I think we can trust her and Sam is already in prison, She will be out of the protection program Witness ..

He nodded.

'-I'm going to dress ... - He told her away slightly.

-No, please dont dress ..-SHe beg him grabbing him as hard as she could.

-Cat .. please .. have a lot to do ...

-Ya .. but ... I do not want you to stay like this, forever .. - began to gently stroke his chest ...

The removed his hand.

-Cat .. you also should dress ... - and before he knew it was gone from his side.

- For the record, that's cheating -. Yelled it. With a sigh he sat on the couch and dialed the phone to Dana.

It took a while to get it.

-Si...¿Cat are you?

-Yes Dana, sorry to call you ..

-Oh! Do not worry .. now I'm driving to NY. Sam wanted to see, I have to talk to him .. but besides, I have seen the news .. "War Hero escapes from prison" .. Tell me, what happened?

-Dana is very long .. but I think I'll need your help, to be operational again? ..

-With the FBI never cease to be so ..

- When will you arrive?

-Give me a couple of hours ..

-Ok... in Jt's house?

-Perfect .. Cat .. forgiveness .. how to wear Sam?

-I do not know .. when he just realized what he had done, but even so, not if he was sorry ... - grabbed air -. ... You'll have to talk to him ..

- How hard is this -. Dana's voice had sadness -.I recover the man of my life ... I see ..

Cat smiled resignedly.

-What are you going to tell me ... I let you drive .. Bye.

- Then we talk.

She hung up and slowly left the phone on the table. She understood perfectly well what was going on Dana .. as would not understand?. She got up and headed to his room to find Vincent.

She found him putting a black sweatshirt and jeans ..all that he had.

-Cat, has already finished the dryer?

-I think so ..

-Could you approach my clothes? .. I have nothing more.

- ¿Could you go to your house to find you something?

-Gabe would know and what excuse going to put ..?

-Oh! is true .. everything is secure, your house, my house, the club ... all ..

-Also .. - he added -. I have nothing you want to keep that house ... that was a way of life that no longer want to have .. not think I will ever live there ...

-Is it true that my father gave it to you?

-Yes, it was a gift and alone for, wash my brains to kill in cold blood .. ah! and he paid very well ... very, very good ..

Cat walked over and hugged him again.

-So you're a rich man, Vincent Keller ...

-Say I have some money .. I had...before

-Jt had and has ..

Vincent suddenly remembered his friend.

- Poor JT! Not what I would have done without him .. by the way, you have to call Tess ..

-I will ... - clung to her neck and tried to kiss him .. he pulled away ...

-The dryer .. - reminded him.

Cat sighed.

- I'm going... You're sneaky today ...- she mutter to herself as she was going to get the clothes.

He heard the laughter of Vincent from the room.

-Yes .. you've already heard me.

She found that he had finished, opened it, took his clothes and took over the bed.

Vincent was taking his.

-From now showers no longer going to be the same ... - I said grinning and looking askance Cat.

-No, not for me .. - ducked his head slightly embarrassed.

Vincent approached her, grabbed her face and held it up.

Do not tell me you are now ashamed ..

-No .. just ...

- What .you are wonderful ... You do not have to be ashamed of anything .. - kissed her once, twice, three times until no longer wanted to come off ..

Again it was he who first departed.

-Cat have a few things to tell ..

-Yes .. I think yes.. your jailbreak for it ex..- sighing he said.

He walked over to his backpack, grabbed, Cat grabbed her arm and led her to the living room.

At that time the mobile shrugged, indicating that she had to take it. He nodded resignedly.

* * *

In the interrogation room when no one came. JT were made to sit on a chair. Gabe stepped out to call. A few minutes reentered accompanied by a man. This sat in front of JT. He left some papers on the table. Among those papers had photographs. The JT pushed.

-MrForbes, I'm FBI Special Agent Mark Newman -. He said while he showed his badge. . - These photographs were taken by the surveillance camera Rikers Prison. As you can see, it's you.

JT looked at carefully. Undoubtedly, he was. He seemed to talk to Vincent.

-I can say that to there, under the identity of a lawyer named ... - picked up a paper and read it -. .. Jason Smith

JT knew that it could not lie. It would be worse.

Vincent ... Mr. Keller called me to come to see him. Use this identity because he thought that I might not see otherwise

You're right-I could not have him ... - the agent kept moving the papers in the table above -. Can you tell me in detail that spoke?.

JT shifted uneasily in his chair. I look at Gabe, who stood leaning against the wall. His face was something I had never seen before .. a strange mixture of hatred and fear. It could not be just jealousy, here had to be something more.

-I asked him a very important favor.

The Newman agent leaned back in the chair

- You can tell me?

-Of course ... he asked me to come to his house to pick something up, not wanting to lose, if someone ... - Gabe looked outside to say this.-registering.

- What?

It took Gabe's eyes as he continued talking.

-A ring, an engagement ring ...

The agent picked up another paper.

-An engagement ring ... that's what I was looking? .. It parece que el demandado tiene la relación de un detective de Chandler, ¿no es así?

'Exactly -. Kept looking at Gabe. He was pale.

- Where is that ring now?

-In my house ..

- When did you get it?

-Yesterday afternoon ..

-Mr Forbes was yesterday ..where was you yesterday between 3 and 6 pm?

At that moment the door flew open. Tess came without asking. Gabe went to her.

Tess told you to stay down ..

She ignored.

-Mr. Forbes was with me ... the Chandler detective is a mutual friend and we were both worried .. I went to talk with him to his house.

- Swear that Detective Vargas?

Tess did not think.

-Of course ... -JT was amazed at his relentless security. It was impossible to doubt it.

The agent Newman looked closely at the two for a few seconds. Then he rose.

'Well, this is all Mr. Forbes can go, we'll see if we undertake some action against you ..

Gabe reacted immediately.

- You can not do that .. used a false identity to sneak into the prison.!

-Fiscal Lowan would you care to join me .. - came out of the room, behind Tess and JT.

The Prosecutor and Newman were left out.

- Why the hell did you release?

-Because we can not prove that Forbes will help you escape .. we can say that is a good bait .. need home surveillance of detective, Keller's house, and Mr. Forbes, you are responsible?

He pulled his phone from his pocket and started dialing as he walks down the aisle.

As Gabe went on behind JT and Tess.

- Wait a moment! -. Shouted.

He reach them. He was very upset.

- I know you've helped him.. but I swear, we're going to take and you can not do anything.  
JT went on.

-I told you, Vin care only known ... he does not need anyone. And by the way, it seems amazing that you were able to do something like this out of jealousy .. leave her alone, Gabe .. So do not get anything.

Gabe looked at him defiantly.

-Although you may not believe I have not had anything to do with it ... but I'm tired ... Vincent does not deserve a woman like Catherine ..

Turned to leave were given, but he called back. Something was killing him inside.

-One more thing ... When Vincent bought the ring?

JT smiled.

-He bought it when he knew you did not have any future together, when he learned that Cat could only be with him ... With no one else ..

-And when was that?

-Right after you were home to try to convince him to get away from him .. that you were wrong, you missed security, trust in yourself ... something that Vincent has plenty-. He said choosing his words carefully; wanted ached as much as possible.

He stopped staring at JT and turned to Tess.

-By the way .. very good performance ..

- Why? Do you think I lied? Well you're wrong, and was with him ...-approached him and took his hand -., And I am ..

JT noticed Gabe expression. His look was a mixture of shock and disbelief ..

-Do not forget that you are monitored both.- He threatened them and stepped back into the station.

Tess took a deep breath.

-Each day costs me less lying ..

-I think I better go .. you have a job right? -. Asked JT

-Yes, I have work. -. replied -. Incidentally, is it true about the ring? Yesterday when I told him what had happened did not tell me a ring

-Vincent asked me to keep the secret. Do not say anything to Cat - warned -., Or kill us. He bought a ring the day of the dance; had just spent the night together and I knew I had to do something special. He was sure they would.

Tess smiled openly all that loved him.

- Oh! How beautiful! What it thought and give?

-I do not think, but it was a near possibility .. well, for now it can not be ...

Tess could not stop smiling.

-Every day I like your best friend .. You know ... our first child will call Vincent ...: - and this is saying goodbye to JT with a quick kiss.

JT froze, his face turned red and began to sweat.

- What?

Suddenly,I heard the laughter of Tess.

- Very funny! .. .- he yelled and shot out of the commissary.

* * *

Cat picked up the phone

-¿Catherine Chandler?

-Yes, I'm.

-We called him from Rikers Prison.

- Rikers -. Was shocked and scared once -. what happens?

-We regret to say that his father has suffered a ... accident.

Cat had raised the tone of his voice.

- What kind of accident?

-Other prisoners beat him last night.

- How are him?

-They have taken him to St Bemjamin to make a series of tests because it seems he had a couple of broken ribs ..

-Okay, thanks for calling.

Vincent was in front of her, had heard the conversation.

-My father has been beaten in prison and is in the San Benjamin ...- began to massage the eyes -. What do Vincent.?.

-Is your father ... - looked at it before asking -. Wanna go see him?

- Should .. I do not feel connected to the .. there is nothing to make me believe it deserves to go ..?

Vincent took her face in his hands.

Cat, I have something to tell you about your father ... something unexpected ...

- What?-. Tone was sharp.

-Your father is helping me ...

The expression on her face left no doubt that Vincent was surprised.

He sighed, leaned backpack in one, opened it and pulled out a transparent resealable bag.

-This is for you ... from your father ... and indirectly Rebecca .- he said as he gave it.

- What is? .. - he asked as he grabbed it. He went to the table, and will leave it there. He sat on the couch and Vincent did the same.

-This is the field notebooks of Rebecca. She was writing while researching in the north of Scotland.

- What investigated? -. Slowly pulled the three notebooks bag. I could not help but be attracted to them. He touched the top of the first and felt a small shock through her.

She closed her eyes until it was over.

-As I told your father ... was investigating myths and legends. It was kind of anthropologist and notebooks it is his work on Bersekers ...

- Bersekers story .. sounds like a faire tale.-she kept looking at the books.

-Yes, warriors of Norse mythology. A mythology that extends to the British Isles ... but better read it, your father asked me to give you the ... and also said I needed you to go see him.

Cat turned to him.

- What the hell made you my father ?-. Was full of curiosity.

Vincent smiled.

-Well .. when you get to Rikers was convinced that he had assembled all this. I could not think anyone else .. but, face it in front of me and realized that I was telling the truth. Failure would put me in jail, he would kill me ...

- She told you that -. Cat looked scared. . - What did you do?

-Nothing,you do not panic. - He smirked and stared -. Cat, he told me of the story of Rebecca, his family and his reasons for hunting beasts to hunt me... and he told me, who loves you and does not want you to get hurt bad -. sighed and took her hand crisscrossing his fingers with hers -. told him I came back to be together and that after all that had past we had no doubt we were made for each other...- saying this Cat's hand came to her mouth and kissed her -., and did not take it wrong .. he looked at me and said that you were above all that the best way was to have you help me .. That you had to continue with their work and I would have to be with you and protect you ..

- I can't believe it!

-I swear I wish I did not believe him, but telling the truth, he said, hunting me was not personal, it was just work, unless a beast. It became personal when he saw that you were related to me, that was something that could not tolerate but you must read Rebecca's notebooks, others are Reynolds'father and pendrive guess this will be your father.

Cat was taking everything and leaving them on the table.

- Where did you find it?

Vincent leaned back on the couch.

-He said if I had a need I could count on his Montauk home ... All this was kept in a hole in the front of the fireplace.

- Have you been there?

-Yes ... I slept there, what little I've slept.

Cat hugged him and rested her head on his chest.

-This is amazing.

-I know ... But I trust him ...He love you Cat, it's for that, you should go see him .. - advised her stroking his back.

-Ok..but in you wont move from here ...

He sat up.

-Cat...-it hurt so much ... I was going to say ... - I can not stay here .. and can not come with me.

She looked ...

She got up and started walking around the room.

-Vincent, I just recover, I can not lose you again -. Tears came to his eyes.

He rose.

-It is much safer for both of you to be here and make a life as normal as possible .. no need to suspect anything. And also from here help me .. If we ever have a life, a life together, the only option is to fight ... in this moment ... apart

She did not want to accept it.

-I do not want to part with you .. never again .. I'm scared that something will happen and do not come back to me .. I could not live without you ... My life would be meaningless ..

Vincent went to her and hugged her tightly.

-Always come back to you ...-slowly told him, he knew his voice soothed her. - Go see your father, talk to him ... and talk to JT .. I worry about what you can do Gabe. ..

Suddenly Cat separates him.

- Where are you gonna go? Do not you think go for Gabe, right? We have already talked about this ..

He shrugged.

-Not.. now ... I have to go find something ... but ..

- No ... let me handle it, please ...

He looked very serious.

-OK, it will, but if you swear me that you wont kill him.

He walked over to her and kissed her, his tongue touched her lips. Cat eagerly returned the kiss. They were kissing for a while, neither of us wanted to be separated, in the end, Vincent did.

-Cat .. I gotta go ... do not wanna, but I gotta go ..

She gave him one last kiss.

- Will you come tonight?

-I do not know ...

-I'll leave my window open ...

He smiled while jacket, hat, sunglasses and backpack was setting.

- How to get out of here?

Vincent headed to the fire escape.

-No guard rooftop ... plus they can not see me if I do not want ...

Before leaving the looked again.

-I love you ..

-I love you ... - she said.

He kept looking at the place where just being him, then with a sigh he headed to his room to get dressed, grabbed notebooks before Rebeca. When he reached his room he left on the bed, looked at them and could not keep it open one. He began to read.

_"Today I lost the baby. After the accident, I blend while, the doctor came to fear for my life. Was it horrible.I'm in bed writing because I dare not get up to go to my desk .. _

_Duncan has not yet come. I can still hear her scream when she saw me on the floor. I can not believe you were to push me, but he did, the stairs did the rest._

_I feel so bad ... I had always believed we had a special connection .. never hurt me .. now I do not know what to believe._

_I've been remembering the first days we spent in Scotland when I said that the berserkers had a special connection with certain women. They could have sex with many, but there was always one for which they were intended. One with which have a common life with a family._

_I've come to feel well; chosen by Duncan to be with him._

_But now hoping to have all that is left in those stairs .. and something tells me that my life with him also. _

_He feared change we are beginning to occur. "_

Cat reread that paragraph a few more times. Something was hanging around his head .. a special connection ... special women who could give children .. something that had to be chosen by the berserkers ... what these women had what Rebecca had to be have been chosen ? What she had?

Cat realized she had been chosen by two beasts ... two beasts fighting .. Although Gabe no longer changed, deep down there was still something that had been ...

And which was the change that feared Rebecca and Duncan?

No time now to keep reading.

She closed the book, dressed quickly, and went to see his father.

* * *

It had been very hard to leave Catherine at a time like this, but what he had said was true, had things to do separately. But that night He'll back to her. I needed air when I was not with her.

He had woken up totally disoriented. He could not remember where it was. He got out of bed and saw that it was still night.

The first thing that came to mind, was her. As had happened that night without him. She not knowing where he was or if he was going to see her again. Looking to the still dark forest, he realized he could not run away and leave everything behind. Although it was logical that, leave her out of everything, I could not do it ... I could not think of how life would be without Catherine.

Catherine -. Said his name out loud as he closed his eyes -. Catherine ...

I had to go see it. Now!

As he ate a little of what JT had given him, grabbed his backpack and pulled out from inside the orange prison jumpsuit. I did not know exactly what to do with it. Without thinking twice I stuffed a bag he found in a drawer and leave it in the locker room. It was difficult to find someone out there.

I keep notebooks of the Reynolds family in the same bag. It would take a Cat, she had to read them. He returned the coat, gloves and hat, and left the house.

When he came home from Cat, noticed immediately that something was wrong. It was too early and she was not. He thought maybe he had slept at home .. Cat Tess but would not go anywhere if there was a chance he went to see her. When he entered his room he saw that the quilt was wrinkled. He had slept there on the bed and I could almost swear that dressed like him. She was waiting for him.

Suddenly, he noticed something he knew perfectly, and the heart of Cat beat alarmingly fast. He also heard a voice he knew well, Gabe. The apartment door opened. In a blink of eyes, put his backpack in the bedroom closet, under some blankets and he hid in the bathroom.

He heard footsteps going toward it. He got into the shower. Gabe entered the room and then glanced at the bathroom. Did not see it.

He will come .. - Gabe heard saying

- Or not?. Maybe he thought it best to flee as far as possible.

-Then you will be left alone again.

-Because of you .. -

-No .. things have ended as they had to stop. In the end I'll take ... but I can not guarantee whether dead or alive ... It's a dangerous fugitive and can not beating about nonsense. If you resist will throw to kill. Think about what I said ... I know everything about you.

- "You son of a bitch" ... his eyes turned yellow instantly. Deep breath and monitored. Now was not the time.

-Get out of my house right now ... - Cat heard told.

Then he heard the door closing shut.

He had a mad desire to go for it. But wait, did not want to rush. He could feel the heartbeat of Cat spotted her distress.

He heard footsteps going toward it. Then he saw her come and dry hers tears and ask for it and vacuum .. and could not take it anymore ...

He could not help but smile, remembering what had happened later.

It was cold and the road had been hard to be all covered by snow, but bring your memory all that had happened that morning what a wonderful warmth flooded inside.

He look carefully before making a turn more and would have arrived.

It was a visceral decision. The first thing that came to mind. Where could save the cursed gem? He was then so shocked by the death of Tori, I could not think clearly.

The road turned sharply to the bottom and there was the farm. The abandoned farm where someone had buried the mother of Cat, Vanessa.

While he was approaching it carefully, thought at first they had believed was buried there at Muirfield Rebecca, but now was not so clear.

He came to the grave and saw the calla lily that was engraved on it. Only someone who knew her well, and would have put that there. He smiled as he realized he already had the answer.

When he was hiding a small jewel left fielder blade against one of the walls of the shed .. He went and saw at once in the same place I had left. He took it and went out again. He reached down and removed the snow on the right side of the headstone. There shovel nail deeply, cleared the ground a few times, the gloves are off and reached .. Slowly pulled a cloth bag marón ... opened it and looked inside. The necklace with gem was inside.

He returned to him inside. He opened his backpack and pulled out the box that had found with Rebecca's papers. He pulled back the collar and placed it in gently. I put everything back in the bag.

He returned to bury in the hole he had made and covered him with snow.

He stood up and I took one last look at the headstone of Vanessa. All I could think was too lonely there. Someday, if they could, Cat and he will lead elsewhere.

He raised his head and sighed, looking back toward the road. He had to go. He had to go somewhere else as soon as possible. I had a horrible feeling since he had spoken to the Cat's father.

* * *

The Hospital of Saint Benjamin was a swarm of people running from one place to another when Cat came Depending could hear a bomb had exploded in the Russian embassy and were waiting for the ambulance to arrive. The news surprised .. remembered the time he had been there .. it all seemed far away. We came to mind the image of Patrick, I smiled, he was a good kid. He could not help wondering what would become of his life.

Information and was taught his badge to the person who was there.

'I'm detective Chandler and I'm looking for an inmate who has entered this morning, Robert Reynolds.

Administrative click the computer name after consulted.

-It is under surveillance in the 205, second floor.

-Thank you.

Cat went to the stairs and began to climb.

Went into the second floor and was directed to the room of his father, he was a policeman at the door. It was going to address it when someone called.

-¿Catherine?

He turned surprised.

-¿Dr. Marcus?

The mentor of Vincent is directed towards it. He noted that he was concerned.

-Catherine, sorry to bother you ..but..I thought you was .. and I wanted to what happened to Vincent. I have read the newspapers and have seen the news .. but I can not believe I did something like that ..

She looked at him not knowing what to say ..

-Dr Markus can assure you he ... he ... things are not what they seem -. Oddly enough, to look into his eyes, he was not able to lie. That man conveyed honesty .. could not deceive.

-He has ... Vincent has secrets .. the last time he was here, he showed me .-Cat..if I can do something for him, please do not hesitate to call me. We appreciated very much, it was ... it's a great doctor and a great person.

Cat smiled gratefully.

- Many thanks Dr. .. really, it's too long a story, but when this is over, will come to tell it ... - she directed his gaze back room -. Gotta go ... Ah! and yes, we're together ..

He smiled at that.

-Glad Catherine .. I am glad so much...

Cat taught him the badge to the gate agent and entered.

* * *

A car sped away from the vicinity of the Russian Embassy just before the bomb will explode.

The driver looked at his companion.

- Was it necessary to do that many people will die .. -. Told clearly remorseful.

-Three months I've been buried alive in that damn building .. I want you to fly as high as possible ... - stuck his head out the window. - Damn bastards to die! .. I've been waiting for this so long ..!

-Your bosses have insisted that had to be done as soon as possible ... but I never thought they were so .. direct ..

-By the way, you have not told me yet ... - suddenly ducked his head when passed a convoy of ambulances and patrol cars. He turned to see as they walked away..-not ... you tell me ... -he followed. - That have me out of there?

-We have to watch a woman .. she take us to our goal .. her boyfriend who just escaped from Rikers .. so you see it is very important for those who have hired us ..

He opened the glove while he watching the road and held out an envelope.

-Here are the pictures and all the documentation, they have given me this the morning when I'm told to come for you ... I have no idea when or who to put the bomb ... I was told they would take care of get you out of there ..

His partner took the envelope.

- Ah! they also said that we would be happy to take care of it .. Is the daughter of a policeman and an FBI agent.

Pete took the pictures. Just seeing them started screaming.

- The mother who bore them ... and I knew that this chick was a bitch ...-. hit the dashboard of the car with his fists -.! Knew, I knew ... I swear I will kill you! Damn .. bitch!

Patrick had not yet seen the pictures did not understand the outburst of his brother.

- What, you know her?

-Is your girlfriend .. Mara. . - Threw a photo -. Did you remember her? Is cop, is called Catherine Chandler ... and we have to take what we want.

Patrick looked back at the road. I could not believe it.

* * *

Her father was sitting up in bed. It had a complement inflamed eye, split lip, an ugly scar on the jaw and below the pajamas a band wrapped around his chest hinted.

Reynolds was trying to get some sleep. Her eyes opened the door to hear anything more. He smiled and tried to sit up, when he saw his daughter.

- Did you come?

-Yes ... I called Rikers ... - came as he spoke to bed .. - They said you had been beaten.

Cat was confusing in know how to behave.

He could not pretend concern about a person who had done them so much harm. But on the other hand was what he had told Vincent. The had helped. And he had been honest .. grabbed air.

- How are you feeling?

-Better, now that you have come ..

- Why have you stuck?

-I do not know ... must have someone drop you bad .. but the least I see you again ..

-Bob ... - smiled as he said -. Yet do not be fooled .. I could not forgive what you did to Vincent .. but you've helped .. and he asked me to come see you. He says he has not lied.

- Have you seen him?

-Yes..n ... He told me your conversatio and give me notebooks and everything else Rebecca ...-helplessly sat on the bed.

Reynolds did as he had not noticed.

-They're yours. It is your inheritance. I hope that you find many of the answers you seek .. and maybe so you can understand what I did. And forgive

-That will be a bit tricky ..

He got up and started walking around the room.

-There are questions that are not in your books ..-She said looking at him -. ... You really wanted my mother? Why have you left ?... and...- Tears filled his eyes -. Did you have something to do with the death of my father .. Thomas?

He shifted uncomfortably in bed.

-Catherine ... the relationship between your mother and I ... was complicated, but I can assure you that I loved with all my heart. The main problem arose when our interests have become incompatible.- Swallowed. He was drying his mouth -. Could you get me some water?

-Sure -. Cat went to the table and filled a glass.-.. Here you go .-Gave it.

Bob drank slowly and returned. She sat back on the bed.

-When I met your mother She was worked for Muirfield ... did all kinds of experiments. I was working on missing children ... many children in a short space of time. What we found led us to Muirfield ... that was the first time I saw her, I had to question her ... It was love at first sight, but you do not believe that .. smiled watching her daughter who seemed quite skeptical about . - I mean you.

The next day, I went to see her go alone. A week later I got her out to dinner and two months later we were living together. They were the happiest days of my life.

Cat realized that he meant it. There was longing in her voice.

And what happened?

He lay back on the bed.

-Investigating the case reached an impasse. The tracks ended at Muirfield but there was nothing we could use ... until one day a patient attacked your mother in front of me. Was a boy of about 15 years, his eyes turned yellow .. you change your body .. all that... I knew what it was .. When I asked Vanessa told me it was the side effect of a number of vaccines. Of course I did not believe it ... but your mother if you believed it, did not know where it came from that. We discuss because I told him that had to kill all those who had presented these symptoms .. She said she was trying to synthesize an antidote to neutralize the side effects. . Bit her lips -. That was not enough .. I had to kill them ... and I did.

Cat put her hands to her face

-Your mother ... Vanessa broke up with me, said he was a murderer and did not want to see me again ... I never had a chance to tell the real reasons for all that ... - sigh -. Already knew Thomas, were old friends ..I guess the pain took her into his arms ..

cat jumped.

'Sorry .. but my mother wanted to my father...

-Yes ... yes .. of course I have no doubt .. but it was too fast. A few days after I received a separate letter. She told me she was pregnant and did not want me closer to her or the baby.

-And you did ...

-Cat ... it was .. I did a lot of damage .. I went to see the work soon after, just told him I respected his decision, but once you were of age, I would say you.

But she died ...

-Died ... - him bright eyes shining, tears? -. I know that did next ... saving children ... trying to save animals as "your" Vincent. When everything went haywire Muirfield was dedicated to ending the loose ends .. and she was one of the ends. I could have protected her, because I was always watching her; but just then he was not at home ..

- How did you hear ?

-I called your father and I decided that you had enough with the loss of your mother.

Cat stood staring at him.

- What do you know of the death of my father?

-What I was not ... and Muirfield either .I had spoken with him for 24 hours before, he had decided that it was time you knew the truth ... but he did not get to be with you ..

-No .. I saw as trampling...It was horrible .. -. A tear slid down her cheek.

He tried to hold her hand, but she pulled away.

-I had nothing to do with it .. - Cat doubted his sincerity -. I came here looking for Lowan and I met Vincent and you with him... I could not believe that the person who was helping to the beast was you. As he had retained him.. I had not stopped saying his name ..

Cat came up to the window. I could not look at him ... he did not deserve to see her mourn ..

- You know what you did to me that day?, you trashed me ... you took what you wanted and more you turned him into everything he never wanted to be a ruthless murderer .. do not think I can ever forgive you ..? took everything! ... My only hope was to find it ... and found it but look what it cost me that he come back to me, and now that we had gotten ... everything breaks again.

Bob watched. She was devastated, angry and certainly loved that man more than her own life.

-All that move the beasts are much more complicated than it seems .. but he could also be Lowan ..

She nodded.

-I know .. Gabe is determined to kill Vincent .. he don't give me .. I made it very clear ...-She put her hands to her face -. It'scrazy.

-Cat ... - he said, getting serious -. Read what Vincent has given you. There are things that you will mark the way to go .. You have to help each other if you want this to work ...

-The two are very committed to the same ... what are you afraid of me?

Cat crossed him arms.

-Just list like your mother ...

-Thank you .. what is it? What I find in this book?

Bob sighed

-That left him in the hands of Vincent he has to tell you ...

Cat would not insist, was something that had been hanging over his head all the time he had been there.

-Okay .. I'll read it and talk to him .. when I can, but I will ask you something and I hope you are sincere.

Bob joined everything he could. Cat saw the pain reflected in his face.

- Did you bury my mother where she is now?

He smiled.

-Yes ... I went .. Fake a building permit and ... I took her ..

- Why did you do that? I've been bringing flowers to an empty tomb for years .. it was very unfair on your part ..

The lowered his head guiltily.

- Cat...I'm sorry., But I could not trust that the Muirfield out of there .. Gone were his other bodies of workers .. do not ask me why but ... well you was not for the want but it is. First I checked she was still in and then I take her to a safe place ..

- Sure, in the middle of nowhere?

-For this reason ... no one would look there .. But, I see you found her.

-Yeah ... Gabe noticed that the tombstone was broken and then we got it all ..

There was a tense silence... Cat remember Dana soon.

-I have to go ..

Bob looked.

-Please..you come see me .. again...

Cat didn't know what to do or say.

'I'll try ... - ducked his head and left the room as he heard as ambulances approached the hospital.

* * *

When he reached the club, JT was alone.

-Hello!. -Cat was surprised to see it -. Did not know you'd be here .. I was still with Gabe.

'-I do not mention CAt, It's enough hard for me to remember ..

- What would you have said the FBI?

-I was just; your ex, it has been crazy, but eventually had to swallow ... I guess they want me to was a bait .. when I arrived there was already a "strange" car parked across the street with two guys inside ..

Cat is look out the window. Yes, there were.

- Did you say something Gabe?

-No, just threatened me .. nothing more, but Cat, is crazy .. is obsessed with you and Vincent, I think it can do anything.

Cat went on.

-Dana is coming - I look at his watch. -She has to be falling.

- Will it help?

She nodded.

-Yes .. saw the news and could not believe it ..

-Now ... if it were not true I neither believe me .. Cat, will be very dicifil out of this -. Began gesturing while spoken -. .. Need a scapegoat to blame someone .. and could not defend .. come on, it would be better to blame a dead ..

Cat shrugged.

Well, then we have to look for one ...

She stood in front of the face of circumstances.

He glanced ..

- Has it been something else? -. Asked.

-No .. but wanted to ask you a favor ...

The crossed arms chest and sat on the arm of the couch.

-You tell ...

- Could you do me a genetic test?

- Why? do you want for something? ...

Cat swallowed before speaking.

-We say I have a bad feeling ...

- With respect to what?

JT realized that was not going to put easy

-I think that I also have the gem..

JT stood up and approached her. I look into her eyes, I was not really scared lying. He breathed deeply resigned.

-Okay ... I'm going to do .. then you will tell me all, ok? We are not to waste time.

He went to his desk .. He took a stick to samples, a syringe and a tube.

-Sit on the chair. Arise left arm sleeve.

Cat obeyed.

With practiced skill that gives you extracted some blood that was left in the tube saved. He closed.

He picked up the stick and gave it.

-On the inside of the cheeks.

Cat did and then gave it.

JT put it in a bag for samples. He put everything in the small fridge.

-It's done .. - sighed -. I hope you're wrong.

-Me too ... On the one hand, it was true, I wanted to be wrong, but it may be that that was the one way to be with Vincent ... to be with him forever ...

-By the way, Vincent has been to see you? . - JT's question brought her back to reality.

She smiled

-Ok .. no need to tell me more -. It was anticipated JT before she started talking.

At that moment the door opened and Dana.

- Hi there!

- Dana! ..-Cat went to her and hugged her. In many ways it felt identified with it.

Dana left her and went to greet JT.

He extended his hand, he is the narrow tightly.

-Glad to see you alive ..

And I'm glad to be alive ..

He turned to Catherine.

-Cat .. should go. I want to see Sam -. Headed to JT -. Sorry we leave so soon ..

-Do not worry, I get it perfectly ..

Catherine looked at him.

Well .. are you doing what I asked you? -. She reminded him.

-Don't worry.

They said goodbye to him and left the club together.

* * *

Made the journey to Rikers in car Dana, meanwhile Cat he was by counting all the things that had happened since she left, the people Sam had killed tried to create their own beasts, how they caught their back to Vincent, and his arrest.

He also had to confess that Vincent himself had killed him in self defense .. but ... The worst thing was, he understood that he had killed his chest knocking the heart.

Dana you are deeply impressed with it that counts Catherine. It was too much information to assimilate quickly

They arrived at Rikers when evening fell already. Presented their credentials at the entrance and they had no problem accessing.

Dana introduced herself as his wife and as FBI agent give when asked who wanted it. Cat remained quietly in the background.

The posed a square room with one window protected with bars.

In the center was a table and four chairs. They were waiting about 15 minutes for Sam appeared. He was escorted by two prison guards, wearing handcuffs.

The look on his face said it all when he saw Dana.

The guards sat him and tied his wife to a small iron bar that was bolted to the table.

-We'll be out there if you need us. . - He told the two -. When I finish let us know.

-Thank you ... - Dana thanked him.

Immediately outside the guards, Sam began to sob.

-You're alive ... You're alive ... Dana .. I'm so sorry I've done ... you really have to believe me ..

Dana at first controlled attempt but could not see well. He took her hands.

-Sam, why did you? You've killed so many people ..

The bowed his head.

-I know .. but I was so devastated by the death of Adam ... I could not think clearly ... I just wanted to pay for what they had done to us ..

- Sam .. but you were about to kill me ...

-No .. no ... I just wanted to die them .. you and I have gone before ..

Cat did not believe that ... the bomb was to all less him.

Sam...You cheated me .. Those moments just thinking about you..only you proposed marriage to escape .. How could you do this?

Dana is broken by the pain. The pain of what the man had done to her life, and the pain of seeing him in such a state.

Sam looked into her eyes.

-Adam's death ended all the good that was in me, Dana, after all we went through could not let them go .. had to pay for what we had done.

Dana had tears in his eyes.

-And you did not realize you were becoming one of them ..

Sam under the eyes.

-I noticed when almost done with them ... and I had nothing more to do with my life .. but ... I had to die - he turned his head toward Catherine -. ..

Vincent prevented ... Dana, I had to have paid for what I did .. with death.

- God! What madness! Sam .. do not know if I can ever forgive you ...-Dana separated from His hands ..

she returned to watch the Cat.

- Do you want to ask him something? .. he was the archaeologist who work with us when we were investigating the jewel ..?

Catherine nodded. He pulled a chair to the table. Sam leaned back.

- I haven't to tell you anything ...

Dana hear faced him.

-You will if you want me to forgive you someday ...

Sam walked over to the table,

Cat began to speak.

-Sam .. need to know how you arrived at those tunnels what do you know all that?

The answer soon, I look at Dana before doing so.

- "I suppose you have told Dana that was kidnapped while working for them.. So was I took when I was trying to date bones that had been found at a site in Denmark .. the issue was American and all I found was delivered.. here in NY to date it.

Apart from the bones into multiple fragments of a gemstone ..

Dana told me that looked very much like a jewel that was associated with a serial murder.

He had spent a little over a month since our son was dead .. I obsess with it, worked hours and hours ... almost was not going home. "

Dana nodded while hear him.

Sam continued.

- "I found that the bones had a 1000 years old and who had a special genetic code .. They were a strange animal and human .. I've never seen anything like that .. I wrote down everything and even thought about publishing a study .. but A few days later, some guys came to my office and when next thing I knew I was in a car .. Then I left one of the dungeons you have seen in the tunnels .. I think I was there about one year .. locked, only .. desperate. they feed me, they gave me water .. but nothing else .. was hell.

Then when I thought that the madness had seized me .. a man came to see me. Tony Barnes was called and told me that he wanted to work. I said no .. but I promised him to serve me who killed Adam .. and I promised that suffer the worst of deaths. "

Cat interrupted.

- How was Barnes?

Sam shook his head.

-I do not know .. just saw it this time .. and was not in condition .. nothing was more dead than alive. Then only saw helpers ..

Sam continued.

- "They brought me the remains of excavations to the study ... I saw many hybrid skeletons of all ages .. from 10000 years until a year ago ..

I told those who were responsible for the death of our son ... I was told as I was taught .. Then kill studies Muirfield and your friend JT -. Said addressing Cat - were very good good. Your connection with the beasts was no doubt .. as he wrote his studies .. JT knew one..one alive .. My "bosses" decided they wanted to make their own beasts .. we obtained serum and most of them stayed and I got my revenge on it.

-But the serum .. JT was little .. and everything you used your right?

- Catherine...the important thing was the blood of the beast. At first they did not want to kill the beast ... just wanted his blood ..,but they were out of hand.

Sam put his hands to his head ..

-These people are very dangerous ... do not know what I've come to see ...-was putting on nervous-

- Know..where you worked for them? Where are they hiding?

-NY tunnels are endless and you will not believe but have plenty of life .. life ..

Sam stared

-Do not go down there ... will not get out alive .. and if you ever decide to pick up Vincent ... kill them before they do .. because they'll kill ..

A shiver of fear ran back Cat

Sam returned his gaze to Dana.

-Dana.. I can't think to recover . .. I do not deserve you; You always think everything I did for Adam ..

- Why Adam? .. he would not have wanted you to do it .. To him you'd be a murderer like for me ...

He froze at that. He began to call the guards ..

- Get me out of here! This conversation is already finished!

They entered and after letting go of the table took him away .. Before leaving he turned to Cat

-Do not go down there .. or you'll be dropped to worst hell...

When he was gone, Dana began to mourn inconsolably. Cat held her until relief as she tried to absorb what I had heard.

* * *

Gabe walked quickly down the hall had 125 all day talking to the FBI.

He had said countless times that the suspect, Vincent, was extremely dangerous and if not taking exceptional measures could never catch him.

The prosecutor's office felt like the FBI, there was no justification for such a high level of monitoring; with a couple of agents near the apartment of Chandler detective, one in the vicinity of the house of mr. Forbes and occasional monitoring was home, it was more than enough.

His face was all over the newspapers and TV stations in the country. It was impossible not caught. I could not go.

They were totally wrong. He knew what he was capable of Vincent. Of course he could disappear, I had once done. With that kind of vigilance never would catch him. They would not do anything else. He would have to handle on your own.

He had nothing more to do there. Headed to the stairs, I saw from above Tess picked up his jacket and left. Thought to follow, but it was discarded. She was too smart; incordiante, but ready and pillaría.

Had given his word that Vincent Keller end up in jail and had to comply.

After leaving Catherine in his home the day of the arrest of Sam, he was furious. He didn't understand their behavior. Vincent was a beast with a killing instinct. He could never change that. I could not understand how he had returned to his arms. The could give him anything she wanted, they could have a life together.

He recalled that he had been attracted by it nothing more to see it in the gym when the police had come to hunt the vigilante.

It was so delicate, so beautiful. Then he had been unable to identify the feelings that inspired him, but now he realized that from the moment he saw something inside him got hooked to her.

After, when she saving his life,it identify with appreciation .. but gradually saw that I could not take his eyes off her .. she was so perfect, beautiful and wonderfully balanced ... He was falling helplessly to avoid it, even knowing that she was hopelessly in love with Vincent.

When Vincent started to change for the worse, he realized that he had a unique opportunity to get her and I take advantage. Vincent put it on a platter.

And she was his .. While were together everything was great .. Being with her was something fantastic, he felt complete at his side. Those days in Mexico, when they made love for the first time it was as if all her wishes came true and he swear that they would never leave the snatched away. she was his, and the first he had to do was get her away from Vincent.

Gabe shook his head as he sighed. That was his mistake to force her to choose. He could not bear the thought that she could be with another. With another that would never make she happy.

That night when he went into her building after leaving the car in the garage realized that there was a limo parked in the door. Came out extremely strong and tall man who was approaching.

-Mr Lowan, sorry to bother you but someone wants to talk to you .. - He went to him.

Gabe looked at him surprised and cautious.

- Who are you?

Someone inside the limo on the rear window.

It's my chauffeur and bodyguard .. Mr Lowan not worry, not going to happen anything .. would you mind doing me a favor and take a ride with me? .. I assure you I will be back soon ..

I could only hear, clear voice and accent. He saw no one.

- Why should I?

-Because we have a common enemy, Mr Lowan ..

Gabe river.

- What enemy?

Keller-Mr .. and its exceptional qualities.

He went pale. Part of him was scared, but still opened the door and entered.

He met a man about fifty years, this concern was thin, with pale skin and little hair he had red hair. Gave off confidence on all sides.

-Mr Lowan, we offer a deal ... I will give weapons. Mr. Keller to pass a long time in jail .. do not want to kill him, for now.

- Who are you?

-That's a very complicated question .. say I represent a society that needs your help.

- Why should I help '?

-Because if you do not get rid of it, you never have to .. Catherine Chandler

Gabe looked at him a few seconds.

-What I have to do ...

The red-haired man pulled out a briefcase. Inside was an envelope.

-These are remnants of the clothes he wore Mr. Windsor on his death, on them there are clear traces of him.. The FBI is about to receive an anonymous call stating that Vincent Keller is related to the kidnapping of his daughter Tori ...

Gabe took the envelope.

- How have gotten these footprints? Windsor's body was cremated.

The red-haired man smirked.

-All ashes are equal and the security measures of certain sites leave much to be desired. These bodies can not be destroyed.

Gabe could not believe what I was hearing .. bodies? thought .. A chill ran down his spine. She tried to concentrate on the envelope.

-And how the hell do I do that?

He has resources ... not the first time that manages tests right, Mr Lowan?

- What to take with Vincent go to jail?

Your correspondent is back in the car seat.

-Well ... let's say that Mr. Keller is causing us a lot of trouble, need this out of circulation for a while and with all the mess that is to be formed, will be a long season .. entertaining him and his friends. We have to keep them away from us.

Gabe hearing "friends" came to him the image of a head Cat.

- Did not you will hurt Catherine, right?

-No, we'll leave it to you .. except that get in the way when not need ..

-If both he bothered .. why not kill him?

His correspondent was surprised to hear the question.

-No .. nothing further .. Mr Lowan, Mr. Keller is a beautiful and unique .. you can not imagine how special it is for us.

Recalled, the chill that had tour again at these words. No damage, but something told him not to be like Vincent, if I ever fell into his hands.

-Well, do we have a deal? Will?

He had thought a few seconds. She had not liked anything that guy .. but the image of Catherine, while he would love to, came to mind ...

He did everything they was told .. It was a long night full of nerves. He had come home a little time before I got Cat.

He had a moment of regret when he saw her so broken but when she assumed it was him .. all the humiliation, anger and jealousy out ... I had no more doubts. I'd go for him. And now, he learned that the beast has bought her a ring ... I never would consent.

To the true inducers cared little to Vincent leak .. it seemed they had everything under control, but he did not. If he could not have her, no Vincent would.

But first get it, dead or alive, and he did not care.

Under the stairs slowly. When he had come down, saw the police left a note in the of desk Catherine. He walked over and read it. Took it and put it in his pocket, immediately afterwards he left there with a smile.

* * *

Beginning to fall when the sun reached the cemetery where they were buried Tori. The Windsor had an exaggerated white marble mausoleum.

Lawyers and the little family that had took care of everything. He brought her a bouquet of white roses night after the funeral and left it in the door.  
He wished with all his might that she had forgiven him. Forgive him for not protecting her and not love her as she wanted.

The memories of all that had happened echoed in his head, the images and sounds of that fateful day.

He walked slowly, I could still see some people walking among the tombstones and mausoleums rich.

The pantheon of Windsor was huge. A colossal classical structure. Columns with Ionic capitals framing the entrance. The door was a thick black glass. You could not see anything of what was inside. Vincent was reflected in it. What he saw was not any fun, I was tired and haggard. And they had not even been two days.

Waited patiently until to be alone.

When he became aware of it, went to the door and freed the beast. Clear the lock broke. He slowly walked inside. There was not much light, but for him it was more than enough. He left his backpack at the entrance and began to search for the tomb of Tori.

He saw an urn for ashes over a table in the center of the pantheon. Curt were the ashes of Windsor. He took ... he immediately felt something that was not Windsor.

He looked around scared.

There were mothers, grandparents .. the pedigree of Windsor.

In one of the niches could read Helen Windsor, died in 2011. That could be the mother of Tori .. I looked closely and saw that the stone was broken .. inside there was nothing ..

Just opposite noticed something that caught his attention. There was a niche with marble on the floor. The slab was halved.

Vincent was running toward him. No, it could not be ... could not have come this far. He took the marble slab and could clearly read the name: Victoria Windsor 1987-2014 ... The bestial instincts Vincent awoke with more force than ever. He threw the plate and took the coffin from the hole. When he was out, easily tore the wooden lid.

His suspicions were confirmed. It was empty. Vincent stood up took the coffin and threw it against the wall. At the same time, anger and sadness came over him, he looked up and a piercing roar came from his throat.

* * *

Cat came to her apartment when had already done at night. she was tired, it had been a hard day. And the conversation with Sam had left very touched.

She pulled out her phone from her pocket. It was off. She recalled that it had been off when she entered the hospital to see her father. She lit it and put it in the stand in the entrance along with the keys.

She removed her jacket and went to the bathroom, needed a good shower. She had hopes that Vincent showed up that night.

* * *

He came through the window of his room.

Cat was asleep. I noticed in your beats and how she breathe. It was nice to see it as well .. so relaxed. So far from everything.

He put the bag down took off his jacket and began to undress. When he finished he got into bed with her, he hit everything he could and hugged her. Cat woke up in the moment that she notice.

- Vincent ... you came !-. Said, speaking softly. She turned around to face him. It was dark but even so you could see in your eyes that something had happened.

Something bad.

- What happen? . -She asked. The response by the kiss; eagerly kissed and hugged her as hard as he could.

And as he kissed her began to undress. After what he had discovered, he needed to be with her. He needed all his body and soul gave.

Cat did not resist, she leave him to. she did not want to stop ... she could not help make every second she spent with him, but I knew something was wrong.

When they had undressed and was looked at each other knowing exactly what the other felt. Vincent was placed on top of her while Cat crossed her legs behind ... He grabbed her hips and penetrated her ... He closed his eyes, he felt so safe, so powerful in her.. Cat threw her head back to feel him. But Vincent can not move, I was just there, still .. She approached him and kissed him ..

-Vincent. Whether it is .. then ... now enjoy that we have each other.

When you hear it, suddenly woke up, Cat was right ... they had each other.

He buried his face in her neck deep breathing her scent, while it was moving more and more quickly and Cat with him. Their breaths were accelerating,until no more could..

They were cuddled up in bed when Cat asked.

- What's happened?

He closed his eyes. She noticed that he was sad.

-Your father told me something that left me very worried ... I have gone to the tomb of Tori ..

Cat sat up, still had trouble talking about Tori ...

- And?

-His body was not there ... - he could hardly speak -. Catherine, they've taken her and not just her, her mother too ... and the ashes of the urn were not the Windsor .. Do not ask me how this is .. but it was that they were not his.

Cat mouth with her hand over her mouth.

- My Dod -. She rose from the bed and began to walk around the room ..

Vincent was surprised to see her so upset.

- What's wrong with Cat?

She stopped and looked at him.

'I've been watching my father .. and I said that he -. Put much emphasis to say it -. ...He was who changed my mother an another grave. He took her to protect her from Muirfield ... they feared might take her. . - She was almost crying. - But Vincent, if someone is doing this and Muirfield is gone .. who does to take them away ...!?

He stood up and hugged her.

-About your mother, I thought so .. that stone was special, who had buried her He loved her..

Cat looked at him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

-I'm sorry about Tori ...

He kissed her on the forehead.

-I know ... sorry I could not protect her .. never been able to protect her.

Vincent...- she stroked his face .. - not is your fault .. Today I also talked to Sam ..

At that moment the phone rang. Cat not remember where you left off.

At the entrance.

Cat went to catch... what would have happened? It was almost midnight.

-Yes? Hello? ... He returned to the bedroom.

They were slow to respond.

-Cat, I'm Gabe..

- What the hell you want to these hours ?.- She was very angry.

-I'm your sister, ...

Cat opened his eyes wide, and stared at Vincent.

-What's with Heather?

-I have just been at the airport .. because you were unable to locate .. I've done a favor ..

Taking a deep breath before speaking. Vincent had begun to dress. Cat got up and grabbed his arm, shaking her head.

- Where are you? .. What do you want?

-I want you to come .. I'm in Vincent's house-boat ..

- Why there?

-Let's say this is a neutral ground ..

-No.. you can think of to hurt ..

-I dont never do .. we only maintain a pleasant and enlightening conversation ...

- Put her! Gabe?

He had hung.

She began to look nervous messages that she had. There were... 5 voice messages from her sister. She opened one of them.

-"Cat going to NY today, we have to talk about something very important... not scared is not bad heard the laughter of Heather ..-I arrive at 11:15 pm, can you please come get me ... let me? a message, I will now embark. I love you ".

Before she could do anything, Vincent was fully clothed, had put his jacket and headed for Window ..

-Vincent .. no .. no .. I will... certainly not hurt me .. can not go ..

Vincent did not understand reasons.

-I'm tired of all this .. I'm going to end right now ..

Cat stood in front of him.

-No, it sure is a trap .. will be waiting to go with me. All NYPD will be there ...

-Cat, I'll go, try not to hurt .. but I can not promise anything.

He came out of the window and disappeared.

Cat went into the bedroom as fast as she could dressed. She took the keys to his car, her gun, turned off the lights and opened the apartment door.

Suddenly, a shadow pushed. She fell to the ground hitting his head, was slightly dazed and dropped the gun.

A hands grabbed her jacket and lifted. A deep voice said in her ear:

-Hi Mara! you can not imagine the desire I had to see you again ...

She tried to speak, but could not. Felt a blow to the neck and then all was darkness ...

To be continued ...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: **Nothing is what it seems**

Gabe poured him a glass of whiskey to Heather.. was how little had Vincent at home ..

-Then tell me, Cat still is with that guy .. The such Vincent ..

-So is.. She asked for me to bring here for you to give him another chance..

Heather glanced into the house.

-Admittedly, the house leaves much to be desired .. what a way to live! ...

She did not like the houseboat, or Vincent, that was very clear ..

The idea was that Heather saw the "bad side" her sister's boyfriend and to exert more pressure on the decision to choose to him.

Gabe took a sip of his drink. He became very serious.

-she asked me to seek you out because she can not come ... work .. you know ..

-Yes, my sister has her priorities .. first work.. then family ...- there was resentment in her voice .. - I do not understand that she is yet with this guy .. not suit him ..

Gabe decided it was time to attack ..

-I understand ... - sigh -. I do not think she told you , but until 2 days ago, your sister was with me -. Said with all the pain and anger he could.

Heather looked surprised.

-I did not know anything .. But well, normal .. Cat is never tells me anything .. - turned resentment. - What happened? . - Frankly asked interested.

Gabe asked twice.

-Well .. broke up with Vincent. He will really hurt to her.. I was beside her all the time and well ... one thing led to another .. and she kissed me one day ... - smiled at the memory. - I cost me decide, because I knew the previous relationship had been important, but your sister insisted and finally started something wonderful.

Heather patted him on the shoulder.

- And what happened?

-I thought we were good. Arrive even propose that came to live with me ... - it hurt to say it -. Everything was going great, Heather, your sister is a great woman, but one day, Vincent returned. - Rather than put it spat her name -. .. Saying he wanted to return, he was still in love with her ..

Heather shook her head in confusion.

-Sorry Gabe .. but why they left?

-Vincent went with another ... - He was blunt in saying.

Heather left the drink on the kitchen counter and started gesturing.

- And still is back with him? I can not believe me .. My sister is back with a guy who has cheated her?

Gabe nodded.

-We can say that if .. I do not understand it, but it has been. She's back with him ... - Gabe ran his hand through his hair, looking worried -. .. Maybe rush to tell me to come live with me .. maybe she scared ...

Heather moved closer to Gabe. He returned to play on the shoulder.

-You do not have to blame is that Vincent has absorbed her judgment..

Suddenly, the front door burst open.

The figure of Vincent was cut in the threshold.

He came back quickly and close.

- What the hell are you doing Gabe? .- heir normally deep voice now was cavernous. Gabe noticed he was angry .. very angry. He felt the gun on his back.

- Vincent .. expect you to come with Cat .. - he said trying to sound calm.

-She's on the way .. I have advance ..

Heather faced him.

-Gabe already told me that my sister intended to give you a second chance ...-She said very angry -. Did not understand how she's back with you after what you did.

Vincent stared.

- What have you told Gabe? -. Asked him.

-Anything that is not true ..

Vincent knew he was lying, I could see it in his eyes, he could feel it in your heart .. He tried to reason it.

-Gabe .. Cat has asked me not to do something that I may regret .. Please get out of here.! .-Restraining asked.

Heather was starting to panic. Vincent departed and went to Gabe ..

-I will not do .. I'm waiting the she come here..

-Gabe .. I'm begging please ..

Not only ignored him but it began to laugh.

-Vincent, as you can you ask me that... you're a criminal. -

Heather opened her eyes all she could. I could not believe what he was hearing.

But Gabe was not finished. I had to provoke him. Already had, that Cat would have told him not to touch him.

Continued talking, Heather had to listen to the whole story.

- ... And he just escaped from jail. By the way, what have you done with the policemen who were guarding the house?

-They're sleeping ..

- Asleep or dead? Not be the first to die at your hands .. right?

Heather sat on the couch. Vincent watched with increasing terror.

-You will not get warned-. ... Heather .. Do not believe anything you tell this idiot .. He is jealous .. do you think your sister would be with someone like that?

Heather got up and stood behind Gabe.

-Lately I think anything from my sister.

Gabe smiled.

-Vincent gotta go ... you leave Cat , leave NY and runs as far as you can ... - I knew it was now or never. Cat would be about to get ... - .. do not want to suffer the same fate Cat that Tori ..you could not protect her and neither can do it with Catherine ..

-Tori died fighting in your wars and Cat will happen the same. .

He could not follow.

Vincent yellow eyes and turned his face change.

I had done it. The beast had awoken.

Heather petrified remains behind it, could not believe what I was seeing.

With a thunderous roar Vincent rushed at Gabe. In that time, drew his pistol and fired. Vincent was too close, I had a moment of doubt. I wanted to protect to Heather out of there. Gabe took advantage and a bullet hit his left shoulder. Heather fainted.

He started to bleed, but that did not prevent him catch Gabe before he fired again. Lifting it over his head He threw him against the glass overlooking the river .. Gabe through the glass shattering it .. and fell into the water.

Vincent left behind him, still become beast ... watched the water waiting to see him but it did not appear ...

Gradually returned to normal.

He waited a few more minutes, he left at the end. He could not do anything, grabbed the gun that was on the floor and also into the water. He approached to check that Heather was still unconscious.

The arm was beginning to ache . he grabbed to Heather with the other arm. When I was about to get out he saw a small suitcase in the driveway. He took it with hand of the injured shoulder. It hurt, he hurt a lot. He couldn't lost more time, he was running towards home Cat.

Suddenly he realized something: God, CAT!.

She had to have arrived ... where the hell have she been?

* * *

She woke up to realize that their hands were tied behind his back. She was sitting in a chair. Cost her a little focus .. It hurt like hell the neck and arms.

Slowly she began to realize who they were that did this.

- Hi Mara! -. Pete hateful voice, confirmed -. Or would you rather I call you Catherine ..

I look at the other man. She recognized Patrick.

- What do you want from me? -. asked. Then Pete looking smile -. Well I guess I get you out of the embassy? I thought I'd be in Siberia

Suddenly she remembered the explosion.

- The blast! It was to help you escape -realized someone was helping.

Then she looked at Patrick.

- And what do you do with it?

Pete endured no longer hear it over and approached her.

He slapped her on the open hand. Cat's Head turned sharply.

-We are looking for her boyfriend and having some thing ..

- Do you? Or whom you sent?

-You do not mind - Pete fiddled with his pistol as he spoke .. - Where is your boyfriend?

-Here, there will come ..

He gave another slap. The lip started bleeding.

-At one site you shall be left .. My bosses have told me that can not happen without you ... do not understand why, personally, I do not really like you Dimelo! -. He shouted.

Another blow to the face.

Catherine knew I could not resist. She decided risk everything on one card. Vincent comes to her aid .. sure.

-On the roof ..

- Up?

-Yes it is

Pete told Patrick that rise from the chair as he kept the gun pointed at her.

They took pushed down the stairs. When they went to re-sit her in a chair and tie. Patrick looked down, Cat was convinced he did not want her eyes.

Pete spun around.

-Mara I really want to return the favor she did me -. He came and licked his ear. Cat closed her eyes trying to hide the disgust -. Better come soon or I'll have to take care of you personally.

Patrick intervened.

- Leave her alone .. Pete, you do not have to do anything other than what we've been told .. She is a cop .. imagine the mess we would have if we hurt her.!

Pete laughed.

- Hurt .. Do you think we will leave her alive ... - Patrick came -. Not at all .. we had fun with her and then we kill .. and then kill her boyfriend, not before giving me the gem. A perfect plan.

He looked at his brother, top to bottom.

-In other words, do not fuck me brother .. right?

Cat could not be quiet ..

-Your bosses do not forgive .. Too advertising kill a cop -. Told.

Pete looked at Cat

- Shut up! .. You can only speak if you tell me where the jewel is.

- What gem?

-The one with your boyfriend .. everyone wants.

-No nothing like that ..

Pete approached. He put the gun to her head.

-if you do not come soon .. you'll confess.

I do not know anything ..

Patrick interrupted his brother again.

-Pete, please. ..

Pete was to him.

-Let's test the fidelity of my brother He gave her a gun -. you Shoot her knee much mourned, but not kill .. it's a way of intimidating .. Come .. I am all you famila is .. and you know that everything I do is for our good - whispered -. just a little scare that .. Do it!

Patrick pointed to Cat . She did not think he could, but his brother was his brother, he had no family. Cat's green eyes looked at him begging him not to do.

-Patrick, please .. do not.

-! Shoot! betrayed us, I've been rotting in a Russian prison since. Patrick deserves it .. you are my brother .. Shoot!

Cat looked for the last time, and looked at his brother.

-No, I can not do it .. you'll have to do it ..

Pete said his brother.

Yes, but first I will kill you and let you rot by choosing her over me.

When he was about to shoot Patrick lunged at him, trying to take his gun. They struggled, inching towards the edge of the roof. Patrick's gun went off. Cat did not know what had happened; If Pete lived, she would die. But no, Pete fell. Came out abundant blood from his stomach. Patrick was a time to catch him before his last breath.

He stood there with the body of his brother in arms.

Cat tried desperately to loose the bands of his wrists.

Suddenly, a stream of air passed him and grabbed Patrick blurred shadow, lifted in the air ready to throw him So called Cat:

- Vincent! Do not do it, he did not He saved my life ... Please leave it! Do not kill him .. please .. trust me ... leave it! ..

Vincent turned and looked at her .. but his features were beastly. I was slowly changing ... Patrick put down.

Before changing completely went to Cat and broke the ropes, she threw herself into his arms.

'I thought you were not going to be on time how are you? . - She saw the blood on her shoulder.

When I looked again it was her Vincent. He touched her the wounded lip and eye.

-survive - Vincent told him -. you?

-Now, well ... extremely grateful to you and him .. what happened? Is that a shot?.

Gabe fired me .. - Cat looked scared. - No, I have not killed him .. but threw it into the water, where it is not or if he is alive or dead.

- What's wrong with Heather, okay? -. She was visibly worried.

-Yeah, he's in his bed. She fell unconscious when she saw me ...

Cat took a deep breath.

-Well .. one thing at a time ... I think if ..

Vincent looked at Patrick, who had not moved, just looked stunned Vincent. The gun was still on the ground. He went for it ...

- Do not touch! .. - Cat took off his jacket and wrapped ..

-He's the guy I saw you kissing .. - the tone of his voice was hard. - Why do not you leave me to kill him?

Vincent, his brother had ordered him to hurt me. but he has not done what he has done save me .. leave it, agree - She begged.

When she saw him listen to reason, she continued. -

-Wait here, I come quickly. You look at him ..

She went downstairs and came to his apartment. She pulled one of the drawers of her desk a game to cath fingerprints and she returned to climb.

He approached the body of Pete. Took fingerprints twice and put them in his pocket.

It was Vin.

-I'll make a few phone calls do not move here, ok?

Vincent nodded. His shoulder hurt more.

Patrick looked it stood without moving a mú ó looking.

-Even if you are planning to say .. no one will believe you .. no .. - advised.

Patrick nodded.

Cat hung up and returned to him.

-I just called Tess come. Also called the St. Benjamin. Dr. Markus .. is service. Go see him, sure you can sneak unseen .. if you go to see Jt's home with another bullet wound, can you something .. - suddenly remembered something - cops .. below?

-KO'd

-Pefect .. have to teach me how to do what they do ..

-At another time ..

-If, at a later time ..

Tess will take you to the hospital .. She also needs to do to me a big favor ..

Vincent looked at him curiously.

- It has to do with your father, right?

-You guessed it ..

- Can I ask?

Then I'll tell you .. When you leave the hospital disappears for a few hours, until I call you. OK?

-All right ... 'He kissed you -. What are you up to?

-Something that, if it goes well ..:-sigh -. Must be your freedom our freedom ..

* * *

Tess darted home Jt's home. Cat call had left totally surprised. His plan was ... amazing .. but if came bian was to be the salvation for Vincent. Jt's home also rose.

had much to do.

She reached the cat's apartment in record time. Shehad told her to go up to the ceiling. Not found any neighbor.

When he arrived, what he saw chilled her.

There was a young man dead on the ground with a bullet in the abdomen. Another Cat was really, staring at Vincent, which was right across from Tess. Groom your friend had pain in his face. She saw at once that had bloodstained jacket at shoulder height.

- This is the dead -. Asked pointing to Pete. Then he looked at Cat - you have not told me anything that Vincent was hurt? Who was it?

She approached him.

-Gabe ... - said Vincent himself.

-Tess's expression said it all.

-Tess, do not worry, it's not so much .. for a bullet in the shoulder -. He said reassuringly, but his voice betrayed that was hurting like crazy.

Cat approached her immediately.

-Tess, these the footprints of Pete .. I want the ride to the St, Benjamin and you carry Vincent .. Try to enter the room of my father in the door there's cop .. Tell him touch the bag and save it .. I want to tell you what you have to do me this great favor and .. - it was hard to say -. .. I will be forever grateful ... tell him in the morning some FBI officials will talk with him. He has to tell them exactly what I'm going to say ..

When they were alone Cat approached to Patrick.

-It is very hard what happened -. in the background felt sorry for Patrick -., But if was not for you, I'd be dead. Thank you ... thank you.

Patrick looked.

-My brother was a psychopath ... but it was my brother -. He sighed sadly.

Cat put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's hard for me to do this .. but I have to do something more for me ..

- Does it have to do with him? It was him, who were looking for, right?.

- Vincent is ... someone special ..

-No need to swear me ..

-Not only that .. I love him with all my heart and if you do not believe it would not hurt anyone .. The thing is it's hard, when everyone strives to kill you .. I love him.

Patrick looked.

- You mean I have no chance?

Cat laughed.

-No ... I'm sorry but it's true .. he is my life.

Patrick breathe deeply.

-Tell me what I have to do ...

When Patrick was clear what the plan was and how he had to act, Catherine called police. The function had just begun.

* * *

Fifteen minutes after leaving the apartment Cat, Tess parked near St Benjamin. ..

She looked at Vincent.

- Can you find Dr. Markus without anyone seeing you?

'I'm sure, I know where you hide ..

They left the car and entered through emergency ... Vincent had dropped CAt's apartment before leaving and had put on a clean shirt, but was beginning to stain with blood.

Tess was with the stairs, climbed to the second floor. Then they saw the policeman who was stationed at the door of the room of Reynolds.

Tess approached him with his best smile.

-Sorry to bother you, would you mind helping me .. I think I'm lost ..

The policeman stood.

-I'm sorry Miss, but can not be here ..

No time to say anything .. without noticing that Vin was behind him, he applied pressure on the neck, knocking him unconscious. It was placed on the chair to give the impression that he was asleep.

Tess went to the door, Vincent continued.

-No .. Vincent sees being healed.

-Do not worry about me .. I'll help you out.

Both entered the room.

Reynolds was asleep, but woke up when she heard the sound of the door closing.

He was surprised to see them.

- What the hell are you doing here?

Tess was who spoke.

-We have no time, you have to listen ... All I will say, Cat asked me to tell .. Ok ..

He nodded. He saw the anguish in the face of Tess. Vincent looked.

-Do it for Cat .. - said.

- What is this? -. Asked resignation. Reynods deep breath and sat down. What should I do?

Tess put on some gloves and pulled the bag with the footprints of Pete from his jacket pocket.

-You have to touch the bag has to look like this here, it took these tracks from the corpse of Windsor when he was found.

Bob took the bag of the footprints.

- May I ask who they are?

'That's the least of Cat .. someday you will tell -. Vincent answered.

-Well, okay -. Accepting said .. - More ...

- FBI agents arrived to interrogate him in a few hours .. you have to tell them that when Windsor was found on the banks of the river, witnesses said they saw a young man, that exactly matches the description of Vincent, out of the water and trying to revive him ... But by the time the police arrived and he was gone .. right?.

Bob was thoughtful.

- What will you do with the tracks?

-Put them in your office.

Bon nodded

Well, then you should leave them in the table drawer. Find the key behind a painting, a drawing by Turner-Bob. Went on - to make it seem more believable .. have your book the police here?

Tess nodded and pulled it out inside jacket pocket. she handed it to Bob. This began writing at breakneck speed ..

-These are the notes I took from the corpse of Windsor -. He looked at Vincent -. and including a description of the "hero" .. Leave them with fingerprints.

Tess took it all. She did a brief appreciation.

-We have to go ...

Bob looked.

-Luck, the you require ... - despiendose said.

Vincent opened the door for him and Tess and nodded Reynold said goodbye.

When they had gone, Bob took a phone under the ó a number and hope to have it caught. The precipitating events were, had to start organizing.

* * *

Vincent returned to take Tess out of hospital without being seen. At that time it was normal not to find anyone.

They went through one of the emergency doors.

Tess said goodbye grateful.

-Vincent .. I hope the plan works .. do not deserve everything that is happening to you

Vincent looked a little embarrassed.

-Thanks Tess, I appreciate it.

She smiled and hugged him.

-You heard Cat to cure you and hide you. You have to be patient and wait.

Vincent nodded.

Tess came out and went to his car as fast as he could. There was much to do and time was paramount.

* * *

When Dana entered the club. Jt was tired of spinning around the room, waiting for news.

-I came as soon as I could ... Cat called me. I guess I'll know

JT nodded.

- Tess has come with the prints?

-No, not yet.

Dana approached him pointed to his computer.

Well, we are going to do something else in the meantime. We have access to the FBI database ..

Jt sat up quickly.

- Will you have to give me the password

Dana was behind him resting his hands on the back of his chair. She was telling him where I needed to go.

-Well, once there you have to put my code.

You say ...

-15234ADAM

JT looked, nodded and typed.

-Well ... now you have to go to classified information ... - Jt pointed to a place -. If there is, put my key again and then looking Curt Windsor ..

Jt turned.

- What did you do like Cat

She smiled.

-A federal crime .. Altering secret files for personal gain ... - could not prevent the situation made him grace. .. Well, the end justified the means -. .. I hope for our sake that we not get caught -. He said as he pressed his shoulders.

-Me too ... - JT corroborated. - Me too.

* * *

Vincent made sure that Tess went to her car without problems. Once you start the saw, he went back inside.

The wound hurt more more .. The bullet had to be next to the bone. I had to find Markus as before.

He went to the emergency room. It was a quiet night there was hardly anyone. He recalled that when he worked there and had a night like that, it is used to a pair of rest rooms for a siesta between patients.

Dr. Markus used to be in his office, one floor above. Vincent was there.

He climbed the stairs and walked down the hall to the end. There was the doctor's office.

The light was on. He entered without knocking. The doctor, who was reading a big book, lifted his head a little annoying.

- I have said many times before you get llameis ... - was livid when I recognized his visitor !

He rose quickly from his chair and approached him.

-Sorry to bother you but Doctor, I need your help. . - Pointed his shoulder -. I have found the path of a bullet .. - you could tell in his voice that it hurt a lot.

Dr. reacted immediately. He grabbed his arm.

-Come on, there is a treatment room here.

They left the office and they got into another room to the left of the hall. Vincent took off his sweatshirt. He sat on a stretcher.

His mentor began to evaluate it.

-I will give you a local anesthetic ... Lie down and do not worry .. I said do not bother me and they will not .. you already know I have a temper.

Vincent nodded.

He went to a cupboard, took out a syringe and a small glass jar; while preparing, went to Vincent:

-Someday you'll have to say everything that has happened to you, do not you think It must be a very entertaining story ..

I injected the liquid below the wound.

Vincent could not avoid a wince.

-If it hurts, I know ... wait a few minutes to remove the bullet. Meanwhile, I will cleanse their blood .. Are you going to start talking This we will not do for free ... - he smiled.

Vincent smiled and sighed.

-. -OK. Doc ... here goes - it looked fun -. Possibly, but then I'll have to kill you ..

Dr. Markus got serious for a moment.

-If you ... - you pressed him to spend gauze from the wound.

Vincent bit his lip ..

'All right, all right. You wanted it ..

While the doctor towards his work, Vincent told him everything that had happened in recent years .. From Afghanistan, on his return, when he was already dead. His encounter with Cat and how it changed his life .. His kidnapping, Reynolds, his arrest and escape.

The most sensitive was telling that he was subjected to experiments that had changed their DNA permanently. His mentor and friend, never said nothing just listened at work.

-Here's a bullet -. He said with a look of triumph as her out and left her on a tray -. Has lacked .. bit to the bone.

Returned to disinfect the wound. And he began to sew.

-Recap .. have Animal genetic code in your DNA .. well ... - he said as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

Vincent smiled.

He does not seem surprised.

-Vincent, I'm taken .. Hard to believe .. But I want to kill you more concerned about each other make your life miserable ...

Yes ... sometimes it's worse. A life on the run, fighting everything and everyone, is not a life ... - noted with resignation in his voice -., But it is what it is .. We tried to find a cure ... but now nothing works .. In other cases I know ..

- Other cases -. He looked a little scared, then shrugged -. Equals ... prefers not know .. I know ... you mean that in some cases have been able to reverse it

-Yes, it's risky, but ...

- And you've not been able to .. - stopped sewing and watched their work .. - well, not bad scar. put a gauze if you bleed .. again ..

-Do not worry .. I'll take care of it, you've done enough ...

Vincent stood up slowly. The doctor approached him.

-Be careful, you can Seas: -. Helped him sit on the couch.

-No, I'm fine ... - said as he breathed deeply, closing his eyes. grabbed her sweatshirt and pulled it looked to his mentor -. Come so sorry .. but had no other place to go .. I have a friend who has helped me in some bad situations ... smiled to remember -. But poor .. is already saturated. I could only come to you .. ...

-Vincent ... do not worry - he went to a shelf and picked up three boxes. He gave them -. Tomato these if it hurts, and this is to clean the wound ..

He took them and put them in his pocket. He got up and ready to go, I had a mad desire to see how things were going there. Cat had begged him to hide .. but it would cost a lot.

He held out his hand to the doctor.

-Thank you .. I will always be indebted to you ..

It's close tightly.

-When you find a moment ... and everything that happens to you now, that this is not fixed, come see me, maybe I can help you with your "problem" .. I guarantee you will have my support. Y. .. if you want to start a new "normal" life, perhaps, can offer you a job. You were one of the best doctors I have ever met ...

"When this is over, the first thing I plowed will come to you .. I swear ... There is always hope, right?

-Always ..

Vincent went slowly from the room. down the hall and came to the emergency stairs.

Under the street. No one had seen. Your next destination: the club.

* * *

Dana took all the material that gave Tess and fired at FBI headquarters in New York. He knew exactly where the office was the Bob .. Bob Reynolds .. not seen for many years to 15 years and ...

she had not said anything because that Cat, it was not important and it seemed disrespectful to his mother ...

But it was also true that She was interested in the gem, due to the time spent working with him. And Bob did not tell her everything.

She had managed to Cat suspect anything, but end up finding.

She entered with her credentials in the building. Took the elevator inventing a believable excuse, if anyone saw her.

She left the elevator and reached her destination. In the place of the secretary there was no one .. and how could it be possible? The door was open. She walked slowly. She waited a couple of minutes and no one came ..

She walked over to the picture .. Rain, Steam and Speed Turner took the key; there we went to the table; There was only a locked drawer. She opened. Located within fingerprints and documents ..

She left everything clean and closed the drawer. No one had entered the office.

Dana could not help shivering, could not understand why the door was open. She had a feeling something was wrong.

She shrugged and concentrated on what she had to do. Left the key in the picture, and without it looking back he left office.

* * *

Catherine saw Patrick handcuffed with regrets. Agreed to continue the plan that had marked him, but did not know how it would be, it was like running blindly .. anything could happen.

Catalina expected to have in mind that he had saved her life and that Pete had killed in self-defense. I do not want anything bad to happen.

The Commissioner had been in a police car ... She thought Heather all the way, what could I say when he woke up? Why did he have to do something like Gabe?, How far you could get your obsession? SHe thought about what he had read in the Rebeccas book, that special connection ... two men fighting for their female. It was somewhat primitive, but every time she was more convinced that it was real.

When they arrived, immediately took Patrick to take fingerprints and start questioning.

Her boss was waiting with a frown.

-Chandler, to work do not work much, but to get into trouble is unique ..

-I know ... but this is in connection with a case to help the FBI.

Yes, some of it and told me not to move here -. He threatened to frown -. and this time you do me case.

-I will not move ...

When he had picked out his phone and called Tess. She answered on the first ring.

-Cat .. where are you?

-In the police station ... they will interrogate Patrick ... you?

-With Jt .. I just give it all to Dana .. you know what you do right?

Jack sat in his chair.

-To tell you the truth I have no idea ... Vincent? -. She lowered her voice to say his name.

-I left him in the hospital ..

-Ok ... you coming? ..

-Right now ..

'Well, now I see you ..

She hung up the phone right at the time that Patrick went to the interview room.

* * *

JT was working on the analysis of Cat was worried about the possible consequences of the fact that she was a carrier of the gene.

A step further and pass it through the centrifuge.

At the time Vincent walked through the door. His friend got up from the chair and went to hug him.

-As I'm glad to see you! .. 'He said. Suddenly, he remembered something. - The police?

-Sleeping ... You can not imagine the amount of people who have been unconscious today -. He patted his shoulder before taking his jacket, with some difficulty -. I appreciate what you did for me. . I knew it was hard ..

Jt downplayed.

Do not worry ... -an alarm sounded. The centrifuge was over.

It acercacó the team gradually.

- What are you doing now? -. The Vincent asked.

-Nothing in particular -. He came to the computer and turned off the screen.

Vincent did not believe him..

-JT is when you when you lie to me ... - he said as he quickly approached his friend and turn on the screen again.

He saw what no doubt were the results of a genetic analysis.

- What is this? . - He saw the screen. - Looking for something specific? What's new?

JT sat up in the chair. He sighed with resignation.

-Can not lie ... I want you to feel .. is not as bad as it seems ..

Vincent sat up since.

-Tell me .. what are you doing with that sign?

Jt said without preamble.

-This genetic analysis is Cat and I see ... -. Carefully looked at the screen -. Confirmed her hunch .. Vincent, Catherine is bearer ..

Vincent stood still a moment. Then he asked:

- She has asked you to do?

-Yes .. she asked him yesterday afternoon .. She said that she had the strange feeling that was going to be positive and she was right ...

Vincent did not know how to react.

Well, as you say you do not have to be good or bad .. but do not tell anyone at all .. just the three of us we will know .. and Tess, of course.

- Did you tell him or shall I?

Vincent leaned back in his chair.

-I'll tell her .. but when this is over, for good or bad .. indeed know something about Tess and Dana ..

Tess wine notes l brought fingerprints of Cat's father and gave them Dana .. Before, she and I had been on file with the FBI in violation few federal laws ... - touched her forehead as a sign of concern .. - It's very difficult for this to work ... too many parameters .. too many things have to go right Since only one that fails all goes to hell ..

Vincent stood up and began to pace the room

-Cat has asked me to hide yourself until all pass .. but if I can not sit still ... Besides, she was hurt .. one of her attackers struck ...

- Would you hit it? ...

Black-Eye .. split lip ... - he shrugged -, But not only that, it depends too much pressure

Jt was to him.

-Cat is strong .. he is able to die rather than abandon yourself to you .. You know .. and did anyone else new? Tess told me you were injured ..

Vincent smiled.

'I see that you can not have secrets ... .-He nodded before speaking - if .. I had an "encounter" with Gabe, He took Heather and called Cat to make it go, but I'm sure he would like it to her, he was waiting for me I did not want to hurt him, but ultimately, I out of control ..

Exactly what he wanted .. and Heather saw everything.

All ... - Vin massaged his temples - good thing is that she fainted .. No Gabe saw me hit a shot in the shoulder or as it plunged into the water. I do not know if he's alive or dead, and He looked into the eyes of his friend. - I care very little .. After seeing him there, saying terrible things about me, I can only think that is jealous and can not live without Cat, but has no ability to plan all this .. It's like being sick, obsessed with getting it again Basically .. I swear that I was sorry ...

Between the two there was a brief moment of silence. They had a lot to think about.

Vincent was in charge of breaking it He took a deep breath before speaking.

-I want to ask you one more thing and then a favor ..

Jt nodded.

-You know .. what you want

Vincent told the story of Rebecca JT let her talk until he mentioned the problem to be faced as they grew

- You want to tell me that all degenerated to the point of becoming animals?

-Something like that, the only thing that was controlled gem .. but in the end, the jewel could do nothing They had to kill them. The Catherine's aunt had to kill Duncan. ..

- Do you think you can pass the same to you?

According to Reynolds, this has happened to all of them; bersekes both the original and those who were inoculated with the different types of whey .. There is nothing to stop you. But hey, he also said that I was special.

He continued talking and he sat down again.

And besides all this .. I've been in the pantheon of the Windsor family .. Tori was carried ..: - Jt dropped into the chair - if they've taken .. Was amazing. ..: - Put your hands to the face - ... I can not help but feel so sorry for her ... or dead can rest.

Jt dragged his chair towards him.

-Torturing .. The bad they are not you ... By the way, where is now the jewel?

Vincent had to think before responding

-In a backpack in the bedroom Catherine

Jt openly laughed ..

-I see that you can not do without it even if you are a fugitive from justice ..

Vincent shrugged

-These tests show We can not be separated, we should always be together no matter the circumstances .. I can not live without it

-I already knew it .. I always knew it.

-Do not lie ... Another thing - he changed the subject. - What could go was to my room? I think I have clothes there and I would change ... and lie down for a while, my shoulder hurts .. all I can do is wait.

-Is everything as you left ...

Vincent gave a gentle tap on the shoulder and left his friend He went to his room.

* * *

I did not know what to do while waiting, she was about to have a nervous breakdown. You could pray.

He had no time to do so. A young man has all the earmarks of being the FBI man approached her.

- Chandler agent? . - Even asked, knowing the answer. Do not let her answer -. My name is Mark Newman and I'm the one who takes the case of Mr. Vincent Keller .. Could we have a word?

Cat took a deep breath as he rose slowly.

-I think it's not the time .. I have to give evidence ...-

-Yes, I know ... I've been told. Ustes has been attacked in her apartment at the hands of characters wanted by the FBI, you already knew ...-

He left the sentence unfinished for the winding it.

Yes .. I worked as an undercover agent in a case of robbery and murder ...- the FBI liaison was Dana Langdon ..

-That's ... can you tell me what happened? . He were attracted to the chair Tess, Cat sat up in his.

Cat began to tell the whole story. The same story that Patrick had to tell

Meanwhile, the agent carefully observed. There was something strange about the way they look, as if he knew. Also, someone reminded him physically. He was tall, strong, deep dark blue eyes, strong chin, forehead and blond hair ...-

She went on to tell his version of events, the phone rang from his interlocutor. Took it.

Excuse me ... tell me ... Spencer - waited - .. Damn what you tell ? ...- He looked toward the room where Patrick was.

Cat looked observed where the agent was looking and knew immediately what they were saying on the phone. She crossed his fingers.

The agent continued.

Well .. do one thing .. I'm going to ask ... salt and wait in the car I called, okay -. Cat had the feeling that this Spencer said yes, because the room door opened and a young officer came out there and down the stairs. He stood at the foot of it.

Newman went to meet him. They spoke and separated. The agent approached her.

I think you should come with me .. I have a surprise for you .. good for everyone.  
Let's talk with Mr. Franco. . - Said as he gave way to her to the stairs.

* * *

Once Newman entered the room and was controlled all yours. Cat could not help thinking that the man gave off security and charisma from every pore of his body. He shook his head. It was the enemy could not be dominated by him.

In the room were only two of them, Patrick and the lawyer assigned to him.

Before discussing the agent turned on a small tape recorder.

-Mr. Franco, I'm Mark Newman Newman .. FBI agent. We are in the units of the 125, and they have told us as we want to make a confession; making, of course, without any coercion. Remember we said that the conversation will be recorded, transcribed and sign at the end. You know what I mean?

-Perfectly.

'All right, let's do this. Is your brother Mr. Pete Franco?

-Yes .he was .. ., My older brother.

- What were you doing on the roof of the detective Catherine Chandler at 23:30 last night?

My brother found the detective -. Looked at Cat - 'She infiltrated his gang were preparing a his cause, the plan did not work and my brother was arrested by the Russians.

- Where were you then?

-Nowhere and many

- Like his brother came out the embassy?

He has very influential friends.

- What kind of friends?

-I do not know .. do not know .. but they have lot of money and power.

- Why was your brother yesterday?

He asked me to help him, he had a job and no one else to turn to.

The officer looked at him.

- What happened when you found the Detective Chandler?

-Pete and I went to her apartment when she apparently was going out. My brother hit her and knocked her unconscious to tie. He hit several times. I was angry, I never trusted her and now he realized that he was right every time.

- What else happened that his brother had just died?

He asked me to shoot the destective knee and could not.

-Follow ..

-We fight .. somehow -Pete was shot and fell to the ground ..

- Was that what happened Detective Chandler? detective?. - He asked without looking.

Yes, it was ... it saved my life.

He turned back to Patrick.

- How did you find the Detecitive confident that he had worked with him?

My brother had the custom of his head to attract and retain her boyfriend, the guy who had just escaped from jail.

Cat looked at him. At that moment, the door to the room opened and Dana appeared. Newman greet her head and stood beside Cat. Patrick continued.

-Anyway, had something they wanted. A gem. . - He put handcuffs on the table and went to Newman -. Interestingly, my brother could not stop bragging that this guy was in jail for a crime he had committed.

The agent looked at him as he leaned back.

- Is that what you said to my partner?

Yes, he killed the rich man. According to him, the bastard son of a bitch killed our brother in Miami. It was a beast and my brother can you take care of him. We had kidnapped his daughter to make it appear .. and he did, but miscalculated his strength.

- You're telling me that his brother killed Curt Windsor?

Yes .. that was the name.

-The death of Windsor was brutal, how would I do that? -. Catherine felt was disbelief in his eyes.

-Pete had some ideas on how to get revenge on those who hurt him, he told me he took out his heart, I keep it and gave the dogs.

Patrick explained everything without blinking .. to Cat it was believing. Newman would? She crossed his fingers.

-What you is saying is very serious, there is a person accused of the crime.

You have put in jail, I do not know .. you have done.

We are going to have to check this. Meanwhile, still being arrested.

He stopped the recorder, rose from his chair and left the room as he dialed a number on the phone. He closed the door.

Spencer, can you see who took the Windsor case, please?

He waited a while.

Yes, Reynolds? He's in jail if if I know ... but tell me, have you ever thought of someone, go to him to ask what he investigated?

He waited again.

Ya .. But Reynolds was arrested before closing the case .. may have information that is not in the record ... Yes, the fingerprints match... can investigate if Windsor had a business in Miami and died as one Rick Franco such ..?

Cat looked at Dana. She nodded. He breathed.

Gabe had not yet appeared. Where was he? Cat could not believe estuvira dead.

The agent kept talking to him as Spencer.

'All right, go talk to him .. I will finish this.

He came in, sat down in the chair again and went to Patrick.

We have to investigate what just tell us, so it will stay here another 48 hours before going to court.

Patrick nodded resignedly.

Whatever you say I could be in worse places and not eat bad .. He looked at Cat in passing as he rose and the guardds took him. the guards.

Cat articulated a simple "thank you."

- The judge will rule on whether or not admitted to Rikers. Anyway, we will talk to you.

The agent turned and went to Cat. She felt like those blue eyes were fixed on his.

Detective, I know what the defendant has said has affected, but we have to investigate it .. I would not do false hope.

Cat put a sad face.

I know, but I can not give up.

I understand remains accessible in case we have to call her.

He put the recorder in the pocket of his jacket, approached Dana and held out his hand.

_ .. I'm glad you're back ... and I'm sorry about your husband.

Dana gave him a half smile.

-Thank you

Newman took a deep breath. He went to the door, but he returned to Cat before leaving.

By the way, would be nice if Mr. Keller will be delivered as soon as possible.

And he went looked at Cat

.-Breathe!

Cat realized she'd been holding her breath.

- God! I'm about to give me a nervous breakdown.

They left the room talking.

-Patrick has been great -. Cat said - I do not know what I have to do to return the favor.

Dana grabbed her arm.

-Do not worry -. We'll think of something.

As they went downstairs they saw that Tess was waiting, leaning on his desk.

- How did it go -. She asked when they reached it.

Cat shrugged.

-I do not know .. depends on whether the story is believable .. it cost me to do it to me.

She sat in her chair.

-Well, what's the next step? ..

Dana said:

.-To call Vincent to be delivered.

Cat shook her head.

-I do not have very clear .. - rubbed his eyes with his thumbs. -. I'm afraid to be locked him for running away.

Tess looked.

No pass-nada-the prosecutor did not want lawsuits. .. And as for handcuffing, you do not forget that saved their lives Vincent recently -. She told her to take the phone.

She called Jt. She imagined that he would be with him.

He took it immediately.

-Jt, are Vincent with you ?

. 'Yes he's in his room ... He was in his room ...

-Tell me, Cat - said taking the phone.

Cat licked her lips.

'-I want you to come to the 125 .. Patrick just tell the FBI that his brother killed Windsor.

- What! - Vincent was perplexed: - That was your plan .. and it works?

Yeah .. just say you do not remember anything? OK?

-Okay ... I'm going now ..

* * *

Vincent arrived fifteen minutes later and, as Tess said, no police approached him. They simply call the agent Newman and onto the interrogation room.

He was forced to sit in one of the two chairs that were there and waited the arrival of the FBI agent.

This happened immediately. He was talking on the phone when he arrived.

-Okay, I'll do what you tell me ... but I need explanations -. Having said that he hung up.

He sat in the chair and held out his hand to Vincent.

I'm not going to cheat him, you are a very difficult situation .. but -. He took a deep breath before speaking -. Things have taken a turn of 180 ° ..

Vincent just stared at him. Newman continued talking.

-The fact that has escaped from prison does not help much .. You tell me why and how you fled, please?

Vincent shrugged.

-To prove my innocence had to leave as soon as possible ..

- And could only be reduced to four armed men?

-I've been a soldier .. they were no match.

Newman could not help smiling.

-I see .. well today is your lucky day .. The prosecution in light of the new evidence and the confession of a Patrick Franco, you sure do not know ...

Vincent shook his head.

- ... You decided to release him under the condition of not taking legal action to obtain compensation for the error in detention. Also, it seems the police be liked, so it has seen favorable treatment.

Vincent nodded.

-There was a kidnapping a few months ago in the same police station and helped save the lives of many.

Newman told to shut up.

'Yes, they told me .. then agrees to leave things as they are ..

-I promise ... I will not take any steps .. just want to be free .. nothing more-

Newman got up from the chair. Vincent did the same.

-Well, you are a free man ...

Vincent made a move toward the door, but the officer stopped him.

-One thing more.. You're localizable ... - opened the door and escorted him out -. .. Just in case.

Vincent nodded.

Good morning, Mr. Keller -. He said goodbye and he went into the station.

* * *

Vincent said goodbye of Agent at the door of the office. Cat looked at him from below. Newman said goodbye to her with a smile. SHe felt that this would not be the last time she would see.

Seeing that Vincent came down the stairs smiling made him forget what he was thinking.

- What happened? -. She asked anxiously.

He did not answer, approached her, held tight waist, lifted her up and kissed her passionately.

All the curator looked and there was the occasional applause. and He were delighted. Everything had gone well.

Although Cat did not want to, was separated from the lips of Vincent.

- Did I ever tell you how much I love? .. - .. Whispered

She smiled.

-A few ...

-Well, I swear I have fallen short ... - had both his eyes, love, pride .. wish ... - How is your face? -. Asked worried.

Cat slightly bowed his head in shame.

-Best, a fat lip, the eye is hardly noticeable .. Please let me down, are watching us .. everyone ...

He took a deep breath ..

-Well .. but stating that not wanna let you go ...

-Okay ...

Cat fell when left to hold her; took the opportunity to embrace the ex fugitive.

-Glad ... Vincent ..

-I know, Tess. I know.

He also approached.

Vincet spoke with both:

-I can never thank you for all you have done for me these days .. - he lowered his voice -. you have played your careers .. even have committed crimes ... - Dana looked at Dana -., -But you can not imagine how I'm glad you have done.

-Everything went well .. that's what matters .. - She was happy, but there was an underlying sadness in his voice .. - if you'll excuse me .. I have to go back to see Sam.

Yes, of course -. Cat said while holding her. - And thanks for everything.

She shook her head before heading to the exit.

She put on her coat and said goodbye. -

'I suppose that you want be together. - Said with a big smile on her face .. - I'm going to tell everything to JT, it sure is about to climb walls .. See you.

-Goodbye Tess ... - the two were separated from it.

Cat turned to look at his love.

- What do we do?

Vincent slow to answer. She grabbed her jacket, grabbed her by the waist and said:

-Walk .. today we will spend only us .. I think we deserve ..

Cat made a face of concern.

-But there are so many things that do not ...

Vincent put a finger in her mouth so it is quiet.

-Cat No, now no. Let's go.

They were holding each other walking all the way to get home from Catherine

Heather was about to leave when they arrived. She wore small suitcase in hand. When she saw Vincent , She stood stop.

- Heather ... -

Do not let him say anything more

She was furious His eyes were swollen and Vincent when she saw an expression of deep fear came over her face. He started yelling at her sister:

-I never thought I could be so .. Cat, he's an animal! .. As you can be with ... this ... - she sneered Vincent: - .. he has done everything -Gabe said It is impossible to God you're thinking! You have left his family out of your life to be with "it" ... a murderer, what the hell are you looking at him? What gives you, so you can soportloar ... - looked her up and down - I'm not going to report it .. I will not say anything for now .. I think .. I do not understand, sister, I can not understand ..

I went to the door. Cat intentoó to stop Heather turned as he have noticed her sister's hand on her arm.

- Do not touch me! forget that you have a sister ... She looked at Vincent. While he this ... in your life ...

I opened the door, I went out and closed the door

Catherine watched as her sister left her life.

I can not believe this is happening - It was all she managed to say ..

Vincent hugged her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

-Gabe took care to make clear what kind of person I am ... there was nothing ... - he closed his eyes - to top it off my "alter ego" Adar went for a walk, that was what the bastard wanted ..

Cat turned around

-By the way, where I can be? It is very strange that it has not appeared by the station ... - squinted slightly. - I'm sure what you kill?

-No ... - said at first, but then shrugged - Well, not sure fell into the water and not see him again ..

Cat left him and went to couch. She lay down and put her hands in his lap. She closed her eyes

'I realized I have not slept today ... Are.. she looked at the clock - four in the late .. and seems to have spent a lifetime since you got home last night ..

Vincent looked up and sat in the hole that was left to do again to her knees He began to massage the scalp.

-You dont have to go anywhere, I Think .. stay here and rest - He said.

-If .. is what most - He began to notice how all her muscles relaxed, - But I feel like .. we have so much to do ... It's what you told me of Tori and her family, who ... - yawned - .. I need to go see my father ... - was gradually decreasing the intensity of his voice - I have to read ... books ... Rebecca

Vincent ceased to hear it. And he looked, and saw that her was asleep He smiled, Take a deep breath, mentally thanking anyone involved have such a woman at his side. He closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Catherine woke up a little disoriented. I did not know how long he had been there ... also saw Vincent asleep with his hand in her hair. She sat and smiled as she watched .. it was so .. no. Ran out of adjectives .. look at the clock. 5:30 .. thought they should eat something before .. but .. could not miss the opportunity.

She began to kiss Vincent slowly .. first the face, the eyes, the tip of the nose. And slowly to his lips .. when it came, and drew a half smile.

-Follow -. She said.

-You sure? -.

-Yes -. He confirmed it .. holding her neck and pulling her toward him.

No need to say anything.

They kissed slowly at first .. but then they could no longer control themself. Vincent under her jacket over his shoulders and pulled, the following was removing her blouse she wore.

- 'Damn Buttons!. - He mumbled angry leaving Cat Cat for a moment.

She would not leave.

-Forget the buttons ..

-Is it true ... - and ripped.

Cat separates shocked.

- Hey!

-You told me to forget about them ..

'Yes, but ...

Vincent ignored him. He took off her shirt while she was complaining. He rose from the couch and lay down to her.

He knelt on the floor and began to unbutton her pants. He took it off. She closed her eyes. Then she felt his hands in her panties. Slid them slowly down her legs .. Now there was nothing left.

He lowered her bra straps and thrusting his hand behind his back let go. He kept his eyes closed, but she could not help biting lips and smile. She was naked and he was staring sure. I could feel his eyes ... and of course he could hear her heart .. half the city could hear her heart at that moment.

She heard Vincent's clothes fell. she also heard the zipper of his pants. Then silence.

Suddenly, a huge weight was installed on the couch on top of her and began to feel something wet moving the neck. His tongue .. his tongue. He licked her neck without being an inch, wanted to hug him, but he forbade him.

-Do not move and do not open your eyes, I have everything.

He was down. I arrive at her breasts. Cat noticed how gently touched her nipple .. then the other, and surrounded them with his tongue, as he nibbled and sucked. I could not help but arch your back and moan. It was fantastic, She was about to have an orgasm only with that contact. When she thought could not take it anymore, Vincent departed. He fidgeted on the couch.

-Do not go ... - begged ..

'-I'm not going anywhere.

She turned to notice him in his groins. She thought she could not experience any better. Flutter up and down. making her shudder with each contact ... finally got noticed between the legs, his fingers opened and his tongue made contact. It was devastating. The orgasm exploded inside her.

Vincent continued until she stopped moving, but then decided it was his turn now .. could not take much more. He stood over her, still enjoyed seeing the pleasure he had given her. It was the most desirable woman in the world.

The penetrated hard, unceremoniously, I knew she was craving .. and that's how I got the cat around him with his legs. He began to move faster. She responded by saying his name .. Vincent .. Vincent ...

The couch did not allow for much more, but Vincent took advantage to the fullest, despite the pain that showed on his shoulder .. He endured all that he could, enjoying the feel of Cat, feeling inside ... but when he saw Cat shudder again, but could not. He closed his eyes, abandoning himself to what he felt and when he finish, exhausted and sweaty sank down on his love.

* * *

Vincent got up from the couch leaving more than happy to Catherine, still with her eyes closed. It was the bathroom, Cat could hear the shower water running.

He had been with some guys before with Vincent. I had some experience, but making love with him was a drug .. sigh .. always wanted more. Her eyes were still closed, still remembering what se had felt, his hands, his tongue, his ...

At that moment the phone rang ..

"Shit, what was first thought."

"Now what?". That was the second.

She opened her eyes and sat staring at the phone. Where the hell is? Then he remembered in her pants. She got up and went to pick them up from the ground.

Was Dana. She picked.

Dana is a bad thing?

-Cat ... - By the tone of her voice she knew that if. -

The thrill of sex with Vincent suddenly disappeared.

- Lag happens?

Dana had to respond. She realized that she was crying.

-Cat .. they just called Rikers .. Sam died.

She froze.

- How? When?

-They found in his cell with cut veins ..

- What has been done?

-I do not know .. the prison director told me that you can do a sharp object with the strangest things .. They have yet to investigate .. Catherine .. - there was so much sadness in her voice-., I could not forgive. . maybe .. I have ...

-Dana, still do not know anything, do not blame you, because ... wants you to go to the hotel?

-No, have asked me to go to Rikers see the body .. Anyway, if I need you .. I'll call you ..

-Do it ... You are a very strong woman, but does not prevent need a shoulder to mourn.

-Thanks Catherine, I will inform you all.

-Well .. well .. And sorry .. seriously.

-I know.

Both women hung at once.

She closed her eyes and massaged her temples .. The stark reality was back again. I really outstanding things. The first have to do right now. She owed.

Vincent came to the room drying him hair with a towel while using another tied around the waist.

- Have you heard about? -. She asked.

-Yes ... - he was serious -. We can not get much rest.

She smiled.

-It is better to accept that this is our life .. at least for now.

-We enjoy everything that we can for the good times .. He came as she spoke; Hekept looking at her.

Then she realized she was standing naked in front of him.

-No, do not look so .. Vincent have to do something urgently.

He grabbed her by the waist and started down the hands in the ass ..

- Are you sure you want to leave? ..

She had to swallow and stop looking at it. That body and the way he was looking at what became the desire of any woman in the flesh.

Vincent ... We have to do a thing ..

She left him and went for his clothes.

-I'm going to take a shower .. Vincent ... - she turned to him with her clothes in hand. - Let you see my father .. I think I have to thank you .. right?

-I think it's great .. I think it deserves ... - removed the towel and looked at Cat - but you're missing ... - and began to dress.

Cat ran out of the room to the shower.

- 'I'm asking for some food before you go! Okay ..?-He shouted.

- OK -. She said, just before opening the shower faucet.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital when his father was having dinner. Early dinner.

Cat showed his badge to the police to let them pass without problems.

As soon as I saw her a half smile spread across his face. As he watched her more closely, change of expression.

-Your face .. what happened?

'It's nothing, beats a silly ...

He was not convinced. Then he looked at Vincent.

-I see your plan has gone well ...

-Yes, everything went perfectly .. -. It was Catherine who spoke .. Vincent decided to put on the back burner. It was something between father and daughter.

Catherine breath. It was hard to have to thank her.

-Bob, I want to thank you for what you've done. I know you're not exactly a fan of Vincent ... that's why you have a hard time doing so ..

He interrupted.

-Catherine, because you do not have to thank me. I told him .. -. He looked at Vincent. - It's impossible to try to separate you .. and if I hurt him I lost you forever .. I do not want to lose.

Cat lowered her head.

He still did not feel like your father .. but maybe if I do well, someday You can get to feel .. I'm not losing hope.

I can not promise anything .. there are too many secrets between us ..

He looked puzzled.

- You want to ask me something?

She fixed her eyes on Vincent a moment. What the hell! He would find out all the ways.

-I want to know if I am a carrier of the gene .. You know the one I mean.

Vincent was not surprised. Cat looked at him.

- Did you know?

He nodded.

-Jt told me before ..

Cat took a deep breath. Bob then spoke.

- Have you read what Rebecca wrote?

She nodded.

Bob continued.

-Everyone in our family .. carry the gene in both men and women. So was Rebecca. As I discovered, this gene means that children may have chidren with a berserk, apart from other things you know. That was the case of Tori, her mother was a carrier .. By the way Vincent, has gone to her grave?

"Yes, it was not .. neither she nor her mother nor her father.

-I thought so.

Cat asked:

- What do you know all that?

He shook his head.

-Little, very little .. I know there are many bodies have disappeared and have been associated with the beasts.

-Well .. this is beyond me ... we have a long talk ..

-In pendrice that came along with everything else you will find an answer .. - he sat in bed -. Now will you do me a favor to me ..

- What? Vincent asked?

-You help me out here ..

The two looked at him speechless.

- What? -. - they said together.

-I have a lot to do and I can not be here ...

He stood up, not with some difficulty, and went to the bathroom.

Catherine followed him. She saw that he prepared the clothes.

He asked him

- How the hell do you want?

-Very simple .. you'll go out in silence .. The police come to shop around .. you wait for about five minutes Vincent comes through the window, grabs me and jumps out the window with me .. and you will not have to worry about me, there will be someone waiting in the alley -. saying this left the bathroom dressed.

Vincent shrugged.

Cat did not know what to do .. She put her hands to her head.

-Well, okay .. but again as you try to hurt him I swear this time I'm not going to shoot him ... - she looked at her boy.

Bob smiled, climbed into bed and covered completely.

-Ten minutes maximum .. ok ..

They nodded before walking out the door.

* * *

Cathrerine sat on the seat of his car .. from there she could see the window of the room of his father.

Watching Vincent came and left together. She rested her forehead on the steering wheel. "All this was too" "I'm helping my father to escape jail" .. no, I do not think it is.

Fortunately, at least as it was almost dark. Hoped no one saw .. she did not want to get in trouble so soon.

She started the car and drove to the alley.

His father and Vin were waiting. Below the window.

- What will you do now?

-Do not worry ... Among other things to be near you ..

- So?. I remind you I just elope from prison ..

-It does not matter ..

Then a black Mercedes stopped at the alley entrance. A man got out of the driver's seat. They could not see save it well, there was almost no light.

Bob saw him and motioned for him to wait there. He said goodbye to his daughter. She lowered.

He approached her and hugged her. Cat did not know what to do, but eventually returned.

'I'll be away .. not olvies - he looked at Vincent -. care of her, okay? ..

He turned and went to mercedes. The driver opened the back door to enter. After he has, the car started and got lost in traffic in New York.

Well .. it was a fun day -. It was the only thing I could think to say to Cat

Vincent came to her and took the keys.

- I need your car

- Hey! Do not you want to follow? .. I'm tired .. I want some peace .. just a while ..

Vincent laughed. It was true that she looked tired .. but he had other plans.

Well ... Well, I will not rest He took her arm and sat in the passenger seat .. - I'll take you home, you will be great .. because I intend to take dinner.

- What? . - She asked in amazement, as she watched him get on the wheel. Fatigue disappeared.

-Yes .. - started the car and drove out of the alley -. I leave you at home .. I'll go Jt's home, to convince him to return to live with him, then try to stay at a nicerestaurant and see if I have a costume.

-It's not neccesary - he smiled -. But I admit .. I'm very excited.

He smiled and looked at her a couple of seconds.

- I got some money .. not what will last me, I also believe that we deserve. Today we think only of ourselves.

I was driving through dense traffic in Manhattan. When he came home cat came to her apartment.

'I'll pick up - he looked at his watch -. In two hours -. Would I have enough time?

She bit her lip and nodded.

-Yes it is

Vincent suddenly remembered his backpack. He went into the bedroom to find her. He reached his shoulder.

- Until then ... I'll take your car .. he give her a quick kiss and headed for the door.

Catherine went to her room knew exactly what to wear. Long time I was not so excited .. and all for dinner .. A dinner with her boyfriend, like any normal couple.

Books were in The Rebeca's books was to leave a dresser drawer when something fell from one of them. It was a small envelope, which made a metallic sound when hitting the ground are.

She put it above the bed. A key fell. A big old iron key. There was also a paper with writing. One address .. "175 Riverside Drive." It was Rebecca's letter.

She took the notebook where he had fallen. She opened it. The envelope was there. SHe read what he had written:

"Today I bought the house with money that I left my late second husband.

Two floors, a large living room and a good kitchen, four bedrooms upstairs, and something very important ... Good views of the river .. reminds me of London, my land.

Have a good garden. I hope to have green, very green, to remind me every day, Scotland and Duncan ..

I remember much of it. His face, his laugh .. what made me feel .. your hands, your lips ..

When I remember the sadness filled me completely. I feel so alone.

But then I remember that I have a mission. A mission that I must do if it costs little life I have left.

I lost my life the day he asked me to kill him. The day we realized we could no longer control himself, that everything we tried was useless .. Your animal side had won the battle. Always wear your jewelry in the neck .. I feel more attached to it too. Now it is part of me, and that was part of for many years.

Now I just want to start taking care of my garden. My Little Scotland ".

Cat sat on the bed.

Rebecca had killed Duncan.

She remembered the previous paragraph she read. Rebecca was in bed, because he had fallen down the stairs. A shiver ran inside her.

Evan said that Vincent was mutating the DNA into the animal side. Rebecca's story implied. Only the gem could control, but how long?

Now no .. I wanted to think of nothing but them and also if Vincent had to go through that, she would spend it with him and would hold until the end .. The tears started running down her cheeks, took them off quick ... that would be their night.

She went to the closet. I knew that was going to be. The black dress.

She bought it a while; the same day I did the fake IDs. That day I felt I had a chance and wanted to surprise him.

She pulled it out of the closet and put it on the bed.

It was a silk dress. Short, four fingers above the sleeves. It had a simple V-neck and back nearly all the air. She was naked, and quickly put it on.

It slid down her body with little resistance. It had a rope with a single button at the neck lest he fall on her shoulders. Take nothing underneath, just a simple black lace thong.

She looked in the mirror .. it felt good .. but mostly she felt very sexy .. She closed her eyes and imagined that Vincent took it off. She opened.

She took off her dress and looked at him. He felt guilty because, after all that's happened .. was happy. She was happy because I had the most wonderful man on earth next to her man. He made her feel beautiful her feel special. She wanted so much it hurt.

* * *

Vincent entered the accelerated gentlemen club. Jt approached him and gave him a big hug. His friend did not know how to react. Laughed as he returned it.

-You have two today ..-he pulled away to look at him -. You are ...

Yes .. I'm happy I can not believe you've done all this for me ... I am the luckiest person on earth to have you ..

And a voice came from the bar.

-You do not know you well

Vincent left Jt and went with her.

-Tess - hugged her too.

She was delighted.

- Well first .. Have you heard of Sam? -. His expression changed to say.

-Yes, Dana alled Catherine .. - got serious for a moment .. - strange .. But that Tess will have to wait until tomorrow .. Now I'm having dinner with cat; by the way ... went to Jt. see if you can find a good restaurant with good music and good food - I look at the clock -. in an hour and a half?

- How is that? . - Asked Jt imagining the answer.

He looked at both as he spoke.

'I'm taking to Cat to a restaurant .. Our first real date.

Tess smiled

'I love ...' she said. Jt she was to Jt - we'll find something. I know some that meet all these requirements.

Vincent turned to his friend.

-By the way, JT, remember to wear a black suit for the wedding of his father .. I still have it? ..

Yes, it's in your closet ..

He motioned with his head that he understood and went to his room. He remembered something and turned.

-More things -JT looked at him leaning on the computer desk with crossed arms -. I do not think .. I will never go back to the other house .. I could stay here again? Until I find something ..

-Of course yes, this is your home and always will be.

Thank you ... But things .. you could do me a couple of turkey sandwich with avocado? Ah ..! and you'll have a bottle of champagne out there ?

Tess laughed aloud. Jt up and went to the bar. He took a bottle of champagne in the fridge ..

-You are worth this  
-Perfect.

He left the bar .. looked again.

You're lucky .. turkey and avocado ..

-Very well.

But ..-Jt went to the safe and got inside. After a few seconds he came out with a small box in his hand.

- You'll want this too, right?

Vincent smiled.

Yes ... I love you ... Thank you for saving.- He looked at the two: -. Could you put it all together, please .. I'll tell you where you have to leave .. You are great .. I have to get dressed .. Ah! save me this ..-took the gem case and would gave it..

Good-bye - Tess goodbye, funny to see the expression on Vincent.

Jt keep it in the safe.

Tess took the box.

- Is that what I think it is? .. - She looked at the small box.

-Yeah .. save it well, now yes, , I'm going to wear.

When he left the room, Jt shrugged, looked at his girl and got down to work.

* * *

Catalina had finished grooming, shortly before the hour Vincent agreed that would come for looking her. She looked in the mirror.

It looked great. The dress fit him like a glove. She wore a thin tights with a pair of lace garters glass, all in black. She'd pulled her hair into a high ponytail that showed off all her naked back, almost to the end of the column.

-I think I'll have cold -. Was one of the thoughts I had ..

At that time it was agreed with a black coat that brought a party .. with Evan. She went to the closet to look. She found it right away. It was so perfect.

She got very little makeup. Eyeliner, Rimmel and a little color on the cheeks and lips.

Perfect; just had to wait.

She saw the newspaper where she had found the key, open on the bed. I was going to read a little more, rang the doorbell.

-It's me ...- She heard her tell Vincent.

It was as fast as her stilettos allowed to go to open the door.

When he did, what he saw left her dazed, Vincent was spectacular. White shirt, slightly unbuttoned, narrow trousers and a coat negro.Y smelled wonderful.

"I'm here ...- - He went to her and hugged and kissed the stopped suddenly opened his eyes and I went around her back Noted .. -... Catalina God! .. you are ..!

Cat turned a whole.

- Am I good for a dinner?

Vincent smiled wryly. He crossed his arms to rate.

-Taking into account that you have lost half dressed ...- you're wonderful.

He approached her and kissed her, kissed her again and so had been all night. Cat left him.

-I put this dress for dinner .. and not to take it off.

He headed for the door, while CAt wrap it and put it cogia bag. Seeing him walk in front of her, she could not refrain from clapped him on the ass.

Vincent returned.

- Eh ...-!

-No ... I could contain myself. You do not watch, as it feel you that pants.

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant shortly before the appointed time. It was simple but very elegant. Tables, especially for two people, scattered throughout the room. All had a small center flowers and a couple of candles. The walls were painted in earth tones and pictures that lined the walls were landscapes from different periods of art history. The lights were low, very cozy. Perfect for watching what you eat, but creating a romantic tremendously.

They immediately went to a restaurant in a charming corner.

They called mango salad with berries, duck with mushroom sauce and a bottle of Spanish wine. Same for both.

Cat could not take my eyes off him .. That white shirt made him look so sexy .. and those pants. He could not help laughing. Vincent looked at her strangely.

- What's so funny?

- .. That you're great ..

He smiled.

Well, considering that this -. He said pointing to his clothes .. - which is a mix .. The pants are ... the wedding of his father - and then brought them wine and served them -. The shirt did not fit .. I also keepin ..

Cat laughed fun.

-That's too ... so good soldier.

Very funny .. Well, at least I had this, it was too big for me at the moment ...

She stared at him .. His eyes said what I thought.

-You are fantastic ..

His eyes also made clear.

- You if you are beautiful ..

He said a simple "thank you" and took a sip of wine.

When I leave it on the table, she licked her lips and turned serious.

Vincent, to hear you talk about the wedding .. I ask a question?

-Yeah right .. -. He leaned back in the chair. -

- What have you remembered exactly?

Well ... I lifted the cup and the wine is moved -. almost everything .. how we met .. your attempts to get close to me, my attempts to get away .. our first kiss, the first time ... - He looked to say. She smiled, also remembered. -. the wedding of .. your father shot, Evan ..

Cat sighed at the mention of his friend.

- And JT ..?

-From him I also agree .. but still gaps .. The last thing I remember is my family .. I have the image of my brothers, some things I did with them and feel what I felt for them, but I remember me .. .. - breathed before talking -. faces of my parents .. I remember almost nothing about them.

Cat left hand cup and took him.

-You will .. sure you will ... - said trying to give hope.

He stroked.

-I know .. with you can do anything ...

At that time trajerom dinner. They began to eat.

Cat decided to change the subject ..

'I found something in one of the books of Rebecca.

Vincent looked up from his plate.

- What is it?

-A key ..

- Key?

Catherine started counting ... drank some wine.

-The key is Rebecca bought a house here in New York. As you can see, I had not recently widowed .. it .. and had money of her late husband. wrote that she liked a lot and had a beautiful garden .. reminiscent of Scotland and Duncan .. The house was on Riverside Drive ..

Vincent seemed to expect something more.

- And?.

-I would go to see if it still is ... - said quickly and waited for Vincent replied.

'All right, let it go ..

Jack continued to watch.

- Now?

-If you do not mind ..

-Cat! Told you it was .. a romantic dinner ..

-Ya .. but is there anything more romantic than a house of the nineteenth century?

Vincent realized it was a losing battle. He put the napkin on the table.

-Okay ... what you will.

Cat smiled and returned to her salad.

-Another thing .. when you thought me what gem ..

Vincent choked. Looking at her he knew she knew.

I'm sorry ... - Cat apologized.

- Would you have expected to finish eating?

She nodded as he picked up his glass and took a sip.

He took a breath and began to speak.

- Remember that your father told you that you had to kill me?

Yes .. because if not, you'd kill me ..

Well .. that said .. it - did not know how to tell him, I was afraid of her reaction .. - was in jail when the berserkers degenerate over the years. More and more animals .. as in the case of Rebecca and Duncan, in the end you have to kill them.

Catherine plugs her mouth with a hand.

Rebecca wrote that she had to kill him because what they feared was happening.

At that time, the waiter brought them the main course. Catherine continued talking.

-When I read it I could not help thinking Evan ... told me that your DNA was changing ..

Do you remember that?

Vincent nodded.

Yes .. I agree .. but ... - I cleared her throat -. your father also told me I'm special, but in all other cases it occurred that I can have some hope ..

-I wish ... - Cat approached everything he could -. I will always be with you ..

He gave her a half smile.

-Well .. well .. enjoy dinner. He picked up his drink and he motioned to the cup she were to catch. They toasted.

-To the most wonderful woman on earth.

-For the sexiest man in the world ..

Vincent Smiled. ..

- Oh! Thanks .. But I'm about to strangle more than one that does not take away eye .. - leave the cup on the table and began to eat again .. - although it is very normal for the dress you're wearing.

Cat glared at him. I kicked in the shin under the table.

-Eh! What about my dress?

Vincent shook his head.

-Nothing .. nothing .. rather ... is the "lack" of clothing.A Spot! ...

Cat laughed heartily and she ignored him.

The food was spectacular and enjoyed it. By the time they brought the dessert sounded a ballad and some couples went into a small area that had allowed the dance. The song was "Kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran *.

Vincent left the napkin on the table and stood up.

- Would you like to dance?

Cat looked rapt and nodded.

They held hands. And they were there.

Vincent put his hands on the small of her back, caressing her skin.  
She put hers in his arms, laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, letting himself away by the music.

* * *

When we left the restaurant was already quite late. They walked to where he had parked the car.

Cat clings his arm.

-It's been a fantastic dinner -. Said.

-If you have been ... - paused for a moment. - Really want to go now that site? Riverside Drive ..

-Number 175 .. Yes, I want to go -. Opened her small purse and pulled out a big key -. I have the key.

Vincent resigned breath.

-Okay .. But with one condition ..

Cat looked at him surprised.

- Which one?.

-Command and then let you tape your eyes ..

They had reached the opened the door to enter.

-Okay ... - she said once inside 'll Let me tapes eyes ..

. Very well .. well let's go.

He sat behind the wheel and started the car.

* * *

They were following the numbers until they found 175 Riverside Drive ..

You glance seemed that there was no house there, such was the amount of vegetation that is visible from the street. That night was not helping anything. Cat out of the glove compartment of your car a flashlight.

-Well .. here we are .. - Vincent peered place -. Seems that your house is not.

Cat out of the car.

There was a low fence of about 1.50 meters high, with a door on the right where the number 175 is set.

She lit lantern.

You could see what was once a gravel road, now everything was covered with bushes. A large group of trees flanked the road on both sides. From the house where they were not seen.

Cat opened the door and stepped into the road. The metal creaked making a terrible noise. Vincent continued.

-As you can see, has no one here last time -. He said while they were treading the weeds of all kinds. The gravel was loose and noise under his feet was accompanying them as they ventured into the property.

Cat was pointing the flashlight at adelante.A the 100 meters, the road turned left and saw. A two-story house with a wooden porch. From the outside was not possible because the trees hid it completely.

It was not very large compared to other houses of the same era. Attic gable and each of them, a window with balcony. The wooden roof was cast dust, as well as the balcony railings.

The porch was also in poor condition. But the house itself was of stone like the fireplace was on one side; the feeling was evoked resistance, reliable home and would always be there ... waiting .. that's what Cat felt.

Vincent was in front of her and carefully climbed the porch steps.

When he was facing a double wooden door looked at Cat

-You can upload seems that resists ...

She careful not to put the thin heel wearing, in one of the holes in the ground. Vincent gave the lantern, which he said the lock.

Suppose you want to go .. but that roof does not inspire any confidence.

Cat took the key

-Let's see if it gets .. It seems you have not used in years ..

He put it in the lock and turned it. They heard a strange noise .. but over time the door opened.

She took the key and save again. Vincent said in front of them holding my breath. He listened subtle steps in all directions ... rats ..

They were in a narrow corridor. The floor, the little that was seen, was stone. Opposite was a ladder to the top. They were also of stone.

To the right of where they were, they had a small room, the furniture was covered with sheets and cobwebs and dust everywhere.

There was no door, only a bow toward separation. Cat came. She took the first sheet and found a small below was filled with dust.

To his left, without door too, with a larger arc than the last, was what had to have been the living room of the house.

We guessed covered under tables, chairs, cabinets, and a large stone fireplace. Vincent delved down. Followed closely by the Cat and the kitchen was found. It was old, a wood stove, wooden worktops .. many iron tools that many collectors would pay good money for it.

They left and went to the stairs, were not very steep, the ceilings were low. They went to the plant of the rooms. Here, other doors that did not, for example, have more holes than the doors. Four rooms overlooked the hallway, two next to the entrance and the other two behind. Those of the back were small, had almost no furniture. The front was a surprise. While in the hall were two doors, you enter, they discovered they had shot a wall and had a room alone.

Was full: shelves, cabinets, tables .. you could see the remains of books everywhere. Cat picked one that was marred in the hand .. But what drew more attention was a large four-poster bed chaired stay, situated right between the two windows.

Was covered, like everything else, but still I could see it was superb. Cat loved her. He was approaching slowly. At the sides were two tables .. I took off the sheet covering one and found a portrait. It was a painting of a man and a woman. The woman's eyes were blue and the man beside her was extremely handsome, despite a painting, which was brutally handsome. I was sure were Rebecca and Duncan. took the picture and looked carefully. Vincent was behind her. At that moment, a chill ran completely ... began to tremble. He realized.

-Cat, what happens?

She shook her head.

-No .. for a moment, as if seeing her here in bed ... watching this ... - move the box ..

He hugged her ..

Do not worry ... you cold, normal, such dresses. I've always wondered that bear you below ...  
She dropped the box on the bed. And stared at him.

-Nothing ...

Vincent could not explain why, but I felt something strange, like someone dropped it, but all I could think was that she wore nothing underneath ..

Before he knew it he began to kiss her .. she responded with the same intensity. He took off his jacket, took it off. He raised Cat. She crossed her legs behind him.

Vincent began to walk and to rest on the wall. While support with one hand, with the other caressed her neck kissing nonstop. She had also taken over his neck; tightened to each other all they could ... gasps and sighs escaped her lips. In a moment of lucidity Cat could think "we are or are not."

But when Vincent reached between them and reached her thong all forgot .. He turned away from her for a moment, and pulled it out .. Cat was not cut and was unbuttoning his pants ... when he was released from his ties could not wait any longer, he entered her, sticking it to the wall more. Cat grabbed his shoulders and kissed his on the neck, as he moved slowly but intensely ..

They continued noting that it was not normal, but do not want to stop .. not by God, do not stop .. when the climax came screaming like she never cried .. Vincent ... he did shortly ...after both were there, glued to a wall full of dust and cobwebs,until his legs could hold them.. Vincent slowly dropped to Cat. They did not know they said ..

-This ... no ... not been able control myself - Vincent was justified.

She bit her lip.

-Me either ..

Cat lowered her skirt while Vincent turned to button my pants.

I think we should go -. I told him to calm an end-time.

Cat nodded.

Yes .. I think so too .. we will come another day with more light -. Suddenly recalled approached the bed and took the portrait of Rebecca and Duncan.

They shook their coats and put them. They took the flashlight and Cat's bag and left the room.

When reached the car both felt the same strange feeling as if he could now think clearly, like a subtle mist leave your senses. Nobody said that the other ...

Vincent went to open the car door for Catherine entered when he recalled the agreement that had been reached.

He pulled a handkerchief from his black coat.

- Well, now it's up to you fulfill your part of the deal.

Cat smiled. She nodded and let him do. So she got in the car blindfolded .. but the image of the house of Rebecca did not disappear from his mind.

* * *

Just opposite, in the same Riverside Drive. The former FBI agent and now a fugitive from justice, Bob Reynolds, was quietly sitting on a black chester, sipping Scotch 12.

He closed his eyes to notice how down her throat.

-This is life .. As I missed.

It was in a large room with high ceilings decorated with purely British. All the walls were lined with wooden shelves. Except facing north, which had a magnificent stone fireplace, which was lit room lighting.

A powerful voice sounded behind him.

-You did not have these amenities in jail, right?

Bob turned in time to see how Nicholas himself a glass of whiskey was served and the couple sat in the chester.

He looked back at the fire. I breathe deeply.

-No there was nothing of this.

-Why not before you left?

-Well, had things to do .. and you know who.

Bob glanced at his companion also savored with delight his whiskey. Her red hair was fire in the light of the fireplace.

-Nicholas, every day are thinner .. it seems that you've been in prison was you ..

-Stress .. we have a very difficult job ... ..

Bob smiled.

- You know something about Lowan...

-Nothing ... hit the water .. and then nothing .. I think more has drowned. Maybe it was cut with glass .. I will be investigating.

-I thought that he had more cold blood .. but in the end, let go of his feelings for Catherine .. did not measure the consequences ..

-When I gave the footsteps of Vincent to incriminate him, I realized I was insanely jealous .. he will do anything dangerous or illegal it is to get your daughter back. It is connected to it, like Vincent ... Nicholas directed.

Yes .. but the difference is that Catalina is connected to Vincent, just it .. And I can not do anything about ... - massaged the neck. When I said I was sure that Catherine and Vincent were together again, we launched the plan B, Gabe is no match for Vincent .. The idea was to do it again I had to hide .. not that I want them to stay in the cá trick was to return to the underground ... Perhaps my daughter would end so tired .. - laughed ironically -. But ... no, Catalina is able to do anything for him .. I just made has been ..

Nicholas completed the sentence.

- Her father's daughter ... Take advantage of the circumstances to their benefit .. like you ... I always thought that was your great quality ... and she's like you ... and Mark also ..

Bob removed the whiskey

-Returning to Gabe. Cat-sister okay? You know .. where you left Vincent?

Nicholas felt.

- In-home Cat .. Then the whole thing was assembled and Franco could not get closer ..

Bob sat up and looked at him.

-As could go so far ..

Well ... we can not control everything. In the time we realized what they were doing, the largest Franco was taking revenge .. He should not have done .. had orders to follow and get the gem and Vincent, but could not keep .. His bosses would have killed him for not sticking to the plan  
Reynolds nodded.

-Sure .. and another body to science ...

Nicholas got serious.

-By the way, yet we know nothing of Kevin ..

-No.-Bob pulled his phone from his pocket. checked whether he had called .. - nothing.

- We keep waiting.

At that time the great oak door of the house opened.

- Hi there! -. Greeting someone from the hall. Slow, heavy footsteps approaching.

Bob got up from the chair.

Mark Newman entered the room and spoke to him. I hugged him.

-Glad to see you .. free .. papa.

Her father hugged her back.

-Good to see you, too

-Say thank you to your "sister" when I see them again ... - said his uncle Nicholas.

Mark smiled. He went to the liquor cabinet and poured himself another whiskey ..

-You would have to see how her looked me.. Surprised, something attracted me ..  
- Blood of the family .. -. Nicholas said, raising her glass.

-Yes ... that's ...-Mark came to them and sat in the chair once occupied by his father -. ..

I suppose that also liked good whiskey to her ..

Nicholas shook his head.

Nicholas shook his head.

'I do not seem to like it .. by the way, good work ..

Thanks, but it was not easy .. Gabe first put me in a commitment to bring Forbes to the station and then your daughter .. yes, Vincent has managed to escape ..

His father finished the sentence.

-With your help ..

And with your permission .. When you called me and told me to follow the stream, I could not believe it.

Bob sighed.

-Mark, I've noticed that I can not fight it. They love chasing Vincent and if I'm going to end up hurting her .. I do not want that.

-You're getting soft ... papa .. - Mark said smiling

-The daughters are daughters .. true, Bob?. "Nicholas said.

Bob ignored him.

-Tell me about it all ..

Mark leaned back in his chair and began to speak.

-I heard on the frequency of the police who had assaulted Detective Chandler at home, that she had warned and well .. I changed and went to the police station. Nicholas Franco told me that Pete had escaped the Russian embassy .. call poor Spencer and told him to be present during questioning if saying something Consortium .. Meanwhile, I went to talk to Catherine -. shrugged his shoulders -. I wanted to see .. that was good ... But my surprise was when Spencer Patrick told me what he was saying.

"Everything else you know ... Patrick indicted Pete and all that, coupled with false evidence that put Catherine's friends, including you, papa, made it seem believable. But still, no one can believe that he was very upset, Pete could get the heart that way .."

Bob nodded.

-That's what you are to give credibility if you say that you have the ...

-By the way, Dad, I saw during the interrogation of Patrick Dana ..

Bob's gaze was lost in another time and place.

-Yes, she was involved in everything ..

-The mole in FBI .. as no... - Mark looked astonished. She was the change records that Pete Franco and Curt pareceçiera Windsor for having a relationship and make us believe that he had reason to kill him.

Nicholas entered the conversation.

Bob told me to open the door to her office so she could go smoothly and leave false evidence that was created ..

- And not suspected?

I do not know .. the truth is that what she did, I was looking all the time ..

Mark turned to his father.

And then comes your performance .. According to Spencer, you were very convincing .. he believed everything.

-He brought the tracks and the notes he had taken very happy that we had saved from a life sentence an innocent ... what fun! Poor Spencer ..: - could not help laughing.

And then exculpaste all -. Nicholas said ..

-If it were easy, the prosecution was puzzled with the new evidence .. and did not want the publicity is a war hero accused of a crime he did not commit ... say that we agree ..

Bob approached the two men.

He raised his glass to toast.

-For a job well done ... - he said.

The others gave him.

Mark looked at him closely.

'Now explain That Benefit You get all this.

Bob cleared his throat.

- I can not separate the two together .. They work for us .. and Vincent knows the problem will face from now .. and Cat know they carry the gene. Both have many questions and wanted answers .. Rebecca notebooks are the perfect bait .. These pages also remains its history .. The consortium's left a quiet time until all the mess Mr. Franco being diluted but then will return to load again ..

-You mean you are going to help, but they do not know ... and .. another thing .. I guess you'll want to keep in touch with them .. -

Bob nodded -

- When are you going to tell her about the family? And most importantly .. when are you going to tell her that Thomas worked for them ..?

His father shook his head.

She's still not ready for that .. what Thomas is very delicate .. he loved her, and her sister and mother .. and do not forget I've died because of me -. Remorse over his face -. Later, Mark

Then a noise like a siren was heard throughout the room .. Nicholas grabbed binoculars night vision and left. At the same time, the cell Reynolds took sonó.Lo.

-Kevin I'm glad to hear from you ... -. Waited - Yes .. I know it's dangerous, I know ... - listened intently as he was told. he looked Marrk -. Thanks for calling so soon .. and especially beware .., - he should speak when Nicholas arrived.

-Your daughter has taken the bait ... just come Rebeca's home and accompanying of Vincent.

Mark smiled.

He expected ... - I looked at his father ... - What did Kevin.?

Bob keep the phone in your pocket.

-We have a problem ..

Nicholas voluntarily river.

-Only one? our whole life is a problem ..

Bob ignored ..

- Gabe .. he is alive ... - ... They both looked surprised - and worst of all, I guess they want to do with it ..

* * *

Cat went all the way with eyes covered to reach her destination. Vin parked the car and was holding the hand.

They climbed a few stairs and came to a place that was outdoors. Cat smiled. She knew exactly where they were ..

Vincent stood up and took the band .. She looked around. They were on their roof ... instead, where they had so many wonderful memories.

On a table was their own picnic basket and inside there were two sandwich and a bottle of champagne. Cat looked funny to Vincent.

-There will be turkey with avocado ..

He nodded.

-You guessed it.

He pulled up a chair so she will sit. Cat did. He approached anothe rand sat beside her.

He took two glasses from the basket and opened the bottle of gave to his girl and he took the other ..

-Drink to the memories

She smiled.

-For the wonderful memories we shared here .. - she told time.

They approached each other and kissed softly.

They left the glasses on the table. Vincent took her hand, she don't kept looking at him, ecstatically.

-This is not the best time to be here ... considering it is still Pete's blood on the floor and a police precinct surrounds everything, but I think you deserve, now, I'm who makes you the picnic. I will never know how to thank all you've done for me, even when it looked like there was no hope ...

Cat stroked her face.

-No need to thank me. You are my reward ..-kissed him again, brushing his lips with his tongue -. Besides, I wanted to propose something ..

-I also, Cat.

She gestured to the will speak first. Vincent let something upset.

-Now that you're no longer a fugitive and Muirfield has disappeared .. had thought it ... maybe you could come live with me ... - She pointed down -. In my apartment we can be perfectly both ... Vincent ..-she returned to stroke him-. .. I do not want to separate from you for a second

He just smile. He took a small case of the basket. Cat covered her mouth with hands. He gave it her and she took it.

-Not to say that I told you... I did not need ... - started talking but he interrupted.

-I know this is not necessary .. but I want ... I want you to know that I'm yours. This man is in front of you, no home, no job, little money, with the possibility of being kidnapped, tortured or killed, and at some point you might could try to kill you ..-Cat can not help but smile to hear you say well .. - is delivered to you with absolute certainty that you want while he is alive -. noticed cat's eyes filled with tears. continued talking .. - .. now is not the time to ask her to marry me .. your sister not talking to you, because of me, your father, your father, good and perhaps someplace Gabe is planning revenge

Cat noticed that his expression was that of Vincent who knew ... scared and afraid that she would not be able to endure all that entailed wanting .. as I had missed! ...

He continued talking.

-You deserve a real wedding .. a wedding where everyone is happy .. A fairytale wedding .. my beautiful.

Cat not know what to say .. the words would not come. She opened the box and pulled out the ring. She looked at it. It was the most beautiful he had ever seen.

She gave it to Vincent

-Can I put it?

- Are you sure ?.. - was the old Vincent who spoke.

She fixed her green eyes on him.

-I've never been more sure of anything in my life

He smiled excitedly. picked up the ring finger of his right hand and with a trembling hand he slid the ring. When he finished, Cat hugged him as hard as he could. He kissed her neck and whispered:

-Take the basket and let's go home .. at our house ..

-Oh! is true you must be freezing -. was agreed at that time a small detail -. well I think you've broken ..

Cat smiled at the memory.

-Yes, it is now literally .. nothing under the dress .. but did not say why .. let's go home because I want you to make love to me .. all night .. my beast ..

Perhaps instinctively, or maybe not, to hear her Vincent's eyes turned yellow. Cat hugged, took the basket and in the blink of an eye they were gone from the roof.

* * *

Gabe awoke with a terrible headache. I could not move the arms or legs. He was lying.

He tried to open his eyes but he barely got consisted, a yellow light blinded him. trying to open them again, just as he heard a voice.

- Mr Lowan Welcome!. No.. Did not move. Have a broken and multiple wounds caused by crystals .. - his voice was strangely familiar.

- Where am I? -. Asked.

-In a safe place... away Mr. Keller.

Whenever looked better. I was in a place that had the stone ceiling ... a place like Sam's lab where he kidnapped .. Jt. Try loose wrist straps. He could not.

The person who had spoken before him was in front of him , wearing a smart black suit and a medical mask on the mouth. He could not see well.

-I feel that this bound, but it's for your safety ... - his host went to a table that had lots of medical instruments. I was taking a syringe. he continued.

-I know you've had your differences with Mr. Keller .. He looked into her eyes -., And have been to Catalina ... - his way of saying his name indicated He knew Cat and was not indifferent. . - but we have the solution ... - approaching. Gabe began to feel afraid. Speared a small boat and pulled the liquid .. - we will make things much more equal among you ..

Gabe wanted to escape but could not. He came and just when the needle stabs him in the arm, took off his mask. I press the plunger and Gabe felt like liquid in his veins.

He recognized nothing else to see it.

-No way .. you disappeared .. you were helping him to it ..

The man in the suit smiled.

-Gabe No. .. .I do not disappeared ... I died ...

* * *

They spent the night without stopping loving. Caresses, kisses, sighs, gasps, everything. They laughed, cried, cried .. it was the best night of their lives.

Nothing but get into the room, Vincent did wearing all night wanting to do, take out the dress to Cat, just released the button of her neck and the dress slid down her perfect body.

She in turn took off his shirt and began to caress and kiss that wonderful chest.

So they slowly undressed. They lay on the bed and made love once, twice, three times .. until there were more. They kissed non-stop eye contact ... For many years had passed never forget that moment. One other's arms without limitation, experienced, enjoying their bodies.

At the end exhausted fell asleep, but awoke soon Cat. She had a brief sleep in it, she was arranging a garden, turned around and saw Vincent on the porch of the house indicating that came a storm, she looked at the sky and saw dark clouds approaching them, what sound suddenly flooded all children's laughter .. Then she woke up.

She looked to her side and saw Vincent's back, she could not help coming, start kissing her and caressing .. Vincent didn't move just how tired he was. No matter, she continued to enjoy him skin on her lips.

Suddenly she realized something .. I wanted to do one thing .. loved dearly .. and would do.

Get up to go looking for her phone.

* * *

Vincent woke up when he heard a knock on the door. He saw that Catherine rose from the bed and put a t-shirt is going to open. For a moment his heart sank. Voices heard and recognized. Jt and Tess were ... they were talking to Cat, he got up and dressed ..

When he came out he saw Jt was very well dressed, as Tess

-We decided that today we are going to go on a spree of friends .. Come., Pushed him out of the house ..-You and I are going to go eat there .. and Tess and Cat too .. also have to talk about who is going to be your life from now and if you must charge me a rental now that you have money .. But before going home to change clothes ..

Before leaving, Jt vocalized an "ok" to the girls.

Once they were Cat and Tess went to CAt's cabinet looking for a simple yet elegant to wear .

* * *

Jt was driving to Rhode Island, looking for the famous restaurant had told Vincent.

-I do not understand any of this Jt .. I wanted to be with Catherine.

-IKnow ... - then he saw the place where they had to go. - But there are other people in your life that you have to take care .. and also need a meal .. not in vain it was me who you it out of jail ..

Vincent nodded.

-You got that right.

They stopped the car outside a function room.

- Here?.-he asked.-

Jt got out and wait to come out Vincent. He miss him a look that was checking presentable. Black jeans, blue shirt, jacket and black shoes .. All in order.

-Come on in. ..

Vincent was allowed to carry. When they entered the small room Vincent froze.

Cat was in front of a fat little man, who had all the earmarks of being a magistrate and he looked at her with knowing smile.

She was wearing a short dress, printed in black and white, dark blue leather jacket and black heels .. but what most excited him is wearing a bouquet of flowers in hand. Tess stood beside her smiling.

Jt pushed up him to the side of Cat. He stood behind him.

The man looked. The three nodded. Vincent could not move ..

-We are here, today, to marry Mr. Vincent Keller and Miss Catherine Chandler; witnesses are present ...

Jt andTess said with the head.

-This is very simple ... - said the magistrate -. you can say something or I term right away ..

Cat looking at Vincent spoke.

-Just wanted to say you that I've noticed that if you do not have it with me or not breathe, you're my breath and my life ** .. and want to marry you ... I would hate a life in which you were not ** ..

The magistrate looked at Vincent ..

-I can only say one thing ... I love you ... - he told her all his heart ..

Cat knew that was not necessary more ..

- You wear rings?-. He asked..

Vincent was going to say no when Jt beat him and gave him a plain gold ring.

- How? ..- He took it surprised.

-Don't ask and put it -. Said his friend.

Cat stretched out his left hand and Vincent put it the ring.

Then Tess gave another ring, Cat gave her to Tess bouquet for safekeeping. Vincent reached his and Cat put it.

The judge spoke again.

-May .. By the authority competent made me .. I said you husband and wife ... - Picard looked at them -. You can kiss you .. then you pass a sign ..

Cat will miss Vin's arms and kissed him. The returned the kiss without having very clear what had happened.

* * *

A couple of hours later, a newly married couple walked, hand in hand, by a small park near the East River under the bridge Manhatthan. ***

-So you're saying that you have organized all this in four hours?

Cat nodded.

-Jt is a machine .. the magistrate was easy .. bands were more complicated, you should have seen me you measuring your finger while you were sleeping ... - she laughed remembering -. .. But it was worth it ..

-Cat, really do you want it .. - said the ring.

-Yes ... - They sat on a bench overlooking the river are.- .. yes, I realized I did not want a big wedding .. not a wedding where everyone was .. Now we are good,I do not know what will last-. Cat looked him-. .. Vincent, our life is complicated and always will be .. It's the best time, because we may not have another ..

He walked over and kissed her.

- How's it feel to be Mrs. Keller?

She smiled.

-Brilliantly-.. Incidentally .. what you think if we are going to live in a house of the nineteenth century?

-¡Cat!

* * *

End of season 2 ...

...If you want it to follow only tell me...a reviews, please. Thank you all for reading these stories ... Hugs ... Aryantha

* you can put ballad that you like.

** Sonia thanks you for sentences have been perfect.

***Added afterwards.


End file.
